The Prophecy of the Fifth House
by Silver Serpent Phoenix
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance however it leaves him near death. Draco, a Veela, comes to the rescue. They find out about a another prophecy not only pertaining to Harry but most of their friends. AU after OotP/Slash/Het Several pairings
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling._

**Chapter 1:**

**A startling discovery**

Harry was in his room at the Dursley's, the room was a complete mess and even though he knew Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she would see it. Harry no longer cared. Actually Harry didn't care about anything at all any more. All he would do was relive the moment that Sirius fell through the veil. If only he hadn't been so stupid as to think it was real. His godfather wouldn't have felt the need to come and rescue him. Then another train of thought would take over his mind, the prophecy...Why life treat him so unfair? He lost everything he cared about, his parents, his godfather and now he was going to lose his friends too. He didn't want to see them get hurt or worse die because of him. There was no other way than to make sure that they would never go near him again. That they'd have everything they deserve. This was his battle, his war and if he was going to die then at least he was going to be with those who loved him.

Between grieving for Sirius and brooding on the prophecy Harry's waking hours weren't much different than his nights, which were haunted by his nightmares. Of course the fact that the Dursley's were so scared of the retaliation that the wizards at King's Cross might give them helped in making his otherwise horrible summer a little less horrible. After a fortnight Harry had grown so thin that Hedwig grew alarmed. The Boy who Lived was on the verge of becoming the Boy who Died of Starvation. His mental state now extremely unstable caused him to lash out at her more and more. That night he set Hedwig free and told her never to return to him again. He was only a danger to everyone who got close to him. When she refused to leave the light started to flash, the house shook as if an earthquake had hit Privet drive no.4. Still the snowy owl refused to leave his side as if to say: I'll never leave you, come what may. As Harry's anger grew and grew the windows started to explode and he could hear the Dursley's screaming in the background. When Vernon finally burst into his room he found his nephew on the floor. Harry had past out and lay on the floor in a very disturbing manner. He was glowing in different shades of green and silver. If it wasn't for the glowing he looked quite dead lying in a pool of blood. Vernon called to Petunia to come quickly. At that moment Hedwig flew out the window and took of.

Petunia reached the doorway when she saw why her husband had called her. "Vernon! What did you do?", she screeched, "What did you do?!"

"Petunia," her husband answered not as calmly as he'd like to appear to be, "I didn't do anything. I found him like this. We need to call one of those freaks to let them know."

Harry's aunt now whimpered, "Vernon, I'm scared, what if they'll try to hurt us. Saying we didn't take care of that retched boy?"

"That, my dear is why we are leaving and we'll telephone that half-freak friend of his from a payphone."

Petunia quickly began packing, in case the wizards found out before they could leave. Twenty minutes later everything was packed in their car and they sped of. Finally, after driving around for a few hours the Dursleys dared to stop at a telephone booth.

"Petunia", he hissed, "what's the name of that half-freak?"

His wife merely looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"How am I supposed to know? Duddykins, do you know the name of that half-freak?," Petunia asked her son quietly. The fat boy merely shrugged his shoulders. Turning purple Vernon Dursley now silently cursed beneath his breath. He did not relish the idea going back to Privet Drive, in case the freaks had arrived however he didn't feel much for running either. In the end he decided that they were going on holiday and pretend they hadn't known about Harry, after all the boy looked pretty much dead when he'd seen him. The drill salesman recalled briefly how he'd seen the boy. Blood had been splattered everywhere, his eyes staring wide open and his body poised as if he'd fallen from a fifteen-story building. Yes, he silently agreed with himself the boy was surely dead so they could find a hotel and pretend they'd been on holiday when this tragic incident had occurred. Pleased with himself he got in the car and set out to do the things he'd planned.

Draco arrived at Privet Drive merely minutes after the Dursley's had left. He had rudely awoken from his dreams; he knew his mate was in danger. He had simply opened his bedroom window and flew out to find Harry. He had no idea where he was, he merely relied on his instincts to take him to his mate. Having arrived he thought by himself that maybe there were good points to his being a Veela after all. Draco rushed into the residence, his hart bounding with fear. This was not good. He could feel the life draining from Harry. He didn't know where to look; his feet just brought him to the Boy-who-lived. The moment he saw Harry however he was shocked. Even though he could feel that the raven-haired boy was still alive, he was taken aback at the amount of blood that splattered the floor, the strange position his limbs lay and the wide open eyes which stared into nothing. He frantically ran to his mate trying to wake him. When he didn't get a response he ran about the house desperately looking for a flooplace. Noting that there was none he grabbed a blanket and carefully wrapped Harry Potter in it. He debated for a moment where to take him. The manor was not an option; Lucius would immediately had him over to the Dark Lord. Hogwarts was simply to far away and St. Mungo's was invested with Death eater spies. The nearest safe place he could think of was The Burrow. The Burrow was the residence of the Weasley's and Harry was all but officially adopted into their clan. There would be hell to pay if he went there but he didn't care any more. Gently cradling his mate, he took off one more time into the dark night. While flying, he kept whispering soft, soothing words to Harry. Words of encouragement to hang on, words to try and take the pain away, he even professed his love to the boy with the emerald green eyes. Finally The Burrow became within sight. By now all the Malfoy heir could care about was keeping his mate alive.

"Weasel! Weasel!," Draco shouted while running, with Harry still carefully in his arms, unto the front porch. '_Oh shit. Merlin, that was a really stupid thing to say.'_ The Veela thought to himself as now there were 8 wands trained on him. _'At least I got their attention.'_

"What do you want, Malfoy," Bill Weasley said flatly.

Fatigue was now getting the best of the silver-haired boy and he panted: "Harry...hurt... can't... hold... much...longer..."

At hearing the first two words two eldest Weasley boys jumped into action. Charlie grabbed hold of Harry while Bill supported Malfoy. Inside the Burrow they saw how badly the golden boy of Gryffindor was hurt. Ginny gasped while Hermione immediately took charge. Sending the twins of to fetch Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Then she started removing his upper clothing to be able to see the extensiveness of the wounds.

Ron however lunged at Malfoy screaming: "What did you do to him?!"

He started to pounce the other boy. Being too exhausted Draco didn't even try to defend himself.

Hermione was furious by now: 'RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU DO NOT STOP THAT THIS INSTANT I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT SCHOOL YEAR!'

Startled, the young red-haired boy let go. "Wha...what..what's that for 'Mione? He obviously tried to hurt Harry!"

Before the clever witch could answer him however, Bill spoke up. "No! You stupid git! If he'd hurt our Harry or had planned to, he wouldn't have brought him home. Need I remind you of the tensions between our families? He knows we'd hex him in a matter of seconds if we'd want to."

At hearing the words 'our Harry' the Veela spread out his razor-sharp wings. Clearly showing his agitation.

"Draco...Draco..."

Slowly it dawned the Veela that Ginny had walked up to him in a very calm manner and had softly called his name. In confusion he turned around, though not letting his deadly wings down yet.

"Harry is not our mate, he's our brother. He's your mate, isn't he?"

Not trusting his voice de Veela just nodded. The wounds Ron had inflicted had now healed. Though Ron was about to pounce him again when he saw the ferret nod when his sister asked if Harry was his mate. The young girl continued in the same soft, caring voice, "Does Harry know?"

Suddenly the wings came up again when Ron trained his wand to hex Malfoy. '_Bloody Ferret!_' But before he could actually hex him, Ginny hexed her brother with her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex.

The silver-haired boy relaxed again and whispered, "No, I couldn't tell him".

Hermione worked all the healing spells she knew but anxiously awaited the arrival of Madame Pomfrey. '_What's taking them so long?'_ She wondered just then she was startled out of her musings when she heard the heart-wrenching scream coming from the kitchen.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYY!" With that Draco broke down in sobs, his eyes shining immense grief and fear. Tears flowing freely on his pale face.

Just then Dumbledore arrived with Madame Pomfrey.

"Mess. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy where can I find Mr. Potter?," Pomfrey asked in her usual businesslike tone. Draco leapt up and took her straight to Harry.

"I need to know what happened as well as who found him and where", Poppy Pomfrey said matter of factly.

"I found him, Madame Pomfrey, at his residence. There was no one there, he was just lying there room in a pool of blood, looking as if he'd fell a 100 feet from his broom" Draco sobbed quietly as he told her.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy with a concerned glance, "Are you okay Draco?"

"I'm fine...Harry please don't leave me...please..." Draco had resumed his soft words directed at the boy-who-lived. He spoke the same words he'd spoken to him during their flight.

Suddenly Poppy stood up ushering Hermione out of the room saying she wanted to talk to Draco alone, "I'll explain once I come down."

"Mr. Malfoy, am I correct in assuming that Mr. Potter is your mate?"

"Yes, he is" he said before returning all his attention back at the boy on the bed next to him.

"Very well indeed Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up for a second to find out what the Mediwitch meant.

"Young master Malfoy, I have done all I can, now it's up to you. You are the only one who can save Harry's life."

"But, but how?" he asked, now very confused.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wings."

"My wings?"He asked incredulously and now thoroughly confused.

"Yes, seeing your confusion I take it no one has taken the liberty to explain the healing powers your wings have on your mate".

"No Madame. What do I do with my wings?"

A small smile appeared on her face before she said, "cover him protectively with your wings. Much like a cocoon around him."

She then conjured several pillows and placed them against the headboard. Poppy then indicated Draco to sit up against it while she levitated Harry of the bed so he could sit. Once Draco was comfortably seated she gently lowered Harry in his arms. The silver-haired boy immediately wrapped the raven-haired boy in his wings.

"Now what do I do?" he asked the Mediwitch softly.

"Now? Now, my boy, now you rest. I will come check on you both tomorrow." She administered a sleeping draught to him and quietly left the room.

"Well, Poppy how is he?" Dumbledore asked as soon as she came into the kitchen.

"I'll not lie to you Albus. It's bad. I've done everything I could and Miss Granger, I must thank you for your quick assessment of things and proper first aid. Now it is up to young Mr. Malfoy."

"Has everyone gone mad? This is Malfoy here, were talking about. The same Malfoy who's hated Harry for the past five years. His father is a death eater for Merlin's sake!" Ron was screaming by now. Bill had enough of his youngest brother.

"Sod it Ron! Are you blind or just a plain stupid git? Draco Malfoy is a Veela; he CAN NOT hurt Harry. Harry is his mate. Draco is the only one who can save him, you fool," Bill snarled at his younger brother whilst the rest simply sat back and enjoyed their tea while looking at the two siblings.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW MALFOY LIKE I DO", Ron now bellowed.

"You are stupid, you've just proven it. Have you forgotten my fiancée Fleur Delacour? She's Veela remember. That's how I know. Veela's would rather die a slow torturous death before hurting their mate."

Ron lowered his head at this, turning profusely red.

"Now then, since that is settled", Dumbledore spoke up his clear blue eyes twinkling, "does anyone know what has happened?"

All the Weasley's shook their heads at this question.

"Perhaps, I can fill you in a bit headmaster", Hermione said. All attention was focused on her now, Ron glaring at her with his 'why didn't you tell me' look.

"When Madame Pomfrey entered the room she asked what happened, where Harry was found and who did this to him." She looked briefly at the Mediwitch who nodded to let her continue.

"Draco was alarmed tonight to feel his mate in mortal peril, he took of and his instincts took him to Harry. According to him there was no one there and he found Harry in his bedroom, lying in a pool of blood looking as though he'd fell of his broom at a 100 feet high. Not finding a way to floo, nor risking to take Harry to any place where there were Deatheaters he wrapped Harry securely in a blanket and carefully flew him over here."

"It is imperative then that we find the Dursleys. Bill, Charlie will you please start searching around Privet Drive as to any clues."

"We'll come too", the twins said, "he's our brother too."

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded his approval while Poppy sat wide-eyed in disbelieve, saying she'd never thought to see the day that the twins would actually be serious. With that the four Weasley boys apparated to the Dursley residence. Standing up Madame Pomfrey bit everyone good night and left as well.

"Professor, how can Draco help Harry? I mean Draco hasn't told Harry that he is his mate." Hermione had voiced the question the remaining children shared.

"Ah yes, you have to understand", Dumbledore paused a moment to look Ron straight in the eye, "it does not matter is the Veela's mate knows or not. All that matters is that the Veela will do everything to keep his mate save from harm. When the mate of a Veela is seriously injured, the Veela will cocoon his wings around his mate and himself. The Veela magic will then start to rebuild the magic of its mate as well as healing any mental and minor physical injuries. Now it has been brought under my attention that young master Draco has not been informed as to who or rather what he is. Ms. Granger, would you so kind as to educate him in this field."

Only when she nodded did the old headmaster continue: "Mr. and Ms. Weasley would you be so kind as to take turns in watching over Harry when he is released from his cocoon?" Both nodded furiously at this.

"Well, then I suggest you rest and we will see each other tomorrow."

"Uh, professor, sir what about the fact that we used magic tonight?"

"The age restriction on underage use of magic you mean?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

"Well, yes sir. Hermoine used healing charms and I hexed Ron to stop him from attacking Draco again," Ginny explained.

"I don't see as to how the ministry would have noticed that as Fawkes was flying over the Burrow at that time."

Having said this the Hogwarts Headmaster winked at the three of them and took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Awakening **

When Ron awoke the next morning he was shocked to see Malfoy cradling Harry. Instinctively he grabbed his wand before he remembered what transpired the night before. He placed his wand back again and this time lay in bed quietly observing the two boys in the other bed. The blonde was stuffed op against the headboard while cradling his mate.

_'Ugh, not his mate, my best friend,' _the redhead chastised himself. He looked very protective over him. Upon closer inspection he saw that the black wings were silk soft on the inside where Harry laid though clearly steel razors on the outside of the cocoon.

'_Hmm_,' he mused, '_maybe I should give that prat a chance. Merlin knows Harry's been through enough and with Voldemort on the loose... At least that's one death eater less to worry about.'_ Ron was pulled out of his musings when he heard the door open. The girls came in quietly to call Ron for breakfast and check on the two-cocooned boys. Seeing that they were still sleeping they whispered to Ron to follow him to the kitchen.

Once downstairs they immediately started talking. Ron still looked sheepish at his sister and at his best friend.

"Oh, sod it Ron, considering the fact that you didn't try to hex Malfoy during the night we take it you've finally understood."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley watch your tongue!", though it lacked the viciousness that Mrs. Weasley normally would use.

When their mother turned to hand them breakfast they saw her red, puffy eyes. Ginny grabbed her mother's wrist, "He'll pull through Mum. Harry always pulls through. If he can beat Voldemort then he can surely beat this. He's not alone mum, he's got his mate with him."

At this her mother started sobbing again.

"Ginny, why don't you take Mrs. Weasley up to see the boys while I fill in Ron on what happened this morning", Hermoine said. Ginny immediately rose up and took her mother with her. As the two left the kitchen the witch started informing her best friend on the happenings of this morning. It turned out that the Weasley parents only returned early in the morning from their mission for the Order. When Ron's mother did her rounds as she usually did she found that several of her boys gone and that she couldn't enter Ron's bedroom. Weary that Deatheaters may have abducted some of their children they woke up the girls to warn them. Only after Hermione and Ginny explained what had transgressed that evening did they calm down. Only to have Mrs. Weasley fall in a stupor of guilt. She hadn't been there when her children needed her the most.

Meanwhile Ginny and her mum stood in front of the room where Harry was recovering. After muttering a few spells Ginny opened the door and the women entered. The young redheaded girl smiled sheepishly at her mother saying that Dumbledore ordered the door warded so all intrusion till morning would be held off. But her mother was already staring at the two boys in Harry's bed. Slowly the older woman approached the bed. She wanted to see her Harry; he was as much her son as her own children were. Though before she could reach out the feathers in the protective black wings stood out like knives pointing in her direction.

At this the plump woman started to cry all over again. Upon hearing the sobs Harry's protector opened on of his eyes sleepily.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked quietly, while he returned his feathers in their natural silk soft state, "I'm sorry if I scared you".

Ginny rolled her eyes at seeing her mother jump into her mother mode again.

"It's nothing dear, don't worry about it. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry if I woke you. Harry is like another son to me you know. The girls told me this morning what happened, I can't tell you how much it means to me that even in your sleep you protect my son."

Grey eyes just stared at her in shock, no one had ever spoken to him in that manner. With respect, not because of fear or because of the Malfoy name but just because of who he was.

"Ginny, be a dear and fetch something to eat for our Draco?" Molly told her youngest daughter. Ginny nodded puzzling why her mother had just called Malfoy 'our Draco'. Sure she was grateful too but to say he was one of them....

"Draco, do your parents know you are here?", Molly asked with the casualness as if their families had always been the best of friends instead of the enemies they were. The silver-haired boy replied, "No, Mrs. Weasley, and I'd rather not have them know where I am. They'll hurt Harry. I won't let them hurt Harry."

That last bit he said with such determination and venom that the elder Weasley was taken aback a few moments.

"Then I welcome you into the family. If you care that deeply about Harry, you are part of our household. Now, Draco tell me how Harry is doing please."

Draco's silver-grey eyes looked at her intently as if trying to asses if she really did not pose a threat to his mate. In reality the boy was curious as to why someone could so easily step past the centuries of grudges between their families and take him in without questioning. And in her eyes, '_was that love,'_ he wondered. Feeling his mate stir he looked at Mrs. Weasley with frightened eyes.

"He's going to wake soon, what do I say? He doesn't know, what if he'll get mad at me. He hates me." Real panic now sounded through his voice.

"Then maybe it is best I wake him Draco. I'm the closest thing he's ever had as a mother. He'll trust me, no need to fret."

"No, you don't understand; I can't take it if he'll reject me or worse start hating me like before. Just the thought is already almost unbearable..."

Before he was able to continue his ranting Molly Weasley burst out laughing out loud.

"Hate you?", she said. "Harry doesn't hate you, he hates the taunting you did, and he hates that you are the son of a death eater but he doesn't hate _you_. The only person he hates is Voldemort. He even saved the life of the man who betrayed his parents." Suddenly Harry woke. "Am I dead?" the voice said from inside the feather-cocoon.

"No, my lovely Pegasus, you are most definitely not dead", the voice responded.

"I must be, I feel so peaceful and safe. Like nothing can hurt me any more, the emptiness is gone."

At that Molly started crying again. Draco decided to take a chance and slowly opened up the cocoon. Taking her cue the matriarch rushed to their side and embraced both boys.

"I was so worried." Then looking directly at Harry, "Draco saved you last night. He brought you here and nursed you back to health."

Surprised emerald eyes locked onto silver-grey eyes. "You were the angel talking to me? Who took away the demons that haunt my nights? You?" Blushing the blonde boy nodded, not trusting is voice to speak.

"Oh Merlin," he exclaimed while wrapping his arms around his former nemesis. Then he looked at Molly, "Are you al right Mrs. Weasley?"

The matriarch hugged the boys again before replying, "I am now boys, I am now." A big warm smile shone on her face. Deciding that they'd go down for breakfast Draco remembered that Molly had send Ginny of to bring him some food. Only to find out that that was the mother's way of disposing of her children in a gentle fashion. Considering that Harry wasn't strong enough to walk down the stairs yet on his own, Draco swiftly picked up his mate and gently carried him down the stairs into the kitchen.

Everyone was in high spirits when Pomfrey arrived during breakfast that morning.

"Ah, Poppy, would you care for a cup of tea? The boys are having breakfast," Molly Weasley said in welcoming the Mediwitch.

Madame Pomfrey joined them for breakfast as Molly had really outdone herself this time.

"You know Molly", she said, "Albus will be so disappointed that he missed your cooking." The table erupted into laughter.

"Mr. Malfoy", Pomfrey said in a stern voice, "have you informed Mr. Potter about your..eh..condition?" Shamefully Draco stared at his shoes while slowly shaking his head. Harry rushed over to Draco's side.

"What condition? Look at me Draco, what condition? Are you hurt? Are you ill?"

Hearing his mate's voice so full of concern the Veela cracked.

"I'maveelaandyou'remymate", he blurted out.

"Say that again, I'm not quite sure I understand", the emerald-eyed boy answered.

Taking a deep breath Draco slowly repeated what he had said to his mate.

"I'm a Veela and you're my mate."

Seeing those green eyes staring wide-eyed at him the Veela thought he wasn't wanted and rose to leave.

"I'm sorry", the blonde sniffed. Harry realising what was going to happen snapped.

With blazing eyes he lashed out: "DRACO MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME NOW! YOU STUPID GIT, I LOVE YOU! I always have..." The raven-haired boy whispered the last. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you mean that?" he asked quietly. Realising what he had just proclaimed in front of the whole table Harry stood there blushing furiously. He weakly nodded his affirmation. Cheers erupted from the table. Looking up he saw that even Ron had now stood applauding him and cheering him on as much as the rest of the family.

"You don't mind?" he asked looking at his redheaded best friend.

"Oi, Harry you're family. We only want you to be happy."

A very smug looking Veela stood next by his mate and said in a cheerful voice, "I guess that makes us a couple now then."

Hearing this Hermione voiced her question at the Veela, "Why didn't you bind Harry to you? You said couple, not mates."

This time the Veela blushed once more. Stammering he told everyone that even though he was bound to the boy-who-lived he did not want to bind the boy to him if he didn't want to and not while Draco himself did not know what the precise consequences were of such bindings. This earned him a kiss on the cheek from his new boyfriend. Feeling the shiver he ruffled his feathers while suppressing the urge to bind his love anyway.

"Ah well, I believe the Headmaster has asked Ms. Granger to brief you both as to the Veela nature", the Mediwitch said and with a wink at Draco she continued, "and maybe you would like to inform them on the nature of a Pegasus, Dragon and a Liger as well."

"Excuse me, but aren't they extremely rare? Are you suggesting that one of us will turn into one of them?" the clever witch asked.

"Oh dear look at the time. I have to rush off. Boys, as you are both healthy I shall be off to Hogwarts again. Thank you for a wonderful breakfast Molly."

With that the Mediwitch quickly floo'd back to Hogwarts before the teens could ask her more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A different kind of birthday**

Everyone was still speculating on what the Mediwitch had meant. Draco explained that his Veela instincts had told him that Harry was a Pegasus though nothing indicated that. As to the others, they were still throwing around theories when Fred, George, Bill and Charlie entered through the fireplace.

"Oi, what's all the fuss about?", the eldest Weasley asked.

Molly responded by declaring the cat had been let out of the bag. The eldest of the Weasley children paled considerably at this.

"Mother..."

"What do..."

"You mean..."

"With that?" The twins asked finishing of each other's sentences as per usual. Wearily their mother answered in a tone that clearly stated that she would not tolerate any further comments on the subject.

It seems that we will have a family conference tonight after dinner. Bill, as you are the eldest, will you inform everyone who is involved in this matter to be here promptly at seven."

Bill rushed of to do as he was asked. Naturally this raised even more questions with the teens though no one dared to voice out their questions and gave it a rest. In an effort to change the air Hermione started to explain the nature of the Veela. It worked as all children, including the twins listened closely.

"Veela males have soft, silky black wings and when angered or protective their wing-feathers would turn into razor sharp blades. Veela can also not be harmed by the most curses and hexes when they use their wings as a shield. Veelas both male and female are very protective of their mates and can sense when their mate is either in danger or mortal peril."

She continued explaining why the Veela could never betray nor harm their mate. After a while she explained that Veela mate-bonding meant a bond for life where if the chosen mate would decide to reject the bond after the bonding both would die a slow and painful death. However if they stayed together they would make a strong couple where their magical abilities intertwined.

"Wow, this is heavy 'Mione, and I just wanted Harry to be sure and wait for him to choose me", Draco said.

"Oi, when you start calling her 'Mione?"

"Beats calling her Mudblood, doesn't it weasel?," the Veela said with a smile his tone held nothing of the usual venom he used the past five years at school.

"I definitely like this Draco a lot more than the old Draco", Harry piped up. Everyone agreed solemnly. Turning red the young witch continued explaining about the paring ritual, which would take nine hours.

"'Mione! I don't think I needed that visual", the twins groaned.

"Why, Fred, George didn't you two do Alicia longer than that?", Ginny asked sweetly.

George grinned at his twin, "That's our baby sister al right."

"Ow Ginny!", Harry cried out furiously blushing while whacking her arm. This resulted in terrible teasing and Harry looked incredibly sexy in Draco's eyes as he saw his mate squirming in his seat. Apparently he, Harry and Hermione who was also blushing profoundly, where the only virgins at the table and Draco was secretly glad his mate had not been with anyone before.

"So", Hermione had apparently found her voice again as she spoke in her best McGonagall-voice to everyone at the kitchen table, "let's continue with the nature of a Pegasus."

The teens focussed their attentions on Hermione again and listened with care. The young witch explained that a Pegasus was a beautiful horse with strong white wings. Though the feathers were not as soft as those of a Veela they were still soft, only when a Pegasus went into 'battle' mode the feathers would respond in a similar way to that of a Veela. Like the Veela, Pegasi mated for life. Though their paring rituals were recorded to last three days. Draco blushed and quickly lowered his head before his mate would notice.

Harry had however already linked the pieces together as he quietly spoke to Draco, "Why did you call me 'your lovely Pegasus' when we were in the room?"

Draco snapped his head up, looking his mate in the eyes, he whispered softly, "Wait till your 16th birthday Love. Then I'll show you what I mean."

Hermione glanced over to the silver-haired boy and gave him a small smile. She realised that the Veela in her new friend must have sensed the magical powers in her best friend. However she kept it to herself. Grateful when her one time nemesis smiled back at her. The witch continued how there have never been any records of a wizard who naturally transformed into a Pegasus after the Godric Gryffindor himself. Apparently none of Godric's descendants had enough magical power to unleash the powerful creature in them. She then continued explaining on the Liger though stopped short when she had to explain on the Dragons.

She'd never heard or read about wizards with dragon blood in them. Here Draco decided to take over and help her save face. Finally, they heard the fireplace roaring again and they realized it must be seven in the evening already. They all scrambled to their respective sleeping quarters to change into clothes.

Reaching Ron's bedroom Harry realised that neither he nor Draco had their things with them.

"Don't fret Harry, I'm sure Bill or Charlie brought your stuff up to my room", Ron said. He was right, though Harry felt bad for his mate. _ 'My mate, now where did that come from. Harry you shouldn't let those words get to you. Only Godric Gryffindor remember!,'_ Harry thought to himself sternly. Hedwig swooped in at that moment carrying a package.

"Hedwig! You're safe! I'm sorry girl for everything I put you through", the raven-haired proclaimed immediately at seeing his companion. However the snow-owl flew to the silver-eyed boy.

"For me?"

The owl hooted once in agreement. Only after she'd delivered her package did she fly to her master. Nibbling his fingers she showed that she accepted her master's apology.

"Well, open it", Ron said to Draco. The package contained a beautiful silver and black robe and some Muggle attire as well.

"Who is it from?", Harry urged his mate.

"Dear Draco, please accept this small token as an expression of our gratitude ~love, Arthur and Molly Weasley", Draco read out loud. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly looked away from the two other boys in the room. Harry, feeling his distress, rushed to his mate.

"Love, it's okay", the boy wonder whispered while taking his mate in his arms. That broke the dam, and tears fell freely. Between the sobs Ron felt his jealousy get squashed. He recognized that his one time nemesis mustn't have gotten a lot of love like he had. Harry had been the same back in the summer before second year. He silently left the room to change in the twins' room.

_'Shit! Tomorrow was Harry's birthday. They'd all forgotten about it.'_ Ron raced downstairs to fill everyone in before the two lovers would come down. The Weasley summer household joined by Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Remus Lupin quickly rearranged the kitchens and decorated it with a 16th birthday theme. Upon seeing the stern looks on the faces from the elderly witches and wizards Ron decided not to question as to why they were decorating now instead of tomorrow early morning. The other teens had apparently thought the same as no one said anything and simply did their appointed tasks. They had just finished when they heard two people coming down the stairs. For good surprise measure Professor Dumbledore placed a kitchen under a spell causing it to look as it normally did.

Draco paled immensely when caught sight of Professor Snape and jumped in front of Harry his wings stretched out and clearly showing his deadly feathers. The boy he wanted to protect however gently pulled his wings down and leaned into him murmuring soft words of assurance. The Veela was not convinced however and yelled at his mate, "He's a Death Eater, Harry!"

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos as Remus Lupin jumped in front of his mate to protect Snape. Growling dangerously. The moon was nearly full and the werewolf showed his fangs. Sensing a threat to his mate Harry suddenly transformed into the Pegasus he truly was with such force that the door blew to pieces and his spectacles shattered. To add to the chaos there was now also a Liger and a Warrior Queen standing in the kitchen.

"ENOUGH!", roared Dumbledore. Everyone froze, even the magical creatures, as they all still respected the old Headmaster. The old wizard slowly walked passed the magical beings.

"Remus, my friend, no one will harm your mate."

The fangs were retracted and the low growls seized. As the others turned back into their regular selves, the other adults noticed that even the twins were to dumbfounded to resort to their usual remarks and started laughing. The teens taking this as their cue to launch into a thousand questions mode did so.

Laughing at his own stupidity Remus Lupin silenced them all and started explaining his behaviour.

"Draco, Severus is as much a Death Eater as Harry is. Though he carries the Dark Mark, it is a charmed one. As my mate, another can never mark him as 'his property' and that is all the Dark Mark entails. You have all probably heard from Hermione that the mates or their Royal Family can only mark Magical Creatures. Therefore Albus was so wise to charm my mark on your potions professor into one, which looks like, and responds the same way the Dark Mark does. Sev is a spy for the Order and has been since the first war. This is why we knew Voldemort was not truly gone because then the spell on Sev's mark would have been broken."

The silver-eyed boy looked in awe at both before looking at his mate. It made sense and looking at his mate it dawned at him Harry had transformed to protect him from the werewolf. Before he could say anything Dumbledore lifted the glamour charms in the kitchen and everyone screamed: "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Today's your birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me", Draco said, "I wanted to get you a gift." He was now glaring at the room.

"Actually", the green-eyed boy said to him while looking down at his shoes, "I forgot. But if you want to give me a gift then..." The raven-haired boy summoned up all his Gryffindor courage before continuing: "then I want you to be my mate." There he'd said it.

"Are you sure my Pegasus?"

"YES, Dray I want to be yours forever", Harry said capturing the silver grey eyes with his own. Staring in those emerald green eyes Draco saw that they were full of love together with determination.

"YES, Yes,yes I am yours forever." The two boys stood there profoundly blushing.

"I'm..."

"glad..."

"Harry..."

"didn't ask.."

"all of us..."

"for the same..."

"presents," The twins cheerfully jibbed.

"Sorry Fred, George, Harry's mine now," Draco responded grinning widely at them.

"In truth however, I have to say we had all forgotten about your birthday till Ronald stormed in just before you two came down", Molly Weasley said.

"Considering the recent developments, it is not quite out of the ordinary, however the presents though will have to wait. Though I doubt if anyone, including myself, can top Draco's birthday present to young master Potter", the wise old wizard said.

After everyone had his or her fill of food and drink , Harry had sliced his birthday-cake.

Dumbledore rose, "Before you start bombarding us with questions let me first explain to you why we have come together and afterwards you are free to ask all your questions. I will however promise you this, there will be no more secrets held from you. Harry has made it clear to me, that the best protection is telling all of the truth instead of bit and pieces. There is another prophecy other than the one I told you Harry. It is the Prophecy of the Fifth House of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw was the one who spoke of it.

_In the darkest of times...when the houses are divided beyond reconciliation..._

_A Veela and a Pegasus will unite...a Mantichor will mate...the Pendragon returns..._

_And the Dragon of Slytherin finally finds his mate. _

_Then light will triumph from the Fifth House of Hogwarts...._

_The House of Life_

If you will recall there has never been a recording of a wizard with Pegasus blood strong enough to transform other than Godric himself. Harry my boy, you truly are admirable and I am sure that Godric is proud to have one of his descendants strong enough to show the beauty and the strength of the Pegasus. Yes, you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself, this is probably the real reason why the sorting hat gave you his sword back in the secret chamber. And you Draco are of course the Veela in question as Harry is the last in the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor. As you may have guessed Ron is the Liger and Ginny is the Pendragon. In turn of tonight's events we have to conclude that we may the correct assumptions and interpretations as to who would be the future inhabitants of the Fifth House. And although I believe we know the identity of the Dragon and the Balance of the Pendragon, we can only be sure once they reveal their true identity. As such I must urge you not to speak to anyone outside this room regarding this prophecy. Holding most members of the prophecy the Weasley Family has been the safe keeper to this prophecy after Narcissa Malfoy decided to relinquish all knowledge and responsibility to safe keeping upon the return of Voldemort at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Your mother, master Malfoy, was the original safe keeper to the prophecy being a direct descendant to Rowena Ravenclaw. Upon discovering that your father's mate, Tom Riddle, is the same as Voldemort at the beginning of the first war, she passed it on to the Weasley's. She placed her own memory with regards to the prophecy in a pensive, which I have hidden, for her protection. You were correct in assuming that you should not bring Harry, sorry, your mate with you to the Malfoy Manor. Nor ask Molly to inform them of your whereabouts. This however does pose a problem. Until the Fifth House appears in Hogwarts we can not pull Professor Snape out so it is impossible to claim you rushed to your Godfather. If we say you went to the Weasley's we would endanger Narcissa...." Dumbledore was now talking more to himself rather than the occupants of the kitchen.

"Professor", Hermione spoke up, "can't we sneak out Mrs. Malfoy instead? We could all stay at the Headquarters...if that's okay by you of course Harry."

By now everyone was looking from Hermione to Dumbledore to Harry.

"Hmm, that might be a very good idea Ms. Granger. We could arrange for some aurors to raid the Manor then Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy must sneak in and grab her with them. Though we'd have to do it quickly, the longer we wait the more dangerous it gets. Harry, Draco what do you say?"

"Professor, I have to be honest to you. I really dislike the prospect of returning to the house of my Godfather. However, I sense the importance to my mate", Harry turned to face his mate, "headquarters is the old home of my Godfather, Sirius Black. Stay with me... I don't think I can deal with that alone."

"You're not alone...ow", Ron started to say till his brown-haired best-friend poked him hard in the ribs.

"You'll never be alone again my love. I'll always be with you."

"Then I suggest Professor, we do it tonight. Severus, I need you to get word to Malfoy that the Manor will be searched, possibly raided. This way Lucius Malfoy will probably leave Mrs. Malfoy behind to take the heat. Remus will you and Ron do the honours of working the best strategy for tonight's raid and rescue mission. Hermione, I need you, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to prepare Grimmauld Place for possible casualties.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, I need you guys to create a big enough diversion for aurors and possible death eaters alike.

Mr. Weasley, I need you to contact our Order aurors to start initiating the raid at precisely four o'clock in the morning. Could you please coordinate everything with Ron and Remus please.

And lastly Professor would you be so kind as to ask Dobby to help us get into the Manor undetected. I would not be surprised if the elder Malfoy has set up wards to inform him of Draco's return. Furthermore, please erase all magical signatures of the flooplace that we used after we have left. That way no one can trace it back to the Burrow. Oh, and please advise Professor McGonagall to meet us at headquarters first thing tomorrow morning."

"Anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked. His blue eyes were twinkling and there was a big smile on his face.

"Uh", Harry just realised he'd take over from Dumbledore and ordered everyone in the room around,

"No sir", responding with a lopsided smile.

"Very well then, we've all heard our tasks, let's get to work ladies and gentleman. Oh, and Harry I'm glad to know you're already so attuned to your Pegasus nature." With that Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Grimmauld place**

The Weasley residence was bustling with activity, everyone was listening to Ron and Remus' plan. Severus had returned in the meantime, and informed them that it was a go. Lucius had fled the Manor. Though before he did, he had placed Narcissa under the Imperious curse.

Tonks, Moody and Kingsley were going to lead the raid with some other young aurors who wouldn't ask to many questions from their superiors.

Bill, Charlie and the twins had chosen some very impressive diversions from the twins' joke shop. Including some of the twins' latest inventions. Dobby had arrived as well, delighted as usual to be able to help. The house-elf code against revealing any secrets from their former master wouldn't have to be broken as Draco was a Malfoy and Harry was his mate. This made the house-elf even happier.

"Yes sirs. Dobby is helpings his masters get mistress out of house safe," the house-elf squeaked happily.

Soon it was time to go and those left were to take his or her posts. Draco and Harry waited by the fireplace with the Headmaster for Dobby to give them the signal. They had decided to floo in and fly out. Mrs. Malfoy was to ride on Harry's back. Dumbledore had explained to them earlier that due to their bond Draco would be able to enter despite the Fidelus Charm. Narcissa however could only enter stupefied.

It would be a minor setback, which she'd hopefully understand once she's been revived. Then the flooplace displayed the familiar green flames signalling the boys that it was safe. As soon as they shouted Malfoy Manor, Albus Dumbledore started the complicated procedure of removing the magical signature that could lead back to the Burrow.

Dobby greeted them as they left the fireplace.

"Hurry masters, mistress is fighting aurors in East wing. She isn't knowing what she do, Dobby is opening secret window in old masters' study. Hurry", the elf squeaked softly as to not arouse any suspicion.

While silently approaching the East wing they saw the fight taking place between some death eaters, led by Narcissa, and the aurors. They were almost there when the diversion started. Quickly transforming the two magical creatures rushed towards Narcissa.

Being under control of the imperious curse she started firing curses at them. While Draco deflected her curses Harry stupefied her. Placing her in a full-body bind Draco secured his mother on Harry's back. They rushed towards Lucius' study where Dobby showed them the way out.

On their way to Grimmauld Place Draco had to stupefy his mother once more. Finally the couple arrived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Narcissa was still out cold so they simply entered. Everyone was already there and luckily there had been no severe casualties.

"Everyone, they're here!" Ginny called in the hallway.

"BLOODTRAITORS, FILTH, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, MUDBLOOD, FILTH" the painting of Mrs. Black shrieked.

Harry tired of his first flight and carrying his mate's mother on this back heard enough. Before anyone could interfere he kicked the painting with his front legs. Hissing, "Next time you open your mouth I'll run my horn through you."

Mrs. Black was clearly shaken in her painting, as she muttered, "Yes master, of course master Potter."

"Wow Harry, you left your hoofmarks in the painting. I'm surprised she didn't try to hex you or something," Ginny said.

"Come on let's get Mrs. Malfoy to Dumbledore."

They followed the redhead to the living-room.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, we're here", Draco said while keeping one wing around his mate and carrying his mother in his arms. Harry calmed by his mate, had not yet transformed himself back into his human form but kept his wings tucked in his flanks.

Ginny returned to the others in the war-room.

After laying his mother on the sofa grabbed his mate by his shoulders. Searching the emerald-green eyes with his silver ones he knew his mate needed to rest.

"Come love, you need to sleep." He then nudged his mate softly.

"No, my love, I need to know your mother will be al right first. Then we'll rest."

"Harry..." Draco urged him. The Pegasus stomped his front legs stubbornly.

"I'm not going anywhere till I know she'll be al right. I have a bad feeling about this."

Meantime the Headmaster had checked Narcissa over and looked solemn.

"I'm sorry Draco, she doesn't have enough power left to fight off the curse. If I revive her Lucius will know where we are. He didn't just use the imperious curse. He used a Veela curse which enables him to see everything through her eyes and hear everything through her ears and the imperious curse."

Draco swore loudly. This time it was Harry's turn to comfort his mate. Suddenly the Pegasus had an idea. Turning his mate to face him he said

"Dray, place me under the same curse."

"What? No love, you're to weak."

"Just do it Dray," Harry was raising his voice now.

"Gentlemen, if I may", the old wizard interrupted, "Harry what is your plan?"

"Simple Professor. I can fight of the imperious and I can resist Veela charms and curses. Now I want to know if I can fight off both simultaneously. If I can I'll fight it of for her."

"Please Harry, call me Albus in private; Merlin knows you've more than deserved it since tonight. I'm sure you can easily defeat both curses simultaneously under normal conditions however I have two things that I'd like for you to consider. First, Draco is right, it is your first night as a Pegasus and Lucius is a lot stronger than your mate is. Secondly, how do you propose to help Mrs. Malfoy in fighting of the curses?"

"Well prof...Uhm Albus I believe two things first if I fight of Draco I can asses the amount of power I have, taking in account the strength of Lucius, and how much time it would take me to throw him out of her mind. I also believe that the longer we wait the more difficult it will be before we can throw him out, she might even end up in St. Mungo's like the Longbottoms. In answer to you second question, my horn. I'm a Unicorn Pegasus. Dray, if it's not safe we'll wait till tomorrow though I'd rather not."

"Al right Harry I'll do it," his mate answered wearily, "but I'm not letting you out of bed all day tomorrow. Just so you know."

Draco then cursed his mate and placed him under the imperious at the same time. Within a minute Harry had thrown both curses off. Before either Albus or Draco could ask him something the tip of Harry's horn was emitting a soft emerald green glow. Albus stopped the Veela telling him his mate was already in his mothers' head. Draco was starting to panic when Harry still didn't return in his own mind after five torturous minutes. Six minutes, seven minutes the Veela was getting more and more restless. Then finally Harry returned to his own mind. He transformed and crashed on the floor.

"You can revive her now Albus," he panted.

Seeing his flustered mate and the panic that still clearly showed on the silver-haired teen's face, he whispered, "She'll be al right. Now I can rest".

Draco sweeped up his mate and nodded, not trusting himself to not yell at his mate. When they reached the top of the stairs he whispered, "Where's our room?"

Harry didn't have the strength to talk any more so he used his pinky-finger to usher directions. Draco proceeded to carry the raven-haired boy to the third floor. Entering the last door at the end of the corridor. Carefully wrapping his wings around his mate again they both went to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke in the comfort of his mate's wings.

"Dray, wake up love. I need to go to the loo."

Grinning at the sight of his recovered mate Draco simply said, "Well good morning to you too."

He opened up his wings and let Harry step out. The first instinct of the boy was to put on his glasses till he remembered he shattered them the day before. But wait, why was everything so clear and not blurry to his eyes?

"Dray, did you place a spell on my eyes?"

"No why?"

"Cause I can see without my glasses, you git."

"I love you too however it might be that my Veela powers have healed your eyesight as well. Come back to me okay, I'll wait for you," Draco said with a smug smile.

After a few minutes Harry returned to their room followed by Poppy.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I've just seen to your mother. She will have recovered fully in a few days. And how is my favourite couple? I heard some pretty dare devil tricks you played the other night. Especially you Mr. Potter", She looked sternly at both boys then started laughing, "but I'm glad my services weren't needed."

"Uhm, Pomfrey what did you mean with 'the other night'?" Harry asked carefully from underneath the silver-haired boys' loving embrace.

"You were both out the whole day yesterday and quite understandable I must say. I was a bit worried about you Mr. Malfoy healing your mate again so soon after the earlier ordeal. Though when I came in here yesterday I noticed that you two were healing each other. Quite fascinating I must say."

The Mediwitch gave both of them the advise to take plenty of rest and leave the escapades to the 'oldies'. Having said her piece the Hogwarts Mediwitch left.

"Harry, promise me you'll never do something as stupid as that again", Draco looked crossly at his mate, "I was really scared shit-less. We're promised to each other but till the bonding is completed I can only protect you up to a certain level."

"Dray", Harry looked up to him his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "just hold me. We're in Sirius' old bedroom."

The tone of his voice cut through the blonde. Tightening his embrace, he softly asked the tanned boy to tell him about his Godfather. And so Harry spilled everything, between the sobs Draco heard about the betrayal of Wormtail, the incident at the Shrieking Shack, going back in time to rescue his Godfather, how he had helped Harry with the Triwizard Tournament and with a loud sob ended with the incident at the Mystery Department. "Oh Harry..", Draco sighed. He proceeded by softly wiping Harry's tears away with his thumbs. They just lay there for a while till Harry fell asleep.

It was well in the afternoon when Draco woke up. Seeing his mate sleep he noticed how beautiful he looked with his unruly hair. He was definitely delicious looking. His well build muscles from Quidditch, his slender form... The Veela didn't want to restrain himself any more. He started planting soft little kisses on his mate. The Pegasus woke up immediately and captured his lips. _ 'Merlin those lips were soft,' _Harry thought to himself. Then he felt a tong gently licking his lower lip. 'Hmm._.' _he thought parting his lips just a little. Draco carefully entered his mouth. Gently exploring. Harry let out a moan. With this encouragement the Veela deepened the kiss. His mate surrendered totally to him. Slowly the Veela pulled back. Smirking at his flabbergasted mate he said, "That's just a taste of what you'll get tonight. Now we need to attend to things downstairs."

The silver-haired blonde jumped out of bed and put on his robes. For the first time in his life he didn't want to take a shower fearing it might take away the scent of his mate on him. He still wasn't too sure about the role of Lupin in his mates' life. But he did want to make sure the werewolf knew Harry was his. Only his. Harry was far too happy to care about a shower so after throwing his robes on, the boys left the room.

When they got downstairs they went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Everyone there was chatting away merrily. Draco spotted his mother talking to Professor Dumbledore and greeted his mother in the formal way he was used to.

"Mother, how are you fairing today?" Narcissa laughed at seeing her son.

"Dragon, you can stop being formal now, your father is'nt here any more. I suppose I can finally be a real mother to you now. Thanks to you Mr. Potter", she said with revere.

"Mrs. Malfoy", Harry started to say.

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissy which ever you prefer."

"Al right Cissy, I'm just glad you can be you again. And please call me Harry...just Harry." the raven-haired boy said looking every bit as uncomfortable with her statement as he felt.

"I can see why my son has chosen you as his mate. You are extremely powerful yet humble at the same time. I'm sure you'll take good care of my dragon."

The young Pegasus was now blushing a deep red that would rival the Weasley hair.

"Oi Harry, you are not..."

"Nor will you..."

"Ever be..."

"Just Harry..."

"You git..." the twins jibbed.

"Yeah Harry, you're a Potter and a Weasley now and don't you forget it!" Ginny joined in.

"Sorry to disappoint you all but he's my Harry", Draco piped in laughing while looking lovingly at his mate.

"And don't _you_ forget it", Harry now joked while kissing his mate fully on his mouth.

"Ow, jeez, Harry!" Ron mock-gagged, "Did you have to turn that in to a visual?"

This time it was Cissy who jibbed: "Just admit it Ron, you're just jealous because you don't have a mate yet. Or are you planning to fetch your mate?" The last was said with a twinkle.

"Mother", her son said, "what do you know that we don't? 

_'I've never seen her like this_,' the boy mused, '_she looks happy and carefree.'_

The Pegasus, apparently sensing his thoughts, let out his left-wing and wrapped it around his love. Startled, the Veela turned and let his head rest on shoulder offered to him while sneaking his arm around the slender waist of his mate.

"Ah, my Dragon, Albus was so kind to restore my memories to me and your friends have been so kind to fill me in on everything that happened from when you disappeared from the Manor till my awakening. I might not be as strong or important, as you the inhabitants of the Fifth House are, however thanks to you Dragon and you Harry, I've been given a chance to start anew. And I intend to fully do that." Cissy Malfoy looked very mischievous now and a loud groan coming from both Lupin and Snape seemed to back that train of thought up.

"Mooney, did you honestly believe Padfoot's favourite cousin would loose her Marauder streaks? Don't forget, to me it feels I'm still..." she didn't finish her sentence seeing the glare that came from both the werewolf and it's mate.

"Stop glaring at her like that Mooney", Harry said in such a tone that all conversations were abruptly cut off. Despite the uneasiness at having everyone stare at him the Gryffindor continued.

"I miss him but I can't bring him back either. Like you have Severus to help you deal with the grief, I have Dray. And I refuse to give in to the grief and the guilt any longer. The only one to blame is Voldemort. You want to send death-glares? Then send them to him not Cissy."

The authority in his voice made clear to all in the room that he would not accept any retort. In a softer voice he continued, "Back in third year when 'Mione and me helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak, the Hippogrif, he told me that those who die never truly leave. They continue living on here", he pointed at his heart, "Never forget that. Please continue Cissy."

Taken aback both Remus and Snape mumbled their apologies, which both the blonde witch and the young wizard waived away before she resumed speaking, "You're a very wise and brave young man. Now where was I? Oh yes, I feel like I'm still twenty."

Noticing how the tension was still in the air Draco changed topic, "Mother, where have the others gone off to?"

This did the trick. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned to the Burrow together with Bill and Charlie. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody had decided to accompany them for 'safety measures'. McGonagall and Dobby had returned to the castle, though they would return once 'Harry Potter sir' would be ready to receive him. Leaving just them.

"Harry, would you mind if I had a word with you in private?" Dumbledore said looking the young man in his eyes. Seeing the twinkle gone in those familiar blue eyes Harry nodded, though gestured for Draco to join them.

"Ah, yes of course, how silly of me not to have asked him to join us. Draco, if you please…"

Harry led them to the study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Revelations**

Once they were in the study Harry set about putting silencing charms around the room as well as house-elf repelling wards and privacy wards. When he was done he answered his mate's unspoken question, "Kreacher, the house-elf betrayed us. Besides I presume this is a private matter so I wanted to make sure the twins' extendable ears wouldn't work."

Harry seated himself in a large comfortable chair while Draco sat on the armrest next to his mate. Dumbledore chose the big leather chair across the boys.

"What did you want to talk about Albus?"

Before responding the elderly wizard conjured some tea and cookies for the three of them.

"There are quite a number of things I'd like to discuss with you, some a lot of fun, others necessary. Which would you like to discuss first, Harry?"

"Let's start with necessary then we'll end with the fun stuff", he said with a smile.

"As you know this house was property of your Godfather, Sirius Black. With the death of Sirius all of Sirius' properties and vault contents are transferred to you."

Blue eyes locked onto green for a moment before the headmaster continued "You will have to appear at Gringott's before the start of the year in order to either accept or decline the inheritance. Of course, you do not need to answer that now. Nevertheless, till you have officially accepted or declined, you are the master of this house and I would like to ask you on behalf of the Order if it would be al right to use this as headquarters for the meantime. Also your mate and future mother-in-law would need a place to stay."

At this last sentence Harry burst out laughing, "Professor, you must be careful not to loose any of your marbles. If you think I'd let Dray or Cissy anywhere but here, you have lost them. This is my home. Sirius and I were planning on living here together once he'd be cleared of all the charges. And if I understood correctly, Cissy was my Godfather's favourite cousin. He'd be very pleased to know she's part of our family, living in our house."

"I thought I saw a few familiar looking marbles here on the floor somewhere", the old wizard joked. The three wizards were roaring with laughter now.

"Yes, another thing we need to discuss", the serious tone returned once more, "is the house-elf you mentioned earlier. I know you were quite successful in finally shutting that old hag up, though if you'd apply the same method on Kreacher. I highly doubt Ms. Granger would take that so lightly. You need to decide what you wish to do with him, there is always the risk he'll run off and inform Bellatrix Lestrange of all the activities in this house. Noting how in his opinion Narcissa and Draco have now become blood-traitors too."

Both silver-grey and emerald-green were blazing with anger at that statement. Though they disagreed on the solution to the Kreacher problem. The Veela wanted to kill him but the Pegasus wished to keep him alive. Since setting him free was definitely not an option and locking him up was a solution with too many risks. The wizards simply did not know enough about house-elf magic that would ensure safety. Finally Harry prompted to ask Dobby for his advice in this matter.

"Are you sure my lovely Pegasus?" the Veela asked wearily.

"Yes love, I trust Dobby infinitely. He's warned and saved me on more than one count despite the fact that I am not even his master."

Albus agreed that this was probably the best solution.

"Now that we've tackled the necessary issues let's move on to the fun once then", the Headmaster chuckled.

"Are you aware that magical creatures have a different legal age than wizards? Where as the legal age in the wizarding world for witches and wizards is 17, for magical creatures the legal age is 16. You shall no longer need a legal guardian, nor be forced to live at Privet Drive any longer Harry. Do you understand what this entails for you Harry?"

The blue eyes of Dumbledore were twinkling like madness.

"Speaking of Privet Drive, Professor", Draco now joined in the conversation again, "have you been able to catch them?"

"According to Harry's uncle they were on holiday so they didn't know anything about it. However, I accidentally used Leglimence on him just to be sure. Apparently he found Harry on the floor just like you described. Scared stiff he grabbed his family and some belongings before rushing of. Draco, was Harry still glowing when you found him?"

"Glowing?" the young wizard furrowed his brows while thinking back at that night, "no sir, he wasn't."

"Ah then it seems that your mate called for you."

"Sir, what do you mean by that and why was I glowing?" Harry asked his mentor.

"You see, the picture I saw in Vernon Dursley's mind clearly showed you emitting a glowing light, alternating between emerald green… the colour of your unicorn nature and silver… the colour of your Veela mate. Harry, have you ever felt attracted to your mate before the incident?"

Blushing the boy answered, "Yes sir, since I first saw him at Madame Malkin's. But I squashed those feelings the moment he insulted my first ever friend."

Looking apologetically at his mate he continued, "Dray, I never had any friends before Hagrid came to fetch me at the Dursleys. I'd lived under the stairs in a cupboard until Hagrid came for me and introduced me to the wizarding world. Ron was the first person who treated me like a human being, not like a freak as the Dursleys were wont to do, or gawking over some hero image. He's the first friend I ever had and I couldn't let you insult him just because I felt attracted to you."

The Veela was dumbstruck. "You...you...you lived in a cupboard? They treated you like a house-elf?"

The razor-sharp black wings shot out again.

"I'll kill them!" the Veela roared.

Not fearing the feathers Harry approached his mate, "No love, you will do no such thing. Don't bother over a bunch of magic fearing Muggles. Besides I need them to keep the bloodmagic my mother performed, from when she died for me, intact. I don't fancy giving Voldemort more chances at killing me than he already has. Nor do I wish to visit my mate in Azkaban before I even get the chance to legally marry him. "

Giving in the Veela retracted his wing but growled menacingly, "But they'd better never treat you without respect again."

Clearing his throat Albus Dumbledore made it clear that he wanted to resume their discussion.

"Sorry 'bout that Professor", both boys said, "a little domestic dispute." After that comment the three of them heartily laughed again.

"Yes well, I haven't yet informed them as to whether or not you shall be returning to their home, nor have I taken the liberty to inform them that you are now of legal age. Let them squirm for awhile thinking that they might actually be brought into the ministry of magic."

"Professor, you're revenge is certainly a lot nicer than mine", Draco added "did you really use Leglimence on a Muggle?"

Blushing the headmaster nodded.

"Anyway, let me continue explaining the meaning of your unicorn nature emitting the green glow. Your mother, Harry, was given unicorn powers when she rescued a baby unicorn, while venturing into the Forbidden Forest during her second year, as a sign of gratitude by the unicorns. They considered her to be a pure being worthy of their powers. Knowing this I have to inform you that like your mother you know when something is wrong, though you might not know what it is exactly."

"Are you saying my mother knew they were going to be betrayed?" the boy asked with incredulous eyes?

"That's right young Harry, she knew the time had come for Voldemort to mark you thus starting to fulfil the prophecy."

"Pardon me sir, but what other prophesy are you talking about?" Draco asked.

Albus glanced at Harry nodding at him to signal that he should be the one to tell the Veela.

"Last year Voldemort wanted to get his hands on a prophecy which entailed him and myself. He knows the first part of the prophecy but not the other half. Therefore he wanted it. I told you a little about it this morning. Though the prophecy was destroyed Albus was there when Professor Trelawny cast the prophecy. I know what you're thinking Dray, and though most of her predictions are a bunch of bubotuber-distlepuss she actually casts true predictions as well. In fact back in third year I witnessed one as well and it came true…Voldemort resurrected. So anyhow Dumbledore showed me in his pensive. The prophecy Voldemort so desperately wants goes as follows:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies… the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the_

_Dark Lord knows not… either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

So you see love, I couldn't afford to let my ever growing feelings of you get in the way while I thought you were going to be on Voldemort's side the last two years. Nor can I allow my cursed relatives to come to bodily harm. I have a good idea as to what happened to me at Privet Drive. I'd been wallowing in self-pity ever since returning from the Department of Mysteries. I stopped eating and only grieved for my parents, Sirius and my friends who were going to die if they stayed close to me. I even send Hedwig away. Pretty selfish huh? Apparently my unicorn self knew that we were mates and decided to take the matters in its own hands."

"Well I for one am glad it did", Draco said while pulling his mate into a tight embrace.

"Albus, please excuse us for a moment." With that Harry cast a silencing bubble around him and his Veela. "Dray, I know this is going to sound a bit strange after telling you that I have to either kill or be killed however I have to know."

"If you're afraid I will leave you because I know the truth you have another thing coming. ..Me."

The ravenhaired boy kissed his love. "Actually I was going to ask something else, will you live with me in this house? Make it our home?"

"YES! My Pegasus, yes." The blonde whispered against his lips before devouring Harry's mouth. Reluctantly he pulled back "I take it that you will officially accept the inheritance so what will we do with the Order? Do we even have the room for that?"

Harry laughed, "I forgot that I haven't given you a full tour of the house yet. Only the Marauders and I, well maybe your mum too, knows the entire house. I'll show you later on and yes there is plenty of space to house them."

Ending the silencing spell Harry turned to Dumbledore: "That's settled then Professor. You are welcome to use a part of our home as headquarters for the Order. Now I still have a few questions of my own I'd like to hear the answers to sir."

"What's on your mind Mr. Potter?"

"School starts in a few weeks and I really don't fancy my love sleeping in Slytherin House. I'm afraid that one of Voldemort's younger supporters might try to harm him."

"What do you suggest then?"

"That's a bit of a problem sir. You see, Dray can't stay in any of the houses as Percy has proven so well that even amongst friends enemies may lay hidden. He can't stay with Severus either for it may blow his cover since he's going to have to play the part of the insufferable git to Dray now too. And the Life House will only open once we're complete. Unless… Professor, the Dragon of Slytherin and the mates they go to Hogwarts too, right? Then they are probably in our year or like Ginny, born a few days late for school."

"You are of course correct in your assumption Harry, but tell me what are planning", Albus stared at his prodigy.

Harry however stood up and removed the charms he placed when they had entered the study thereby signalling the end of their meeting.

"I'll tell you later now I have an announcement to make in the kitchen." Harry excitedly grabbed his confused mate by the arm and ran with him to the kitchen followed by a chuckling Dumbledore.

Before they reached the kitchen Harry, using the sonorous charm, called everyone into the kitchen. Bustling noisily the guests of Grimmauld Place took their seats in the kitchens. When Harry and Draco entered with Dumbledore everyone looked at them. Curiosity and questions written all over their faces. Harry just gestured to Albus and Dray to be seated and proceeded to the fireplace himself. After having called the Burrow and Hogwarts, he joined his mate. Leaning into his mate the Veela whispered, "What are you up to love?"

Grinning the green-eyed boy said, "Just wait and see. As soon as everyone has arrived I'll make the announcement."

With that the fireplace roared. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley stepped out, followed by Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The couple conjured some more chairs for their guests.

"Harry, are you expecting some more visitors?" Draco asked uneasily. He never did like crowds and it was definitely getting crowded in the kitchen. Severus grabbed Harry's sleeve and told the Pegasus about his godson's predicament. Harry's horn came out and after emitting a soft emerald glow the kitchen was now twice as big as it was a few moments ago.

"Better Love?" he smirked. Pouting Dray nodded. When the fireplace roared again everyone looked who the new guests would be. While all the guests were watching Hagrid, McGonagall and Pomfrey exiting the fireplace, Fawkes flew to Harry, received his instructions and left again.

Standing up the boy-who-lived greeted his visitors. "Good Evening everyone and welcome to Grimmauld Place."

Everyone including his mate was now looking at him and silence controlled the kitchen.

"I trust everyone has had a pleasant journey through the flooplace," seeing Harry roll his eyes they all laughed, "However before we start dinner I would like to make a few announcements."

"Harry are you nuts?" Draco hissed,"we don't have enough food nor did we cook!"

Molly immediately rose to start cooking at hearing Draco's comment though she as all the guests were laughing.

"Mrs. Weasley please take your seat again and Dray love, trust me."

"Awww, they're so sweet, even if they have a lovers quarrel", Hermione snickered. Blushing the raven-haired continued:" Be careful what you wish for 'Mione, or have you forgotten how Dray and I quarrel?" He gave her and his Veela a wink.

"The first announcement I would like to make as the new master of this house is that the activities which were being conducted here for which my Godfather had given permission shall be continuing. Though Dray, myself and hopefully Cissy shall inhabit the house too. Second, I have come to understand that Dray and I are now considered of legal age by the Ministry. In line of this development… Dray love, I'd rather have you standing next to me than you seated that far away…"

Seeing his mate trying to look innocent Draco Malfoy rose and stood next to him. Somehow the Veela's stomach was doing somersaults.

"As I was saying, in line of this development…." Harry turned to look Draco straight in the eyes while continuing, "I, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans of Godric's Hollow, would like to ask you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of Malfoy Manor, to be my husband and mate."

Silky soft black wings knocked over the chairs behind them.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of Malfoy Manor accept to be the husband and mate to Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans of Godric's Hollow."

After that last statement both boys started to glow. Green merged with silver spiralling around them for a few minutes before fading away. The people in the kitchen were to awed to respond till both werewolves stood up to congratulate them on their mating.

"Now my lovely Veela, we are no longer promised. We are bonded and you'll never have to fear again that I might change my mind."

The rest quickly followed Remus and Sev's lead. After everyone had congratulated them Ron voice out his desire for food. Hermione and the Weasleys whacked him on the head for that, "Honestly Ron, do you ever not think about food?"

Fawkes flew back in again this time Hedwig accompanied her carrying a small package.

"Hello Fawkes, Hedwig," Harry greeted the birds cheerfully. Before untying the small package from Hedwig's leg. While the Phoenix flew over to his master.

"Everyone, if I may have you're a attention for a few more moments please."

While the talks died down Harry took hold of Draco's right hand, "And just to show you how serious I am…" Harry placed a beautiful white-gold ring with a tiny Pegasus on his ring-finger. Then Fawkes flew over to the Veela to hand over his small package. The blonde took the package carefully from the phoenix and opened it. Inside was an identical white-golden ring however without a design. He looked sadly at his mate.

"Go ahead, imagine what you want the ring to look like", he whispered.

The Veela furrowed his brows in concentration and a tiny dragon with black Veela wings appeared on the ring. Grinning Draco took his mate's right hand and placed the ring on his love's ring-finger. Cheers and applause erupted in the kitchen.

"Now, let's eat!" an equally grinning Harry said. As in Hogwarts the dining table was filled with different dishes. And everyone happily digged in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Starting anew**

After all their guests, other than those staying at the mansion, had left the couple left the others to fend for themselves. The boys just wanted to be on their own and Harry decided it was a good time to show Draco the house.

"You really do know how to put on a good show, Potter"

"Awww, you looked positively cute when you realized you'd designed the ring for me."

"How where you able to organize all of that anyway? You haven't left my side since I picked you up at Privet Drive."

Laughing Harry told him how he'd charted Dobby to arrange the food and Fawkes to arrange the rings. As he didn't know what design Draco would like to give him he instructed the Phoenix to enchant it so only Dray could design it.

"Wow, you really went through all that trouble for me? Just because I felt a little insecure? By the way, how did you know I felt insecure?"

"I'm a unicorn too remember? You didn't just mate a Pegasus, you mated a Unicorn too," Harry softly told his partner.

"Now do you wish to see our house or not? We're still standing in the hallway."

The emerald-eyed boy took his Veela with him to the door, which looked like a cupboard under the stairs, saying he'd already seen the kitchen, the study, the war-room and the dining-room. Explaining that the war-room, was in reality the drawing-room, and the dining-room were usually used by the Order.

Opening the door it turned out that it lead to the basement. They descended the stairs and walked into the hallway. The brightly lit hallway didn't resemble anything like the dark dungeons Draco was used to in Hogwarts. Harry explained that this was Remus' living quarters and that it had been since Sirius's mother died when the Marauders were still at Hogwarts.

"Moony doesn't use it much but once in a while it's easy to have a place to crash, especially during a full moon."

He showed the living-room, the study, and the special room where Mooney would stay during the full moon when he was alone. Though Harry pointed out the sleeping quarters he did not open the door.

"Love, what do you mean with 'when Moony's alone'"

"Back when the Marauders were still in school, my dad, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew became animagi to keep him company. Prongs, my father, was a large deer. Padfoot, my Godfather, was large black dog that looked like the Grim. And Wormtail, the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, is a rat. Before Severus invented Wolfsbane the Marauders kept the werewolf intact and nursed him when he transformed back into Remus again. Now Sev keeps him company whenever Voldemort doesn't summon him. You don't know much about werewolves do you?"

"Not really, no. I was raised to only associate with Purebloods. Which in retrospect is quite funny as Lucius isn't even a Pureblood. He's half wizard and half Veela."

"Actually his mate isn't a Pureblood either. Voldemort's father was a Muggle." Draco was shocked.

"He's a Mudblood?"

"If you mean Voldemort, then yes he is a Mudblood. If you mean any witch or wizard who is muggleborn or has Muggle relatives then no."

"Pegasus, I already gave up on the notion that muggleborn witches and wizards are less than Purebloods when Hermione beat me at almost every subject during third year. We should reintroduce the word Mudblood as any witch or wizard who denies his own heritage."

Instead of getting a response Harry kissed him forcefully on the mouth. Deepening the kiss the golden boy let all his love and passion for his mate flow into that kiss. Finally, lacking oxygen he pulled back. Breathless, he told his mate that that was just the start of what he had to give to his mate. Pouting Draco gave in, resigning himself to fully take advantage of the raven-haired boy once they would retire to their sleeping quarters.

"So tell me more about werewolves."

"When a werewolf chooses his mate he can either take his mate by force or his mate can voluntarily choose to be mated, much like how we did it. When a mate has been taken by force, a new werewolf is created. This is what happened to Moony. Mr. Lupin killed the werewolf who forced Remus however the change could not be undone. Sev choose to be Moony's mate therefore he changes into a silver werewolf during full moon to keep his mate company though because there is no wolf in him he doesn't need Wolfsbane potion. Werewolves are allowed to have more than one mate. Usually a werewolf has around three or four mates and Sev knew Sirius was another intended mate by Mooney. Hence the incident at the Shrieking Shack, my Godfather was jealous. Anyway, Padfoot made it very clear to Sev that Mooney would never mean more than a brother to him. And Mooney made it very clear that he would never force Sirius to be his mate nor accept any other mate than Severus Snape. Let's go upstairs."

With one arm snaked around each other's waist they went upstairs to the second floor.

The second floor held all the guest rooms. The one at the end was occupied by Ron, the room next to that by the twins, then Ginny and Hermione and then two empty guest rooms followed by the room that Narcissa occupied. They proceeded to their floor.

"You already know our sleeping quarters, let me now show you our living quarters."

The boys entered the room next to their sleeping quarters. It was a large room with a balcony; it contained two large comfy chairs, a sofa and a tea table. Walking through a connecting door, they came in the study with a small library connecting it. Walking through another door they stood back in the hall of the third floor. Harry motioned his mate to follow him as he walked a bit further before disappearing through the wall. Draco had already learned to trust Harry so he followed without question. The room, which they had entered, turned out to be a music room. There was a baby grand-piano, a cello, a guitar and many more instruments. The shelves contained a great many music books and music pieces.

"Oh, Harry, this is wonderful." The silver-grey eyed boy's face lit up completely.

"I love to play the piano."

"I guess you don't want to see the rest of our house any more then", Harry smiled, "Don't worry love, this piano isn't going anywhere is it?"

"Al right let's go to the ballroom then."

The Ballroom was a decorated in black and green.

"Ugh, who did the decorating?"

Seeing his mate's disgusted face he laughed. "Compliments of Mrs. Black, the old hag whose portrait is near the frontdoor. But I figured that we'd do some redecorating this place anyway since it is to be our home."

Draco hugged his mate with glee. "Yes, this is our home. Have we had all the rooms now?" Draco asked.

"Actually, no, there are several more rooms. Though we skipped several of the extra guest rooms on the second floor, you can reach them using the other staircase at the end of this floor or when you're on the second floor, walk through the wall next to the hexed bathroom."

"You hexed the bathroom on the second floor?"

"Not me, Siri did to get back at Fred and George after they pulled a prank at him. Unfortunately, he never told me the counter spell though Moony told me Cissy actually invented this particular hex to get back at the Marauders. So she'll be safe love. And the girls and the Weasleys know better than to aggravate or occupy the bathroom for more than five minutes."

"Why, what happens if you do?" intrigued Draco asked.

"Nothing much it just sends you in all your naked glory in Gryffindor coloured paint to the 'Poisonous Garden'."

Laughing the two boys continued their tour of the house. They visited the pool-room, the Quidditch Hall and the potions labratory. When they entered the main library, which ended Harry's tour of their house, Draco was stunned.

"There are kinds of books here, it's almost as big as the one at Hogwarts." Harry told Draco, "Imagine what would happen if Hermione would find out."

Snickering they headed towards the door. Draco bumped into Harry when the later abruptly stopped.

"Sorry Dray, I just remembered we need to check up on Dobby and Kreacher." The raven-haired boy knocked on a panel on the wall.

A small door opened, "Masters Potter sirs, Dobby is pleased to sees you sirs. How can Dobby help masters sirs?" Dobby the house-elf squeaked.

"Good evening Dobby", the couple greeted the house-elf.

"Dobby, how is Kreacher doing?" Harry politely asked.

"Oh masters sirs, Kreacher bad, bad house-elf. Kreacher wantest to betray masters Potter and mistress Malfoy sirs. Dobby no hears of it sirs. Dobby given bad house-elf butterbeer sirs, two whole bottles sirs. Dobby wants taken elven magic from Kreacher sirs."

"Hmm, can you really take away all his magic Dobby?" the Veela asked seeing the house-elf nod, "This would definitely solve out problem Peg, however what are the consequences for that retched creature?"

In effect if they would allow Dobby to strip Kreacher's magical powers the house-elf would need to return to elven-country to be able to survive or die at the mansion. Having been assured that in elven-country the elf could never regain magical powers again and would in effect be forced to live there till the day he would die, they agreed. Provided that Dobby would take the house-elf to elven-country if he chose to go back. That decided the couple bid Dobby good night and left for their sleeping quarters.

The boys took a shower before turning in. "Dray, would you like to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some stuff for our house? And accompany me to Gringott's?"

"Of course love, we need to redecorate this place as soon as possible. I want you to feel truly at home. Though I want us to sleep in tomorrow."

Smiling Harry said, "Then we'd better make sure that the others can't find the door to our room." Muttering a few spells, the door vanished.

"Peg, how come you suddenly know so many spells?"

His mate shrugged "I don't know probably comes from being a unicorn-pegasus. I know I didn't learn any magic over the summer at the Dursleys and I didn't know most of the spells I used these past few days at the end of term either."

With that he kissed his mate good night. The Veela however had other ideas.

"No love, not before we've settled all the legal issues."

"Harry!" the Veela whined.

"No, I love you too much. I want to do this right."

Sulking grey eyes locked onto green "Alright, though you'd better make it up to me."

"I will."

The next morning the boys got showered and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. They'd decided to ask their guests to accompany them on their trip as the students also all needed to get their school supplies for the next year. Besides Harry thought perhaps the bond between his friends and the Malfoys would deepen. Sure they got along quite well now and all the hateful comments were a thing of the past however, it wouldn't hurt if they'd get to know each other better. After all, their lives would depend on it, he was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Diagon Alley**

The group assembled in the kitchen while waiting for Mundungus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley who were going to escort them to Diagon Alley at twelve. Severus didn't agree to the fact that Draco and Cissy would be going to Diagon Alley as well. He insisted it was far too dangerous. Draco's silver-blonde Veela hair stood out and Narcissa was much to well known. There was no way to keep all of them safe without taunting a Death Eater or two to attack them.

After all, word had spread amongst the death eaters that the Dark Lord would greatly reward the death eater who would hand over the Malfoys to either himself or Lucius. Draco who had been looking forward to their trip sank to the floor. Surprisingly Ron was the one who took it upon him to try and comfort the Veela.

"Draco, Draco", he said to his best friend's mate. Not getting any type of response the redhead sighed, "Hey Ferret-boy! You just going to sulk there? What daddy couldn't buy you a new broom or something?"

Still he saw no response, "Or doesn't he want to shag the filthy ferret, probably just wants to shag boy wonder over there. Yeah, that would be good, Harry bloody Potter and Lucius Malfoy!"

That did illicit a response. Across him grey eyes were glaring dangerously, the black wings poised to send feather-daggers at the boy who insulted his mate.

Harry who had just opened the door to let the aurors in heard the insults his best friend as making to his mate. Storming into the kitchen in his unicorn-pegasus form held his wings and horn in a manner ready to attack. The emerald-green eyes blazed with fury. Growling he asked Ron what the hell he was doing to his mate and fiancé.

"Jeez, Harry, calm down will you", Ron said looking about the room for anyone's help. Severus was the only one who spoke to Ron.

"Sorry kid, you are on your own on this one."

Stammering Ron explained he wanted to comfort Draco though the latter only ignored him and he fell back on old habits in order to get him out of his stupor. That he hadn't meant a word he had said, he just wanted to see his best friend's mate happy again.

The new Draco had kind of grown on him like another brother. The unicorn in Harry told him that his best friend really did do what he did with the best of intentions. His mate however didn't seem too convinced.

Strutting over to his mate the Pegasus whispered something that seemingly made him relax. When the couple changed back into their human forms Ron let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

His face as red as his hair the boy turned to the Veela and murmured his apologies. At which the couple smirked and whacked him on the head.

"Just don't ever do something as stupid as that again Weasel", they sneered in unison. Causing the kitchen to erupt into laughter at hearing the boy mumble, "Blimey, this is scary".

"Good, now that everyone is here I suggest we work out the safety procedures and get the hell out of here." Harry said, "Oh and Severus, though I do appreciate your concern at wanting to keep Dray safe, I suggest you first listen to my plan before You. Ever. Tell. My. Mate. He. Can't. Come. With. Me. Again."

The gentle yet strong, determined voice made sure everyone understood that there was no way they could ever separate the couple. Several sighs were heard and many started to worry. Harry however pretended not to notice and asked Tonks to teach Cissy how to change her looks like the young Auror always did.

"Harry, I'm a metamorphmagus. I can't teach her that, it's inborn."

"I know Tonks, however your aunt is also a metamorphmagus like you. I can sense it in her. She's just never been taught how to use her powers, they're still raw."

With that the Auror quickly went to her aunt and started coaching her on altering her appearance. Since it was new to Narcissa they had decided to only change a few aspect though enough to keep her from being recognised.

Draco however was going to be altered by Harry. Using his Pegasus abilities he changed the Veela's hair, eye colour and skin colour.

An hour later the four re-entered the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think?" The occupants of the kitchen were stunned.

"Wow bro, that's incredible," the Weasley boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, let us give you guys a look over," the girls piped in.

As if on cue Remus transformed the kitchen table into a catwalk and the four gave in. The first to go up the catwalk were Tonks and Cissy. Coming from opposite ends only stopping in the middle to turn and let everyone look them over.

Charlie took the liberty to be the announcer of their little show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, coming on the stage from the right we have Tonks. Sporting a long pink, low-cut Muggle dress. Revealing nothing but the curves of her body. With her seductive long black hair hanging loose she'll certainly give many a man a sleepless night."

Wolf-whistles and catcalls sounded around the kitchen.

"Coming on stage from the left we have our very own Cissy. If you thought she looked smashing before then hold your breath now. Sporting a leather, black mini skirt which tightly hugs her cute little bum very nicely, her top being a tight fitting low-cut red t-shirt. As if that wasn't enough she sports her now black hair at shoulder-length in an asymmetric style. Complimenting her attire and her creamy, milky, delicious looking skin. And for those of you who are wondering where her gorgeous blue eyes went? They seem to be green now."

Charlie had carried away and it wasn't until Draco piped up, "Oi, that's my mother you're talking about, not some bint."

With that, the dragontamer realized what he said and felt the colour creep up his face. Laughter erupted once more as everyone looked at the furiously blushing Weasley. Rolling their eyes the women got of the stage.

Cissy walked up to their announcer, eyes twinkling with a mischievous smile on her face, to give him a peck on the cheek. This elicited another round of catcalls. Charlie Weasley looked like he was paralysed.

Bill whacked him on the head, "Oi, she isn't the Veela you know."

Crashing back to earth Charlie took a few moments to compose himself before signalling Harry and Draco to go up the stage. Unlike the ladies, they went up together.

"Uhm, right, Ladies and Gentlemen as you can see the young couple on stage are both sporting Muggle clothes. They are wearing tight-fitting black pants with a white shirt and a dark green jacket. Both sporting a gold chain necklace, black hair and blue eyes. Pity they are a couple, several girls and boys will definitely be heartbroken after today."

Laughing they jumped of the stage. Draco onto Remus' lap and Harry onto Sev's lap.

"Well, what do you say? Is it safe for us to go together?" Harry asked Severus with an innocent smile.

Glaring at his godson the man growled, "Fine, you can all go but ..ME."

"Why uncle, is my mate giving you a hard on?" Draco mocked him.

At the intensity of the glare that followed, the laughter around them increased. They quickly scrambled to their feet and made for the far end of the kitchen.

"As much fun…"

"As we're having…"

"Here. If we want.."

"To have more…"

"Fun at Diagon.. "

"Alley, we need…"

"To get a move on," the young couple teased.

They portkey'd over to Diagon Alley and saw it bustling with people. Since they all had to get some things they agreed to split up in two groups as the boys' godfathers had opted to stay home.

The groups would meet again at Fortescue's, the ice-cream parlour at four. Cis, she wanted to be called by that name now that they were outdoors, Dray, Harry, Tonks and of course Charlie made up one group and the others made the second group.

The twins however needed to return to their joke shop. Harry felt really comfortable being able to walk outside without anyone being able to recognize them. Thankful that he'd asked Hermione for some make-up spells which now covered his scar. Charlie and Cissy were teasing the couple, "You two would give anything not to be who you really are and then when you finally can go out incognito you let everyone on your path drool over you."

Glancing around Draco nudged his mate. People were ogling them! '_Merlin! And we haven't even reach Gringott's yet! We'll just have to do something about that then,'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Love, will you hold me?" he asked sweetly. As if reading his thoughts, the dark-haired boy turned to him, only to kiss him passionately on the mouth. They just stood there in the middle of Diagon Alley kissing each other heatedly as if nothing but the two of them existed.

Though shrewdly the boys glanced to see if the crowd that had started to follow them had dispatched. Charlie noticing what was happening caught onto Harry's idea and turned to Cissy with a devilish smile. Before capturing her lips with his.

Tonks putting on her best, this happens everyday look was actually trying very hard not burst out in laughter. When the crowd finally dispersed after also the other object of their fantasy was being kissed. The couples broke up laughing hysterically. The five of them quickly made to Gringott's. Where Harry went into the bathroom to change himself back into The Boy Who Lived.

It turned out that Bill had already made sure that they would be taken to a separate room for the hearing of the will. Thought the goblin clearly disapproved of having anyone other than the one mentioned in the will present he reluctantly agreed. After reading the will to Harry and explaining to him where all the properties lay as well as how much money was in the vault.

"You are now the richest person in Britain, Master Potter. However due to the fact that you are still underage I will have to advice you that only when you reach your legal age will the money be turned over to your vault as well as the rest of your parents inheritance of course. Up till then Harry had been staring at the parchment in shock.

"My parents left me more?" the boy asked incredulously.

"Yes, Master Potter, that is correct. I could get the exact figures of course if you'd like, sir." the goblin answered.

"There's just one thing though", Draco said, "Harry is of legal age."

The goblin did not take the intrusion lightly and looked like he would hurt the boy who had just spoken.

"Here we go again", Tonks said upon seeing the emerald-green eyes blazing with fury. And indeed the unicorn-pegasus was ready to pounce on the Goblin who insulted his mate.

"Harry love, calm down. He's not going to hurt me," Draco spoke while stroking his mate's back.

The Pegasus relaxed at the soothing strokes of his mate. But only after the Goblin had offered his sincerest apologies for insulting the mate of Master Potter to them both did Harry transform back into him again.

"Master Potter sir, would you like me to make an arrangement such as a vault for your mate?" the goblin carefully asked as to not aggravate his best client.

"Let me make one thing clear", Harry spoke in a tone which clearly told the goblins 'I'm only going to tell you this once, if you screw up there will be hell to pay', "Draco Malfoy is as much my mate as I am his…."

Harry used his horn to remove the charming spells on Dray before continuing to speak.

"Love, will you show your true self as well?"

Confused the Veela did as his mate asked. He knew better by know than to doubt Harry's decisions.

"Thank you my love. If you'll transform back I'll charm you again."

Harry did what he said and turned to the Goblin who looked at the scene as if it was an every day occurrence.

"Where was I? Ah, yes, so in line of this I would like to see all my properties to also be Draco's properties. Now I am well aware that that particular request can only be granted once a couple is married. Considering the fact that we will be married before the next chance we have at visiting Gringott's I suggest that you prepare everything in such a manner so that when I owl you a copy of our Marriage contract it will already be valid. Also the name Malfoy ceases to exist in connection to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. Anything of value containing in their vaults must be transferred into a new vault immediately under the names Dray Potter and Cissy Weasley respectively. If you do this without anyone's knowledge including Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, I shall see that the goblin community will be rewarded for their aid."

Draco, Cissy and Harry were given quite a number of forms to sign before the goblin gave them their respective keys.

"By the way Masters Potter", the goblin said as a closing statement, "two things. First, being the oldest goblin I can inform you that the goblins support you and not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Secondly, the transfer of the vault has been taken care of. Would you like to accompany me to inspect them?"

Tonks and Charlie said they would wait in the hall while the three followed the Goblin to the vaults. It was a bumpy fifteen minutes before the cart halted at the first vault where Cissy got out to withdraw some cash. When she was done inspecting and had filled her money-pouch, curtsey of Gringott's, they moved to the second vault. Draco motioned his mate to come with him as he inspected the vault before withdrawing some cash as well. Finally they went to Harry's vault, which took another ten long minutes. Harry also motioned his mate to come with him.

Though he froze at the entrance after seeing all the gold that was now in his vault. The vault was approximately four times larger than his old vault had been and there was barely enough room to walk. Nudged by Draco he quickly filled his money-pouch before they set off to return to the surface. Armed with sickles, knuts and galleons the five left to do their shopping.

Outside the others wanted to question him about his latest action however Draco silenced them, "Later, at home."

Seeing as they didn't have much time left before the rendezvous with the others the Pegasus divided the group. His natural leadership didn't raise any questions and so they all set off to do their tasks. Cissy and Charlie went to buy some clothes and robes for the boys. Tonks rushed off to get their school supplies and the couple hurried to pick out some furniture and other house decorations. At precisely four they all reunited at Fortescue's.

"So how was your afternoon, guys?" Ginny asked.

"We'll tell you when we get home, Gin," Draco said once more in order to make sure there would be no more questions. The ten of them ordered ice creams when Harry said it was his treat in line of this very special day indeed. After finishing their ice creams they set of to the portkey area.

Suddenly the raven-haired boy told them to wait a moment while he and Draco where going into a jewellery store.

"Dray, I want us to get married at the welcoming feast," he whispered.

"You are really into shocking people now aren't you? Very Slytherin of you, my love."

Without saying anything else they chose their wedding-rings. The store owner looked at them wearily saying that they were very special rings and therefore very expensive. The boys asked the store owner on its properties and why that made the rings so special. Deciding it was what the wanted Harry paid the store owner three hundred and fifty galleons for the rings and gave him another hundred galleons to forget whom he had sold the rings to in case some one would inquire.

Looking happy the couple joined the rest outside and the group, minus Mundungus who went into Knockturn Alley, continued walking to the portkey area.

"Love, why did you give the man so much money to keep his mouth shut? It's not like he knows who we are."

"True, but it's bound to hit the papers as soon as we're officially wed. And if someone were to describe our rings he would know."

They felt the familiar tug and they were on their way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Home**

As soon as they came home they were greeted by the werewolf-couple and Dobby. After asking everyone to have a seat in the kitchen where Dobby would serve everyone tea and biscuits and changing Draco and himself back to normal. Harry left for the fireplace.

He quickly updated Dumbledore on the development that afternoon and asked if he would be allowed to marry Draco at the welcoming feast. Surprisingly the old man immediately gave his consent and asked no further questions. Harry made a mental note to question him that when they were back at Hogwarts in a few days.

Returning to the kitchen he found that Tonks had started telling the others about the little kissing stunt Harry and Charlie did in the middle of Diagon Alley. Both Malfoys were furiously blushing while Tonks related the story when the second group protested that they didn't have nearly as much fun as the first.

Draco took over from his cousin and told them about the things that took place at Gringott's'.

"Harry", his father's best friend asked, "why did you tell the goblin at Gringott's' not to inform Albus either? Have you stopped trusting him?"

"Hardly Remus, actually it's quite simple. The reason I told him that even the headmaster wasn't to find out about it ensured a couple of things. First, if word would get to Albus, who by the way is already informed, then I'd know word had also reached Lucius and Voldemort. Second, the goblins don't trust Albus so now they pledged their allegiance to me. Third, I wanted to make sure that Lucius Malfoy would not have a chance at taking Cissy's or Dray's money. The idea of having both Cissy and Dray use my surname would cause too much suspicion once Draco and I are married. Which might enable either the Ministry or Malfoy to steal her money anyway. Besides Charlie actually gave me the idea," he added with a wink.

"By the way, since everything has now officially been arranged I would like to invite all of you", he placed his arm around his mate, "to our wedding which will be held at Hogwarts during the Welcoming Feast the in two days time."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY NUTS? YOU TWO ARE STILL IN SCHOOL!" Hermione yelled ignoring Ginny's tugs and Ron's poking.

"Oh, shut it Granger," Severus said with a drawl, "You might be the cleverest witch alive but you have no knowledge of the world."

Hermione cringed at that statement.

"Severus Snape, did you have to be so cruel?" Narcissa spat at him.

"'Mione, darling, what Severus is trying to tell you, while miserably failing", she shot another glare at her cousin, "is that in order for the Fifth House to open the future inhabitants would not only need to be complete they also have to be bonded through marriage and mating. Though rest assured they don't have to have children any time soon."

Whispering the young witch looked apologetically to her best friend, "You knew?"

"Actually 'Mione I didn't, I just figured the row that would follow from a betrothal between the Prince of Slytherin and the Golden Boy from Gryffindor would lure the other occupants out into the open. You saw what happened on my birthday, I transformed into the Pegasus to protect Draco, Ron turned into a Liger and Ginny turned into the Pendragon because they thought I was in danger. And the Fifth House needs to open as soon as possible."

"Hermione close your mouth", Bill chided, "you look like a gaping fish."

Noticing that Ron and Ginny had suddenly turned very pale, Draco asked them what was wrong.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG?" Ron shouted, his temper getting the best of him again, "THAT SHOULD BE BLOODY OBVIOUS, I HAVE TO GET MARRIED AND MATED! WHAT IF I END UP WITH A MALE MATE? I DON'T SWING THAT WAY YOU KNOW!"

Hermione was trying to calm Ron down to no avail. The hot-blooded redhead continued his rant.

"OR SOME UGLY OLD HAG LIKE BULSTRODE OR SOMETHING? YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER FOR AGES, I HAVEN'T! IT'S A LIFETIME THING!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP NOW I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!" Ginny now yelled at her brother, "DO THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS TO MATE AND MARRY!"

Seeing her brother slump back into his chair she stopped yelling at him.

"What about me? What about the dragon of Slytherin or those who are our mates?"

Ashamed Ron stared at the floor. Tonks however decided to try and lighten the mood, "And that concludes our Weasley drama." Nobody laughed and the air stayed grim. "Ginny dear, actually you can't get married ever. Since you are the Pendragon you are the keeper of balance and the two protectors you will mate to must be mated to you and married to each other," Severus explained

Ginny ran to her room crying with Hermione following her closely. Ron stood as well murmuring that he was going up to his room.

Bill left for the burrow to let Mrs. Weasley know that Ginny knew that she'd never be able to marry.

Severus was feeling very uncomfortable after the display of emotions and he and Remus left for their quarters.

Which left Tonks, Draco, Harry, Cissy and Charlie in the kitchen. After glancing at Charlie, Tonks excused herself saying she'd turn in early, needing to rest for a mission she had the next day.

"So tell me Charlie, is my mum a good kisser?" Draco said in a low voice so that only Weasley could hear him.

Turning bright red, Draco supposed she was. He'd noticed the dragontamer was interested in his mother and his suspicions had been confirmed during their catwalk earlier in the afternoon.

"If you like her so much, why don't you let her know?" he continued saying while keeping an eye on his mother. Though she was deeply engrossed in the conversation she was having with Harry.

"I can't", Charlie answered softly, and "she's still married to your father. And I care too much for her to dishonour her. It's one thing to grab a chance when creating a diversion, it's another to disgrace her."

"You're really something Charlie, she deserves to be happy you know and I know you make her happy."

Making a mental note to himself to ask Hermione if a marriage was still valid when your husband mated to another. He was going to get the dragontamer with his mum; he just needed to make sure that the Gryffindor didn't have any excuses left.

"Dray, are you ready to go up?" The Slytherin was shaken out of his musings and nodded to his mate. After bidding the two adults good night they left for their quarters.

Once in their quarters Draco pulled his lover towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Now Potter", he growled, "I want you now. No more excuses, you promised."

Startled Harry pulled back fear showing clearly in his face. Confused the Veela cocked his head, "Love, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a boggart."

Sighing Harry sat on their four-poster, king-size bed.

"Love, tell me what's wrong", Draco's voice was full of concern as he joined his mate on the bed. Suddenly Harry seemed to have taken great interest in his shoelaces.

"Harry", the Veela was really getting worried now. Pulling up his knees to his chest the heir of Gryffindor buried his face between his knees and chest.

"What's wrong, Harry? What did I do?"

Hearing the desperation in the Slytherin's voice he let out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dray. It's me." he whispered almost inaudibly, "I can't."

"What can't you, love?"

"I can't make love to you"; the golden boy was near crying now.

"Don't you love me then?" the blonde now in tears.

"Of course I do, I… I just can't."

"Then why can't you Harry?"

"I JUST CAN'T OKAY!" Harry was crying and yelling now.

"FINE! THEN DON'T"

With that the Veela stormed out of their room. He needed to talk to someone and his godfather was certainly not the person he wanted to see right now. Hearing his mother still conversing with Charlie he decided he didn't want to interrupt them. He didn't recall walking up to the door that the girls shared. Knocking softly on their door Hermione opened.

"Granger…" Draco choked.

"Merlin Draco, what happened?"

"Harry…" he whimpered and another round of tears fell.

Hermione pulled him into her arms and comforted him. After he'd calmed down she asked him to tell her what happened. Listening to Draco while he quietly, as to not wake Ginny, recounted what had transgressed in their room.

"Oh Draco, Harry's just scared. He's never been with anyone before. He always acts like a git when he's scared."

"What do I do? I'd never hurt him", Draco cried.

"I know Draco, I know. But in al the years of having been Harry's best friend I've learned that when he's scared he clamps up. He had a pretty rotten childhood and I don't think he ever really learned to open up to someone. You need to show him that you really love him with or without the sex. Maybe he'll open up to you. For all his being Gryffindor when it comes to this, it seems his courage took flight."

Feeling a bit better Draco thanked her and bid her good night.

He softly entered their quarters and saw his mate still hurdled into a ball on the bed. Rocking back and forth silently, while tears were still flowing.

"Harry…"

At the sound of his name the boy only cried louder.

"Harry, look at me", the Veela made sure his voice portrayed all the love he had for this boy. Still not looking up Harry felt a finger gingerly lifting up his face.

"I'm sorry for yelling a you, my Pegasus. I should have realised…"

"Oh Dray, Dray…" Harry crawled into his mate's arms. They just sat on the bed with Draco slowly rocking his mate for comfort. After Harry had settled down Draco turned his fiancé's face towards him.

"Love, I would never hurt you. If you're not ready yet, then we won't do anything till you're ready. I love you to much to lose you over this."

"You're not mad at me? You're not leaving me?"

Hearing the fear in his love's voice whatever anger the Veela still felt faded away. Merlin, he really was petrified.

"No, I'm not mad at you Harry but you have to tell me the truth. And I'll never leave you." he whispered in Harry's ear.

Sighing once more Harry finally found the courage to voice out his fear. It turned out that the green-eyed boy was afraid of losing control, getting hurt because the other wouldn't know when to stop, afraid of being raped.

"Harry, did someone try to rape you?" the blonde said in a concerned yet calm voice. The other boy shook his head.

"Then why are you so terrified of me?" He'd realised that his mate was afraid of being raped by him.

Shuddering Harry started telling his mate about the visions he would see through his link with Voldemort. Visions of how death eaters raped and finally ending with the vision where he'd seen the elder Malfoy rape a small boy with black hair. By now the Pegasus was sobbing.

"Oh Harry…"

Cradling his love close to his chest, he silently cursed his father again and again as well as the fact that he looked so much like the man. This was going to be a long night.

In the middle of the night Harry woke up screaming. Draco's wings quickly wrapped around the boy while he whispered soothing words in the boy's ear.

"Dray, hold me…."

"I am Harry, I won't let go. Lucius?"

Nodding Potter tightened his grip on his mate.

"What if you changed my hair again, would that help?"

"I don't want to, I want to be able to make love to you without seeing Lucius in you."

"But you do see me right, when we kiss."

"Lucius didn't kiss" Harry answered flatly.

"Was it dark then?" Harry nodded.

"Then I have an idea", the blonde said. Harry's face lit up and Draco knew beyond a doubt that his mate truly loved him and wanted to make love to him.

Getting of the bed the Veela set about lighting the fireplace and the torches on the wall. He enchanted the ceiling of their bed that now showed dozens of lit candles. He took off to the music room and after shrinking the piano he returned.

Enlarging the piano again he charmed it to softly play music. Glancing about the room he was satisfied that it was perfect. After all Harry had shared, he wanted it to be perfect. Emerald eyes looked about the room in confusion.

"Dray…"

"Sshh…"

Taking the fragile boy gentle in his arms he started kissing him. Planting soft kisses on his mate's collar bone while trailing his cheek softly with the back of his hand. Hearing Harry whimper Draco continued though watching Harry's every reaction to what he did. Slowly he continued to softly kiss and lick his shoulders, chest and arms.

"Harry", he said huskily, "are you okay?"

"Yes… yes…" he whispered.

"You'll tell me if you get uncomfortable right?"

A nod. Draco continued trailing his body with his tongue till he arrived at his mate's thighs. Feeling his mate stiffen he said, "It's okay Harry, it's your Dray" the boy beneath him relaxed again.

He repeated this until Harry stayed relaxed each time Draco would trail him all over his body. Feeling mischievous or it might have been delirious at having his mate's cock standing hard and erect, he took it in his mouth. First just the head but hearing Harry moan he deepened it till he swallowed it in it's entirety. He kept sucking, licking, nibbling and then sucking again until his mate came screaming his name. He swallowed and after a quick scourgify he kissed Harry passionately on his mouth.

Pulling back due to the lack of oxygen he panted, "Are you okay love?" Another nod.

"Good, then I'll take a quick cold shower."

Harry however wanted to return the favour Draco had given him. But the silver-eyed boy refused, "No, my dearest Pegasus, not yet, not until you can only feel en see me making love to you."

Tears fell silently from the raven-haired boy while the Veela showered. He was still crying when the boy returned. Rushing to the bed Draco cursed himself inwardly for being so inconsiderate.

"Love, why are you crying?"

Not knowing how to express the overwhelming feelings of love that he felt, he just smiled feebly and muttered, "Thank you for loving me."

It was well into the afternoon when the boys woke. Though neither moved, they just laid there in each other's arms. Seeing the piano in the room Harry turned to look at his lover.

"Dray, will you play for me?"

Sliding out of bed Draco moved to the piano. Harry propped himself up against the pillows and listened to Draco play. A number of pieces later someone knocked at their door, they exchanged brief glances. Harry shook his head as a sign to let his mate continue playing and got out of bed. Putting on some robes he went to open the door. It was Cissy.

"Good morning boys", she said with cheer and greeted each with a kiss.

"Good morning, Cissy"

"Morning mother"

"Oh, you have a piano!"

_'She looks everybit as elated as Dray did when he first saw that thing,' _Harry thought.

"Would you like to play mother?"

"As much as I'd like too, I can't since I came up here to fetch you. Dumbledore's downstairs waiting for you. I'm glad I know my way around Marauders Mansion or I'm afraid our dear Professor would have come for nothing."

She said with twinkles in her eyes. Confused both boys looked at her, the Veela because she had indicated that only those who knew their way around the house would be able to find them and Harry because she'd called the house Marauders' Mansion.

"Okay, spill it dears. Can't have you going down in a daze now.", she said in a tone that sounded very much like Tonks.

They all laughed at her antics. But before they went down she quickly answered their questions. It turned out that the bedroom door would disappear when the residents didn't want to be disturbed. The door would only reappear on the outside if they opened the door from the inside or if the person standing would know the password to allow a portion of the door to appear. The password of course hadn't been changed in years and was still 'Squash Slytherins'. Grimmauld Place used to be the hangout of the Marauders during the summer months when they would get together after Sirius inherited it. So Lily and her dubbed the house 'Marauders Mansion' after they found out the house held as many tricks as their boyfriends. Harry wanted to know more but knew they'd have to hurry down. It wasn't really very polite to have the Headmaster of your school waiting in the study.

They went into the study finding that Albus Dumbledore was enjoying the company of the other teens. It seemed that they were discussing Harry's plan for the Welcoming Feast.

"Ah, Harry, Draco", the old wizard greeted them with wink, "it seems you gave them quite a scare this afternoon." He waved his hands towards the other teens.

"It's a good thing Narcissa told them not to worry."

"What happened to you mates?", Ron asked. The couple explained that it apparently the door would disappear if the residents wouldn't like to be disturbed. The girls burst out giggling and Ron turned a shade of green, even Dumbledore chuckled.

"Get your heads out of the gutter, I was just playing the piano", Draco said in mock annoyance.

"Yeah right", Ginny teased. The Pegasus however felt discomfort creeping up.

"Sir", he said in a serious tone, "you wanted to see us?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Preparetions**

"So I did Harry, so I did." Dumbledore explained that his prodigy was indeed right in assuming that the betrothal between the greatest arch rivals in Hogwarts history would flush out the remaining Magical Creatures of the House it might not bring out their mates.

Only Ginny's mates would be flushed out being magical beings themselves but their was no guarantee that the Liger's and the Dragon's mate would too. So they had to make a contingency plan in case they wouldn't come out.

And also there was the matter of weddings to be discussed. What if either of the mates wouldn't want to get mated or married to their counterpart? Ron had given in considering that in the end getting married and mated you didn't love would be worth it if they could kick Voldemort's arse and he could still have a large family as long as he could have sex with his mate in their Liger forms.

"Beats having to see who you're having sex with", the redhead grinned. The group rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Ronald Weasley, you can be such a arse sometimes", Ginny said waspishly.

It was almost dinner time when they had decided that the best plan would be for all the revealed members of the House to stay at the Shrieking Shack till the time came that the Fifth House would open itself. They also agreed that it would be safest for Narcissa to stay at the mansion and have Tonks give her metamorphmagus training, Lupin would brush up her defence skills and Snape would teach her Occlumency.

Finally the headmaster proposed that Harry would reopen the DA-meetings. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were opposed to the idea saying that they didn't want a repeat of Marietta Edgecombe. There was too much at stake now.

"Actually, I think we can do that, Professor, but there have to be certain restrictions. First, if we do re-open Dumbledore's Army with your permission I would like to it to be clandestine. If it seems illegal they will be more alert. Next, I would like to be able to screen each member before giving him or her admittance. I certainly do not wish to train death eaters-to-be nor do I wish a repeat of last year. Furthermore I would like permission to enter the Forbidden Forest with the DA for special training sessions without having to worry about Filch. And lastly I would like to have permission to use the Quidditch field for the DA after curfew. I will keep you posted of course as to when we would be venturing out."

The teens looked at Harry in shock.

"Oh, and before I forget I would like the same privileges for the members of my house…The Fifth House."

Albus sighed.

"I should know better but I will still ask you. Are you absolutely sure Harry, that no harm will come to the DA-students if you were to venture out into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes sir. I don't know why but my unicorn self says it to be safe."

"Very well, permission granted."

This ended their meeting and they went into the kitchen where Dobby served the teens, the headmaster and Cissy a grand dinner. Severus and Remus had already taken of that morning to Hogwarts and Tonks had left on a mission.

"Dobby is wanting to asks masters if masters needs Dobby to go back to school sirs" the elf squeaked at Harry and Draco.

"Aren't you still in service of Professor Dumbledore, Dobby?" Dray asked politely.

"No sirs, Dobby is resigned from Hogwarts, sirs. Master Dumbledore good master but Dobby wants be with his Masters Potters, sirs," the house-elf answered sincerely.

Albus was thoroughly enjoying himself watching the astonishment on the faces of his students.

"And we couldn't let Dobby be unhappy now could we", the headmaster chuckled.

"But, but we haven't even discussed this", Harry stammered.

"I thought you like Dobby, love?" Draco said, "So what's there to discuss?"

"Payment of course, working conditions, free days etc.", Hermione spat with disbelieve at Draco. Slightly take aback and noticing the redheads rolling their eyes, the Veela decided it might be wiser to let his mate handle this as Granger obviously was still into that House-elf liberation thing.

"'Mione", Harry admonished, "There is no need to sneer at Dray. You know I'd never let Dobby do anything against his will and that I'd always keep his best interest at heart too."

Blushing the bushy-haired witch sat down again. Suddenly the floor seemed much more interesting to her. The others were chuckling at this development.

"Well Dobby", Harry spoke to the house-elf, "as you have been employed into our household without our knowledge", he looked sternly at the elf who cringed, "I guess we should thank you for all your services this summer."

"Harry Potter don't wants Dobby?" the house-elf wailed, "Harry Potter sirs don't wants Dobby to serve him?"

The big elven eyes became even bigger as large tears brimmed his eyes.

"That is correct Dobby, we do not want to employ you."

_'Dray love, can we adopt him into our family? '_

Startling his mate when he heard him in his head. Overcoming his initial shock the Veela nodded with a bright smile. The poor house-elf was crying so loudly that Hermione looked at Harry in shock, wondering when her best friend had become so utterly inconsiderate and cruel.

"Dobby", Harry addressed the elf in a compassionate tone, "the reason why we don't want to employ you is because…"

He stopped for a moment to let the house-elf regain his composure and the couple placed their hand on each of the elf's shoulders.

"Because we would like you to become part of our family, if you'd like that too of course."

If they had been shocked in the passed few weeks the shock of those present was nothing compared to the shock they got when they saw their hosts standing on each side of the house-elf as if he was their son. Crying once more the little elf nodded.

"Do I understand correctly", Cissy said looking at the three of them, "that I've just become a grandmother?"

Grinning Draco shrugged, "I suppose so mother. And you'll have to pamper our son with love while we are at school of course."

As if struck by lightning, Cissy jumped into grandmother mode.

"You two do realize that Dobby is going to need godparents, his own room and everything else becoming of a Potter."

Smirking the couple nodded in affirmation. Tears brimmed the house-elf's eyes once more, realising that he wasn't just being treated as equal to a wizard; he was now adopted by one. He'd thought he was only to be treated as an equal.

"Thanks you sirs, Dobby knows of big heart Harry Potter sir. Dobby no guessed both masters Potter big heart. Dobby no is equal, Dobby is son!"

The little creature who'd looked after Harry's best interest since second year squealed and danced in delight. Ginny got up and joined him. Soon everyone was dancing in the kitchen even the old wizard. Tired from dancing Hermione approached the new parents.

"Congratulations guys. I have to admit for a moment I thought Harry, that you'd become a totally inconsiderate git like Ron but this is even better. And you my dearest brother-in-law never cease to amaze me."

"Actually 'Mione I only asked Draco if we could adopt him into our family, Dray's the one who decided to adopt him as our son."

"I'm so happy for the three of you. So I guess that makes me Aunt 'Mione then." Hermione Granger hugged her former nemesis for good measure before returning to the other teens.

"Well, it will be unofficial till after the marriage when the Potters can file for adoption. However, Dobby, being a pure Magical being, means it has to be approved by the Wizengamot. Not to fret though, I see no reason why the Wizengamot should reject your petition. Anyhow, I wanted to thank you both for a delightful and wonderful evening. I shall be returning to Hogwarts now and see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon sir? Aren't we taking the Hogwarts Express?" Harry inquired.

"No, I'm afraid I shall require you, Draco, Narcissa and Dobby to come in early with regards to the itinerary of this year's Welcoming Feast. Therefore you shall apparate into Hogsmeade and enter the castle through the Shrieking Shack. Oh, and while you are there, please have a look around to see whether all is satisfactory. The others shall be boarding the train as per usual. Now what time shall we meet…. Afternoon teatime maybe?"

"Yes sir, we'll see you at teatime then."

"Mother, would you and Dobby be so kind as to meet us a ten in our private living quarters?" After Cissy and Dobby agreed, the boys walked over to their friends to inform them about their trip to Hogwarts.

The teens speculated to who would be the Dragon and the Protectors as they all figured that the mates where the most difficult to guess.

"Okay, so what do we know?"

"It must be a Slytherin or someone with Slytherin traits" Granger spoke.

"But the only non-Slyterin with Slytherin traits is Harry, so that's out of the question", Ginny added.

"The person has already turned 16…" the Pegasus mused.

"Oi Draco, you're Slytherin who do you reckon is the Dragon? My bet's with you mate', Ron declared.

"Hmm… The only Slytherins that are 16 other than myself are Zabini, Pansy, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle from our year. So it's got to be one of them. Hmm…."

"Could it be Parkinson then Draco?", the redheaded girl asked, "I mean you were pretty to close to her. She hung on your every word."

"Sorry Weaslette, Pansy is worse than Aunt Bella. She isn't even a death eater yet and her idea of fun is torturing Muggle children. The only reason she stopped doing that and began hanging around me is because Lucius promised her she could bear my heir," the Veela said in a disgusted tone, "No, my best bet would be Blaise Zabini.

He doesn't voice himself out over the Dark Lord's antics. What? Why are all of you rolling your eyes?"

_'Cause love, you are the only on here who doesn't say old Voldemort's name. I'm been hammering at them all of last year, and the DA too, to get them to stop fearing the damn name. How will you fight a wizard if you're afraid to say his name? Oh, by the way it works two ways if you think of me I can hear your thoughts too.'_

_'Okay, this is pretty cool but'_

"Get one thing straight if I say 'Dark Lord' instead of Voldemort it's more out of an old habit than out of fear. If I'd fear the bloody bastard I wouldn't be here," the blonde sneered.

_'And here I thought you were here because of pretty, old me?' _Harry teased. Draco did the only thing he could think of and stuck his tongue out at his Mate.

"So you really think it could be Blaise?", Hermione asked Draco in a soft voice, laced with longing.

"Yes, I do 'Mione, but be careful what you wish for. Until the revelation has occurred; it remains an educated guess. Till that moment, you are yearning for someone who might end on the opposite end of the war or at best he'll stay on the sidelines and even if he is indeed the Dragon of Slytherin, the chance is slim that you're his mate. Remember that 'Mione, I'd really hate to see you hurt. You've grown on me, little Ms. Know-It-All, sister of mine."

"Oi 'Mione, you've got the hots for Zabini and you never told me?", Ron asked outraged.

Ginny shut him up, "Look who's talking, you've been going out with all kinds of girls just cause you never had the gal to ask 'pretty Ms. Susan Bones' to be your girlfriend."

Her brother glared bright red at her.

"Yeah right Gin, like you have told anyone about your secret night-time strolls to the Astronomy Tower these past to years with Neville and Loony. What's it like Gin? Is it really as good as Fred and George say? Honestly Gin who in their right mind would like to to snog, a walking accident or a raving lunatic?"

Furious the Pendragon transformed.

"You dare to question me?", she hissed while yielding her sword.

Draco oblivious at how Weasleys' fought jumped between the Pendragon and the Liger. In her fury Ginny Weasley struck her sword against the silver-haired boy. If it hadn't been for his quick seeker reflexes he'd surely been hit. Pandemonium erupted once more. The Veela stood in his full glory ready to attack either the Liger, which was slashing about with his paws, or the Warrior Queen. Cissy scurried out of the kitchen carrying Dobby with her. Hermione was weeping in a corner, for once terrified that maybe her friends would hurt each other.

"ENOUGH!" Roared the Pegasus stomping his front legs onto the floor, his emerald eyes blazing with fury and his horn radiating power. The Warrior Queen bowed to him and sheeted her sword, though not yet transforming back. His mate came to stand next to him, wings relaxed, however the Liger wouldn't calm down. A bright light of pure white hit the Liger. Whimpering the Liger lied down on the floor.

"DON'T EVER CROSS ME AGAIN! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT, YOU DUMB GIT!", the Pegasus roared.

Only then did everyone return into his or her human forms. Harry was the last to transform back.

"Other than the fact that I'm really disappointed in you guys, there is also a good side to this near disaster. Love, would you be so kind to tend to our Hermione and promise me you'll never jump into a Weasley argument again."

He looked at them all, one by one.

"Harry, what did you hit me with?", Ron asked wearily. He was feeling quite exhausted from the ordeal.

"I stunned your emotions Ron, that's why you feel so drained, you tried to fight it. Okay, now that everyone has settled down again I'd like to make a little announcement. I believe we've solved the mates' mystery of Ron and Ginny. If you take into account that Ron freaked out when Gin verbally attacked him on Susan Bones. The Liger in him went berserk meaning that she is his mate. Ron is a true Gryffindor who doesn't scare easily, except for maybe spiders, Harry added with a grin.

"And then Ginny who transformed into her Pendragon self when her brother mocked her lovers, tell me that they aren't the Protectors. Sorry Ron, you'll just have to learn how to live with it. But hey, if you can accept my relationship with your former nemesis, then you can surely accept your sister's love life as the Pendragon."

Hermione, still slightly shivering in Draco's arms, was listening in awe to Harry's revelations. Her head snapped up in attention when the speaker addressed her. "'Mione, how long have you wanted to be with Blaise?"

_'Be careful, my lovely Pegasus, our sister is still very fragile at the moment,' _came Draco's voice in his head.

_'I know love, I know… But I have to confirm whether or not she is indeed most likely to be the mate of the Dragon in the event he is indeed Blaise Zabini.'_

Blushing the witch answered, "Since our second year, but it got really bad after he caught me on my way to the common room after curfew last year. Why he didn't turn me in to that hag Umbridge I still don't understand."

"What do you mean by that 'Mione?"

Hermione recounted how she'd been in the library and lost track of time. On her way back to the Gryffindor Tower she'd hid in a nook from a passing by group of the Inquisitional Squad. Blaise had however grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him. He'd lowered his face to nearly touch hers and whispered,

'Don't get caught by the others. It's pretty dangerous out here after curfew nowadays.'

With that Zabini had turned around and left. Since that encounter she couldn't get him out of her mind despite her efforts of trying because he'd probably end up on the Dark Side.

"Guess, that Zabini guy isn't as bad as I thought him to be", Ron piped up.

_'Love, how close are you to Blaise?'_

_'We were best friends for sometime but he is one of few people I do trust in Slytherin, why?'_

_'Cause we need to invite a best man for both of us.'_

"Oi Harry, Draco we need to discuss your wedding. It's tomorrow. When were you guys planning to plan your own wedding?", Hermione chastised them.

Laughing and knowing their friend would go into full lecture mode the siblings called it a night. In the end the couple had agreed that Dobby would be their ring-barer, Ron Harry's best man, Blaise Draco's best man, Hermione and Ginny their flower-girls with Dumbledore preceding the ceremony.

"Just one last thing before we turn in, have you told the others what their roles will be?"

Promising their sister-at-heart that they would have taken care of everything by morning they went of to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Journey to Hogwarts**

Draco and Harry woke up earlier than the rest of the household. Hermione had listed down a number of things they still needed to do. Harry entered the shower first while soon to be Mr. Potter re-read their list.

_Ask Ron and Blaise to be best man_

_Ask Ginny to be flower-girl_

_Ask Dobby to be ring-barer_

_Ask Remus, Charlie, Cissy and Severus to be_

_their witnesses_

_Arrange attire_

_Discuss settings with Professor Dumbledore_

Draco sat at their small writing desk in the corner of their bedroom, writing a letter to Blaise. There were several props of parchment littering the bedroom floor when Harry entered.

"Your turn, Love, to hit the shower". Draco looked up with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I can't seem to write Blaise an appropriate letter to ask him to be my best man. He's the only one I trust but we haven't been that close. Not like I am now with the Weasels and Granger."

Harry told him to go take a shower and he'd write the letter to Blaise on behalf of both of them. Giving into his mate the Veela left to shower and leave Harry to write the letter. The groom wrote a quick yet sincere note to the Slytherin and spelled the letter so that only Blaise would be able to read it. After pocketing the parchment he went down to the kitchen to join the others.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Harry", they greeted him.

Grabbing some eggs, toast and coffee he joined the others at the kitchen table. Soon Draco joined his side.

"Where are your trunks Harry, Draco?" Ginny spoke up from the far side of the table.

"Actually Gin, we're not taking the Hogwarts Express. We have an appointment with Dumbledore at afternoon teatime," Harry answered.

"By the way", Dray said looking at all of them, "we have a favour to ask from all of you. Ron, would you please honour us by being Harry's best man?"

Ron straightened his back before proudly affirming to their request.

"Ginny would you and Hermione honour us by being our flower-girls?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the silver-haired boy.

"Of course we would. You're a much part of the Weasley family as Harry is."

"Dobby, son, how would you like to be our ring-barer?"

The house-elf squealed in delight, eyes brimming with pride, "Yes, fathers, Dobby like being ring-barer for fathers, sirs."

Now it was the golden boy's turn to ask, "Mother, will you give us the honours of being our witness?"

Cissy looked at her son's mate with contemplation.

"Mother", Draco cried in nervousness.

"What my dragon? Oh, of course I will silly. I was just wondering why Harry called me 'mother', I could never replace Lily", she said.

"No, that's true. No one can replace my mum and dad and Mrs. Weasley has been the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. However you are Dray's mum and I'd like to be able to call you mother too."

Harry started to shuffle with his feet. "I guess I want to be your son too," he whispered the last fearing rejection.

"Harry James Potter, you are my son now too," Cissy said in clear voice, "Lily would be proud of you, of who you've become despite of her sister's horrid behaviour and I am proud to have you as my son."

Beaming Harry asked them if they would wear their Muggle attire that they'd all had worn during their trip to Diagon Alley.

Hermione shook her head, "I hope you guys are aware of the fact that marriage ceremonies are in robes… dressrobes?"

Grinning at each other the two boys said rather cheekily that they were already going to break so many so-called traditions that one more wouldn't matter. Besides they were thinking about using a cloak to top the attire off, that way it would be a little Muggle and a little Wizard tradition.

Still shaking her head Hermione asked whose idea it was. Draco admitted that it was his idea and he wanted to show his house that there were also good things in the Muggle world. Sensing she wouldn't be able to change their minds the witch let it go.

"Oi 'Mione, could you do us a favour and give this letter to Blaise secretly? I'd send it by owl but Hedwig's to well known by everyone and since you'll see him at the prefects' carriage you'd have more opportunity to give it discreetly than she has. I've spelled it so that only Blaise Zabini can read it and if he accepts he needs to crumple the parchment before destroying it. If he declines he only had to incinerate it. That way we'll know his answer. Just in case he accepts could you please ask him his size for clothing, Ron can let us know by telepathy. Just picture me in your mind Ron, and I'll know what you are thinking. But please we need to know the answer by two if we want to get everything in order for tonight."

Just then Charlie came in to pick the three teens up.

"Oi, Charlie, we're in the kitchen." Harry called. The dragontamer entered the kitchen and grabbed some coffee while waiting for them to finish up.

"Uhm, Charlie would you please be our witness?"

"Sure Harry. I'd be honoured." Having finished their breakfast they all said their goodbyes and the group left.

"Mother, Dobby, we need to leave around noon as well. Harry and I would like to pass by Diagon Alley before heading to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, dragon? We'll be on our own and I don't know if I'd be much help yet if Deatheaters should attack. And Dobby is still bound by house-elf codes till you officially adopt him. "

"We'll do the same trick like last time mother and I can charm Dobby's appearance too. But we do need to buy some cloaks for tonight's wedding and I also want to buy a few books at Flourish and Blotts'."

"Al right then children we will go."

As they were getting into their Muggle attire Draco suddenly started laughing. Confused Harry looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"Love, the furniture we bought is still shrunk in my pocket", he blurted out between laughs. Potter joined the laughter; they'd wanted to do their redecorating and ended up totally forgetting about it. The minute they were able to control their laughter the two boys finished getting dressed and set about placing their new furniture in their house. Then they waited for Dobby so Harry could charm him.

"Wow, Dobby you look just like an ordinary child wizard."

Looking in the mirror the elf hardly recognized himself. He saw a young human boy with black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He looked just like Harry and Draco. His blonde father shrunk some Muggle clothing so they'd fit his son perfectly. The four of them met up in the hall each complimenting each other on their gorgeous, yet unidentifiable looks. The boys had already shrunk their trunks and placed them in their pockets. Cissy, now considerably relaxed, signalled that it was time for them to go.

Charlie had seen the teens of to the Hogwarts Express. The three entered an empty cabin and began storing their trunk. After they placed their things Hermione took of to the Prefects' carriage. Ron and Ginny next to each other discussing the possible reactions to tonight's developments when Neville and Luna entered the compartment. Ron looked wide-eyed at Neville. The fat boy had lost his fat and across him now sat a lean, muscular boy. He'd grown several inches too.

"Wow, Neville, you've grown." the redhead said. "Yeah, I suddenly lost my fat and became muscular over the summer. My gran reckons it was just babyfat after all." the boy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you look delicious love and you too Luna you're even more stunning now," Ginny said while licking her lips. Seeing her two lovers squirm in their seats eyeing her brother she told them Ron already knew.

"Yeah, mate I'm okay with the three of you. I trust you to take care of my baby sister," Ron said with a big smile giving Luna a wink. Relieved the two greeted Ginny with a passionate kiss each.

"Oi, you three, I said I'm okay with the idea but I can do without the visuals", Ron exclaimed with a mock-glare,

"I might start to feel sorry for myself here."

"You know Ron, you might get lucky after tonight", the youngest Weasley teased.

"Why? What's going to happen tonight?" Neville asked.

"You'll see Love, you'll see but I suggest you sit at the far end of your table nearest to the high table. I'm glad they finally saw it too," Luna added.

"Excuse me?," the Liger asked. As far as he could tell Ginny hadn't told them about Harry and Draco but he had a feeling Loony knew.

"Ronald, you know what I mean considering you are going to be part of it tonight."

His sister then explained that her female lover had become a seer on her sixteenth birthday at the end of last year. Sealing their cabin with privacy wards and silencing charm. The four discussed the special gifts they had received on their sixteenth birthdays.

Finally the meeting was over in the Prefects' carriage. Hermione Granger needed to grab hold of Zabini before he'd leave the carriage. She hexed his bag discreetly making the seams disappear. Swearing Blaise bent over to grab his parchments and quills. Hermione helped him of course and fixed his bag for him. Everyone had left the carriage now and it was just the two of them.

"Mr. Zabini", she started, "I am to give you this message discreetly with the instructions that in the event you accept you need to crumple the letter up before destroying it. Or if you should choose to decline; to incinerate this letter. I'll await your answer."

Blaise read the letter carefully

_Dear Mr. Zabini, Blaise_

_Draco and I would like to ask you of doing us the honour of being Draco's best man. As you know, you are the only one Draco trust within Slytherin House and therefore I trust you as well. Though we may have seemed arch enemies throughout the years, we have also felt a strong attraction towards each other. Neither giving in to our emotions till this summer. To put it bluntly, in all honesty to you, I am Draco's mate. Understanding that this may or may not come as a shock to you I assure you that if you should decline neither Dray nor I shall respect you any less. If you choose to accept and be my love's best man we shall both be incredibly grateful to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

"Are you serious?" the Italian Slytherin asked his Gryffindor counterpart.

"Yes, they've been together since Harry's near fatal accident this summer," Hermione answered after checking if anyone could hear them.

Blaise pondered a moment before crumpling the letter and destroying it.

"Thank you," the witch said simply and proceeded on questioning him about his clothes' size.

"Meet me at the same place where you caught me last year before the Welcoming Feast", she said then she turned around and quickly left before either her own hormones would get to her or he could ask her more questions which wouldn't be safe to answer in the train. 'Mione rushed to their cabin only to find it locked and spelled.

"Merlin, how the hell am I going to give him this information? It's already twelve-thirty."

'_Ron, Ron open up this damn door,'_ she thought to no avail.

Zabini however had recovered quickly from her reaction and had stridden after her when he heard her desperate voice in his head. The Italian rushed to her side, his instincts taking him directly to her. Without a word he pushed the door open, though grazing her arm accidentally. The young witch who had been fighting her emotions for so long collapsed, her body couldn't take it any more. Blaise deftly scooped her up with one arm and carried her in.

The four teens inside froze when the door burst open.

"How? What? 'Mione!" Ron stared with shock. The Weasley's were ready to pounce the young Slytherin when Luna held up her hand to stop them.

"Neville love, be a dear and seal the door. He's the one," the Ravenclaw said simply.

Ron wanted to rush to Hermione's side but stopped dead in his track when he saw two glaring golden eyes trained on him.

"She's your mate isn't she?," the Liger said simply while taking his seat again. The dragon looked back at him.

"How do you know?" he grunted.

"Oh dear", Ginny said, "she fought it. Merlin, she's the smartest witch this century and she fought mating magic. Blaise, please let me tend to our sister. Your mate didn't want to believe you could actually love her so she's fought it for years."

Reluctantly the Dragon of Slytherin sat next to Ron thus allowing Ginny to tend to her sister. Neville added extra security on the door by letting vines cover it. He then cast several privacy spells and silencing charms. Ron took the liberty on filling Blaise in on what happened over the summer. Occasionally both glanced at the muggleborn witch. Remembering that he was supposed to pass on Zabini's measurements to Harry he inquired whether the boy had accepted or declined the offer. Scrunching his face in concentration Ron past the measurements through to Harry.

Harry had felt the jolt that meant that Zabini had accepted the offer. They had found cloaks for everyone and where at Flourish and Blotts buying some books with regards to the Magical beings their group consisted of. When Ron's message finally came through. They hurried into London to buy some stylish Muggle clothes for Blaise and rushed back to Diagon Alley to buy him a matching cloak. It was nearly two o'clock when they apparated into Hogsmeade wearing their robes thus concealing their Muggle clothing. Dobby, who had apparated directly into the Shrieking Shack greeted them upon their arrival. "Dobby, calm down. We've only been apart for ten minutes," Draco admonished his son while embracing him.

Inside Harry removed the glamour charms while Cissy transformed herself back. They walked around the house, which still had looked like the run down haunted house on the outside, admiring the work the Hogwarts Professors had put into the Shack. The rooms were brightly lit and were decorated in a warm homely style. They immediately recognised for whom the bedrooms were intended, save one.

The group assumed that it would be the guest room. Draco and Harry's room was decorated in silver and green. Showing little Veelas and Pegasi on the wall. Ron's room was yellow and red with little Ligers. Then they went on to a red and gold room with a blue ceiling the design showed little versions of the astral sign 'Libra'. The last identifiable bedroom was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours sporting tiny dragons. The last bedroom however only contained a single four poster bed. It wasn't really decorated at all; the walls and ceiling were white.

They had a magical fireplace in the living room that only gave of warmth and the illusion of a fire. The living room resembled more the idea of the commons thus they called it the common room. They went to their room and restored their trunks to their original size. While the boys unpacked their stuff, Cissy and her grandson laid out the newly bought items in the respective rooms.

At three-thirty the family went up to the castle. They passed by the dungeons first to ask Lupin and Snape to be their witnesses. As godfather Severus could not refuse however it took quite a bit of coaching from Remus and Cissy to get him to wear Muggle clothing. The head of Slytherin was already appalled by the idea that he wouldn't be able to wear his traditional black clothing. Nonetheless, he finally gave in and the family left to meet up with Dumbledore.

Dobby opened the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They found the professor waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Good afternoon Narcissa, Harry, Draco, Dobby. Have a seat. Lemon drop?"

Only Dobby accepted a lemon drop. As it was the Headmaster wanted to know how they had arranged their betrothal. They explained who their participants were and their respective roles during the wedding. Then Albus asked them if it would be all right if the Wizengamot were to be present during their ceremony as he had already taken the liberty of informing them that the Potters would like to adopt a house-elf as their son. The Wizengamot made it clear that although they were not opposed to the idea they would be honoured to be present at the ceremony and upon the couple's prompting, give them their final answer.

After they agreed to allow the Wizengamot to be present they left Dumbledore's office. Seeing they still had time to spare the family took a walk by the lake before returning to the Shack to ready themselves.

Just when the train was about to stop Hermione came to. "'Mione, you need to stop fighting your feelings," Ginny told the brown-haired girl who had closed her eyes again.

"Why?" she cried. Large tears fell on her cheeks.

"Blaise could never love a 'Mudblood' like me. It's hopeless Gin. There is no way he could love me."

It broke Zabini's heart hearing her say these things.

"Hermione", he whispered softly in her ear, "you have to believe it. I do love you. I have since the first time I saw you back in first year. I want to be with you, spend eternity with you."

When she only started to cry louder he took a step back.

"Merlin, Ginny your sister's going mad. I can even hear him whispering to me," Hermione wailed.

Before anyone could tell her otherwise Blaise kissed her. Startled she opened her eyes.

"Blaise, uh, Mr. Zabini.."

"Blaise will do just fine, love. I'm never letting you go now I've got you."

The other occupants quickly gathered their things and Ron even accio'd Zabini's stuff while the dragon explained everything to his mate during their ride in the coaches. Feeling a pang of jealousy now that everyone seemed to be with their mate but him, he really hoped his mate would be flushed out tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**The Welcoming Feast**

The future inhabitants of the Fifth House, the Veela's mother and Dobby assembled in the DA classroom where Remus was waiting for them. They greeted each other warmly.

"Mr. Zabini, Zabini", the betrothed greeted the italian.

"Blaise, will do Potter, Draco."

"Harry please, just Harry"

"All right Harry." the Slytherin grinned, "Congrats you two. So how did you finally declare your feelings for each other?"

"We'll tell you all about it at our new residence and at the looks of things you and 'Mione got together too." Draco said cheekily.

They set of towards the Whomping Willow.

"Luna, would you be so kind as to hit that root with one of your arrows?" the Pegasus asked his sister's lover.

If she was surprised she certainly didn't show it. The girl transformed and shot one of her magical arrows that upon contact with the root ricocheted back to her. She caught it elegantly before returning it in her holder.

Amazed the Fifth House, save one, entered the tunnel, which led to their new Hogwarts home. The teens looked around their new quarters in awe and after having change into their Muggle clothes, topped of with their cloaks, gathered in the common room. Remus said he'd fetch the group just after the sorting had taken place. This would give Albus ample time to give his welcoming speech, give some sort of excuse in covering the disappearance of several students, them, and introduce the Wizengamot.

"Uh, would someone care to explain to me why there are king-size four poster beds in the bedrooms and an even bigger bed in the Gryffindor coloured bedroom?" Hermione said weakly. She was still leaning on the dragon, exhausted.

"'Mione, you know the prophecy. All of us, save Ron, have found our mates. Harry and I will be married tonight. Gin, Neville and Luna have been lovers since last year. You, my dearest sister, are the mate of the dragon. It is up to you to decide when and if you are ready to be his mate and share his bed," her silver-haired brother said with compassion, "I know it's not easy having squashed your feelings for so long. We'll support you in everything; you are our sister. For now I just want to know if you feel up to fulfilling the role of being our flower-girl?"

Their friend insisted that she'd still be a flower-girl so Harry suggested that she'd walk between Ginny and Luna, who also volunteered to be a flower-girl. Not wanting Neville to feel left out the raven-haired boy suggested that he would carry the bonding-ribbon, instead of accio-ing it during the rite. They were going over every aspect one more time, including the possible risks, when Remus entered the room.

"Dobby, son, it's time", Draco called. The house-elf stayed hidden, he was terrified of the Slytherin.

"Son!" worry ruled the boy's voice, "Where are you?" Still Dobby didn't respond.

"Harry, our son", he called to his mate in panic, "where is our son?"

"Dobby!" Harry's voice thundered in the Shack, "Come out this instant. Your father's worried sick! You need not fear the Dragon of Slytherin; he won't harm you in any way. You are to be a Potter and he is bound to protect you." the dark-haired boy's voice boomed.

Surprised to see the little house-elf shivering and shaking the Italian looked at him questioningly. "You are adopting _him_?," turning to Draco and Harry.

"Yes," both boys answered resolutely.

"But he's frightened of me, for Merlin knows whatever reason."

Draco cradled the little elf and soothed him.

"Why are you afraid of Blaise, love?" he asked sounding every bit worried as he felt for his son.

"He is Zabini", was the squeaky reply, "Zabini family bad, bad wizards to house-elves."

Taken a back at the sincere answer of the elf the dragon replied, "I am no more a bad wizard as your father is, little one. It is true that in my family house-elves are treated very badly though I have to admit that the dragon in me could never harm another creature without provocation. I am as much a threat to you as the others in this house are."

Dobby started crying, big tear drops falling from his large eyes.

"Dobby is very sorry fathers, Dobby so sorry fathers worried."

Hugging their son Harry and Draco made sure that their son understood that he'd been forgiven and that he was still their son. Having lost quite an amount of time the group ran out to the Great Hall.

They had just arrived when Professor McGonagall opened the door to let them in. The Great Hall was set up quite differently to the previous years. The house tables still stood at their respective places however the High Table was moved next to the Slytherin table and next to the Gryffindor table was another long table which seated the twelve members of the Wizengamot. The thirteenth member being the Headmaster stood in front waiting for them. Remus took his place as witness next to Charlie. Narcissa was standing next to Severus. Snape was still scowling when the entourage entered the Great Hall. The girls walked in first leaving a trail of red and white rose petals, followed by Ron, Neville, Blaise and Dobby. The Great Hall erupted noisily when the grooms entered hand in hand. Sounds of outrage, astonishments and even encouragements sounded throughout the hall. At the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat loudly and the glaring coming from the High Table the hall grew silent again.

"It is my pleasure and honour to lead the marriage ceremony between to former arch nemeses' of the two most notorious rivalling houses. Those of you who were here last year will remember the Sorting Hat's song encouraging the houses to unite. This is the ultimate union between two house rivals. Let us begin the bonding ritual. It has come to my attention that you, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans of Godric's Hollow wish to bind yourself to Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of Malfoy Manor."

"With all my heart and soul do I, Harry James Potter, wish to bind myself to Draco Lucius Malfoy for all eternity. "

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"Charlie Weasley, who has been like a brother to me in my entire wizarding life and Remus Lupin, best friend to my parents and godfather."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the Heir of Gryffindor?"

"We do." the wizards answered.

"And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of Malfoy Manor, wish to bind yourself to Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans of Godric's Hollow?"

"As sure as there is love and good in this world, do I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, wish to bind myself with body, mind and soul to Harry James Potter for all eternity."

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My godfather Severus Snape and my mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the Prince of Veelas?"

"We do." was their curt reply.

"Mr. Zabini, if you please", the Headmaster asked.

"Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will be bound throughout eternity…"

Wrapping the first ribbon around their wrist, thus tying them together.

"You are now bound in your human forms." Wrapping the second ribbon around their wrists,

"You are now bound in your spiritual forms. Wrapping the third and last ribbon around their wrists the dragon said,

"And now you are bound in your magical forms as well."

Eyes twinkling the Headmaster continued, "Dobby, will you please be so kind as to present the rings which symbolize their union in matrimony?"

The house-elf walked proudly to the front.

Harry took the ring from his son and placed it on his mate's left hand with the words, "You are my love, my mate, brother in arms and my friend. I swear by the Gods and Goddesses that I shall love you, care for you and protect you with everything I have."

Draco copied his mate's actions and said, "You are my mate, my love, my brother in arms, my friend and my everything. I swear by the Gods and Goddesses that I shall love you, cherish you, protect you and care for you with everything I have."

Luna 'saw' Lucius Malfoy entering the Entrance Hall and signalled the others discreetly as to not interrupt the wedding ritual. Never the less the couple noticed the others tense up, even Hermione now stood fierce.

"I am proud to introduce to the wizarding community Mr. and Mr. Harry Potter. You may kiss the groom," Albus Dumbledore said mischievously.

The couple kissed each other passionately, showing all those present how deep their love ran. Only when the door to the Great Hall burst open did they break their kiss.

Lucius Malfoy glared at his son.

"How dare you betray me? You are a Malfoy; you are mine. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" the elder Veela spat at his son.

"Actually, I am a Potter now, father. And though I am quite surprised to see you here, I am more astonished by the fact that you did not realize that I have to be with my mate," Draco replied calmly as if discussing the weather.

Furious Malfoy unfolded his wings and growled, "I own you and your bitch of a mother."

Cissy spoke up, "No, Lucius, you do not own our son. You may have tricked me, cursed me and threatened me into marriage but you have never owned our son or me. I might be cursed to never experience love from a loving husband, being bound in marriage to you but I will not let you take the happiness from our son. Go back to your mate Lucius. Go back to Tom or Voldemort or what ever it is you call him."

Shields were quickly raised to protect the students and guests when the angered Veela begun raining dagger feathers at random. Blaise protected his mate covering her in his dragon form, Neville and Luna, in their protectors' form, stood by the Pendragon. One feather however threatened to hit Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, kicking the Liger into action. Gracefully evading the daggers he grabbed the girl gently with his mouth and pulled her into safety before the shield closed. Leaving him incapable to aid his family in arms.

He comforted the terrified girl, rocking her gently against his body. Dobby however stood in front of his fathers and attacked the elder Malfoy.

"Thou shall not harm Dobby's fathers and grandmother", the house-elf said in a clear determined voice.

Hitting him with a blast that send him flying across the hall. All occupants of the Fifth House had now transformed into their Magical forms. The Pegasus assumed his leadership role once more and Narcissa shielded her grandson.

"MALFOY!" he thundered his wings flapping dangerously though still standing on the floor. His unicorn horn was radiating immense power, "Out of respect to my husband I will let you leave in one piece this time. I understand you are as much bound as a Veela to your mate as I am bound as a Pegasus to my mate. Next time we meet on a battlefield I shall not be so lenient. !!"

Knowing when he was on the loosing en of a battle the elder Veela retreated.

Sighs of relieve were heard around the Great Hall. Harry however took no notice and checked upon his family and mother-in-law.

"Ah yes", the Headmaster spoke up once more, releasing the shields which protected the students and the Wizengamot.

"This has become a very interesting evening indeed. Unexpected, but interesting never the less."

"Albus, we would like a word with you for a moment", an elderly witch said. The Wizengamot whispered and conferred with each other for a few moments before Dumbledore assumed his place once more.

"I certainly hope that future weddings which will hold place here at Hogwarts will be somewhat, shall I say, less eventful?" he said with a wink at the newly wed couple.

"However as a result of the developments which have taken place tonight there are two issues the Wizengamot wishes to address immediately. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Dobby please take a seat in front of the Wizengamot. You are now officially being questioned in regards to your statements and actions against a prominent wizard."

The Wizengamot questioned Cissy with regards to the events, which had led to her marriage and her married life. The Veela had used his charming powers over her in order to get her to marry him so that there would be an heir to the Malfoy estate. Both Harry and the Headmaster stated that she'd lived her married live under a combined curse of the Veela and the imperious curse which enabled her to remember everything however disabled her to do anything about it.

At the request of one of the witches on the panel Draco demonstrated it using said curse on the witch releasing her five minutes later. They questioned Dobby in regards to his actions of attacking a wizard, which was a major offence in the wizarding world, as the wizards he protected did not employ him. The family of the Fifth House, still in their Magical forms, watched the inquisition carefully, ready to jump in and rescue the two members of their household if need be. The panel questioned the elf with regards to calling said wizards his family. Finally having heard enough, the panel conferred once more.

"I, Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, presiding Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, hereby officially revoke the marriage bond between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy provided she is claimed by a new husband within the hour. If you fail to do so, you shall remain married by wizarding law to Lucius Malfoy"

Gasps where heard throughout the Great Hall. The teachers were murmuring that this hadn't occurred in a thousand years while most students were divided whether or not it was fair that she was only given one hour to choose a new husband.

"The Wizengamot has also decided after weighing the arguments in the case of House-elf Dobby that Dobby will be released from all his house-elf bonds and released into the custody of Mess. Harry and Draco Potter as their son and responsibility. These decisions made today by the Wizengamot are unquestionable and irrevocable."

Cheers erupted from the front of the Great Hall and soon everyone joined in. The cheers grew louder when the feast meal appeared on the tables. Only then did everyone realise how hungry they were.

Draco went up to his mother and nudged her discreetly, "Why don't you choose Charlie mother, I know you love him. He'll make you happy."

"Dragon, I'm too old for him. It wouldn't be fair to bind him to me."

At that moment Charlie joined them with Harry.

"Excuse me mother, but I would like to steal my husband away from you for a few minutes."

Harry took his husband by the arm and led him to the table where the others were already seated. Dobby, beaming, had save his fathers' seats. Leaning in to his husband the Pegasus whispered in his ear, "Charlie wanted to propose to mother."

Grinning the two boys sat facing the proposing redhead. The dragontamer had knelt down on one knee while holding Narcissa's hand.

"Cissy, would you honour me and make me the happiest wizard alive? Marry me," the husky voice, belonging to Charlie Weasley said.

Cissy, blinking back tears of happiness, jumped into the embrace, squeezing all air out of the second eldest son of Molly and Arthur.

"Yes", she answered softly, no longer being able to hold her tears back. The redheaded wizard proceeded to kiss away her tears.

"Oi, Harry, Draco", their table teased, "I guess that makes us your aunts and uncles then instead of your brothers and sisters."

"Who cares if we are brothers and sisters in arms or otherwise related? We're family!" Draco shot back merrily.

"No truer words can be spoken, young Draco. However it makes me wonder just how much your husband knows and lets on…" Severus smiled at his godson.

"I told you the truth Sev. Even I didn't realise how close to the truth I'd come." Harry retorted looking mock-insulted.

After the officiation of Cissy and Charlie, the couple passed by their table to pick up Dobby and left for Marauders' Mansion. The students were send to their common rooms, as they would all have classes in the morning.

The Fifth House lingered behind though, as they were wondering what the Headmaster had said on their account during the opening speech. After the guests and all the students had left Dumbledore joined them.

"I suppose you were wondering what I have said to the school?" The group nodded.

"I've told them that a fifth house has been added to Hogwarts, however as unfortunately not everything was ready at the start of the new school year and therefore other accommodations had to be arranged for the members of the fifth house. Naturally to assure that no one would question the Sorting Hat I made it quite clear to everyone that this development was born out of necessity. The students in question all having received a rather unique inheritance during their sixteenth birthdays. Also I need to inform you, as I already have the rest of the students, that your Head of House shall be Professor R.J. Lupin."

Their table erupted into cheers. After they settled down, their new Head of House bid them to return to their common rooms after handing them their timetables.

The students of the Fifth House, now joined with the presence of Susan Bones, sat in their common room. Hermione lay curled up to Blaise on a sofa looking immensely happy, for once not caring to read a book.

Ron was fuzzing over his mate in another corner, stroking her hair whispering words that expressed tender loving care.

The house trio was intently snogging in another corner.

And the newly weds looked around them grinning widely in happiness before bidding everyone good night and leaving for their bedroom.

"Don't forget to use the silencing spells", Zabini joked, "some of us would actually like to have the chance to sleep…or NOT."

Laughing they entered their room and placed the silencing charms.

"Hermione", Blaise whispered, "please be honest with me. Do you really want to be my mate, are you really ready?"

The witch in his arms snapped her head up and locked her hazel-brown eyes onto his.

"Yes, Blaise I am ready and willing. I know the consequences; I know you need to take my virginity in order to complete the mating process. I trust you to be gentle with me, that you'll respect me and maybe if I'm lucky that you will love me the way I love you."

Blaise looked at her as if she had just grown two heads.

"Granger, I've loved you ever since I set eyes on you. I've known you are my intended since first year. You mean more to me than anything else in this universe. Why do you think I accidentally hexed Crabbe, Goyle and even Draco when they wanted to humiliate you in Care of Magical Creatures? Or bring you up to the infirmary when you got petrified during our second year? I let you go last year even though I could have gotten expelled for ignoring an order from that Umbridge woman."

Feeling ashamed for doubting his love for her, she hung her head. The Italian however cupped her face gently, "I love you with all my being Hermione."

With that he kissed her gently, carefully licking her lower lip he awaited her reaction. The muggleborn witch parted her lips slightly and felt the young man's tongue enter her mouth deepening their kiss. Breathless he released her.

"Hermione", the dragon panted, his whole being was on fire; Merlin how he wanted his mate, "you can take our room. I'll sleep in the guest room." Listening to his husky voice she realized that Zabini loved and respected her so much that he denied himself. He was willing to sleep in the guest room for her. She strode after him.

"Blaise Zabini", she called, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Hermione, please no. I don't want to hurt you." the dragon looked at her his gold eyes betraying the lust he felt for her. She just grabbed him and fiercely kissed him, pouring all her love and passion she felt for him into that kiss.

"Hermione", he gasped.

"Now take me to bed and make love to me." she hissed seductively. No longer being able to refuse the former Slytherin complied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**The Clan**

"Love, did you know Lucius could sense me being bound to you as your husband and mate?," the Veela lying in Harry's arms asked.

"No, my dragon, I didn't know for sure but I didn't exclude it either," Harry answered while pulling Draco closer to him.

"Make love to me Dray, make love to me like only you can."

Propping himself up the Veela asked his mate if he was sure.

"I'm sure love, I could never see Lucius in you ever again. The strength, the kindness and the love you've shown to our son and me have erased all of Malfoy's taints on you. You, my dearest, are the most beautiful being ever. You are my heart and soul. I am the luckiest wizard alive," the raven-haired boy whispered against his husband's lips.

He proceeded to kiss him with such passion, deepening the kiss as soon as he was granted access to the Veela's mouth. Moaning grey eyes stared at green eyes.

Pulling back just long enough to note that Harry was really looking at him; he initiated their wedding night. Draco took his new husband to heights the boy never knew before. Only when he was about to enter his lover did Draco hold back.

"Love, please don't stop. I want to, Merlin I want to. Please…" the Pegasus begged between gasps. A big smile was set on his lover's face.

"I will love, I will. I just want to make sure you and I are smooth enough."

Draco had cast a lubrication spell on his shaft and on his mate's entrance before slowly entering him. It took all his self-control to do it in such a slow manner by entering him just a little and pulling out again before entering him again a little deeper while constantly monitoring his mate. Finally the raven-haired boy had his full shaft in him, gasping, groaning and moaning ensued. Both boys were unsure who was making those sounds. Draco quickened his pace and his husband cried out in pleasure before they came simultaneously. Harry without having been touched. Only then did the silver-haired young man realise just how deep his mate's love went for him.

Panting he exclaimed, "Merlin, you came too!"

A lopsided smile settled on his lover, "I know. I couldn't help it; I've never felt so loved in my life before, so whole. I felt one with you."

Collapsing back onto the bed, the newly weds fell asleep peacefully.

Dray awoke with a start to Harry's screaming. Worried he tried to wake his lover. Not getting any reaction and seeing his husband's scar burst open he ran to the door yelling for help. Within seconds their dorm mates were at their bedroom door.

"Shit! Voldemort!" Ron cried out.

They were calling to Harry, shaking him trying to wake him up to no avail. Draco cradled his husband, rocking him. Tears were rushing down his cheeks, though he didn't even notice. Suddenly Hermione cried, "Dray wrap your wings around him."

Without question he did as she'd commanded. His wings now wrapped around his lover, cocooning him once more he felt a pain like he'd never felt before. He screamed as loud as Harry. The group now started working on Draco, keeping him by his senses. A lightning shaped wound identical to that of the boy-who-lived burst open on the Veela's forehead. Just when the boy thought he couldn't take much more it stopped. Both lovers collapsed unconscious on the bed as Draco Potter's wings had fallen open, Ginny and Hermione rushed to their side tending to their wounds. Ron rushed off in his Liger form to get Madame Pomfrey, Blaise went to get Lupin and Snape, Neville helped the girls and Susan had gone to get the headmaster.

The boys were still unconscious when the others arrived. Madame Pomfrey went over to the bed; the bleeding had stopped.

"What in Merlin's name is that pressing on Mess. Potters' forehead?" the Mediwitch asked the girls.

It was Neville however who answered, "That's a poultice from Bell-tears' leaf pulp, Madame Pomfrey. I used it to stop the bleeding and disinfect their wounds."

Cursing under her breath, the Hogwarts Mediwitch removed the pulp from her patients. Suddenly she gasped, causing the other adults and the adolescents to wonder what was wrong.

"Poppy, what is it?" the Headmaster asked. His blue eyes held no twinkle and his voice was grave.

"Albus, I've never seen anything like this. Harry's scar has healed and the lightning shaped wound, which matches Harry's scar, is no longer open it has healed into a scar. They've got identical scars Albus."

Blue eyes twinkled again as he turned to face Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you mind explaining to Madame Pomfrey precisely how you acquired the idea and the leafs of the Bell-tears, as well as their properties? It seems that you have introduced a new treatment for Harry's, and now Draco's too, unique condition."

Beaming with pride, though concern for his brothers-in-arms remained visible on his face, the muscular protector explained.

"Actually, I got the idea from Professor Snape sir, when we were covering the ingredients needed for Wolfsbane and their magical properties. I remembered that Professor Snape had mentioned that only the leaves of the Bell-tears would work on Magical beings. Though the Bell-tears have unique healing properties throughout the entire plant. So I grew Bell-tears by will and asked their permission to take their leaves. The Bell-tears dropped enough of their leaves for me to ground and after adding a bit of my spittle I gently rubbed it on Harry and Dray."

"Ten points to Fifth", the potions master declared. Chuckling Remus asked why the young man had added his spittle.

"Well, sir it needed the balance of the Pendragon", he responded in a low voice. Blushing furiously Neville found his shoelaces very interesting.

"Unless I'm mistake that would mean your magical solution needed the essence of Ms. Weasley and the essence of Ms. Lovegood with a bit of you, am I correct?" the Marauder asked.

"Uhm, yes sir," the boy's voice was barely audible even to the heightened hearing senses of both werewolves.

"Mr. Longbottom, there is no need to try and hide the fact that the three of you were quite enjoying yourselves. Who do you think placed the extra large bed in your bedroom? We already knew you'd need to mate," Snape sneered, though his eyes were clearly laughing.

"All of us in this Shack, save the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey, are either Magical beings or mates to Magical beings. Mr. Zabini has probably already smelled it when he came to fetch us; nevertheless it may come as a shock to you Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Bones and Ms. Lovegood… Professor Lupin, Remus, has chosen me as his mate many years ago and I gladly accepted it."

Poppy revived the two boys on the bed after she checked them on any other bodily harm. Having found none she simply said, "Enervate."

"Harry", "Dray", both boys spoke simultaneously.

Pomfrey excused herself and left for the infirmary after instructing everyone present not to strain the boys, they were still weak after their ordeal. She'd wanted to take them back to the infirmary with her however the Headmaster made it clear that this was out of the question.

The married couple lay in each other's arms looking at each other with more love than before.

"You came for me", Harry whispered to his husband.

"I was so worried, I couldn't think clearly any more. 'Mione thought my Veela powers could help you…" Dray whispered back ashamed.

"You didn't let go of me Dragon, you didn't let go… I… I wanted to die…" the dark-haired boy said in a low voice, tears running freely.

"I could never let you go, love. You are my reason of living, besides some of that Gryffindor courage has seemed to have rubbed of on me", he retorted sheepishly.

Albus cleared his throat.

"As much as we enjoy hearing you deepening your bonds, I would like to know what happened precisely. I gathered from Ms. Bones earlier account at Mr. Weasley's cussing that you've had another vision," the old Headmaster said.

Harry told them how he'd seen not only through Voldemort's eyes but also through Malfoy's eyes. Both were angered at his marriage and bonding to Draco, as well as freeing Cissy from Lucius' curse. He then recounted the sheer loathing that Voldemort felt for his mate and how he subjected him to the Cruciatus while taking him brutally. Harry had been in Lucius' mind at that point.

The boy had felt utterly defenceless and immense hatred for the blood-traitor and that wretched boy-who-refused-to-die. That had been the moment when Harry had felt the presence of Draco too. Both were trapped in Lucius and Voldemort's mind, experiencing their idea of partying. Satisfied at humiliating his mate, Voldemort had released his mate and both dark wizards had proceeded raping and abusing several young death eaters. Leaving behind a trail of blood, death (those who had tried to fight them off) and cum.

Still shivering and shaken at having recounted their story again, Draco spoke up, "We need to prepare. The Fifth House needs to be opened. Voldemort plans another revelry at the next Hogsmeade weekend, this time abducting all wizard children and use them for his and his mate's perverted sexual fantasies. The death eaters have been ordered to rape and abuse as many wizards as they can. Voldemort has discovered that this is an even worse kind of terror than plain death and unforgivables."

The Veela looked at each person in the room his gaze was met by determined eyes. The last person he looked at was Susan Bones.

"Susan, I'm sorry to have to force you." his regret eminent in his low voice.

"Are you prepared to accept your destiny, as we have accepted ours", he waived his hand to the other members of the Fifth House, "and become the mate of the Liger, Ronald Weasley? If you are, you need to mate and be wed before the end of this week as 'Mione and Blaise need to bond in marriage before the end of the week. If you are not prepared or ready then say so now." His voice sounded exhausted.

Susan didn't blink nor tear her gaze away from Draco when she answered him. "I, Susan Bones, am prepared and ready to be and be mated with the Liger Ronald Weasley. I may not like the circumstances which force me but I am convinced no other wizard, magical entity or otherwise would be worthy enough of my love."

The determination in her voice showed in her eyes as well.

"Very well", Albus said, "I shall arrange the marriage certificates for Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Bones."

"Professor, don't forget Nev and Luna", Ginny said sadly.

The girl clearly still didn't like the idea that her mates could marry to each other while she couldn't marry both of them.

"Indeed, I shall include them as well."

Luna stared at the Headmaster her eyes glassy in her trance, "Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, you have served Us well. Your destiny has been fulfilled with the destruction of Grindlewald. You have continued serving us by protecting the next generation. You have earned your rest though you must remain active in helping the young ones in their training; the day of the final battle is drawing near.

The founders of Hogwarts will aid you in your role as mentor and teacher to the Pegasus and his clan. As will the Phoenix whose time it has come to join his new master after the next rebirth.

They are no longer students; they are the Hogwarts Clan. The Pegasus is the head of the family with his Veela by his side; all others are their followers including those who have come to receive different roles. Only then will the Clan destroy the evil that has been unleashed."

The old headmaster bowed deeply at the young girl his voice held deep reverence when he answered her, "As you wish my Lady Diana."

Luna looked at her Professor then at the others and said she'd go back to bed. The adults agreed that that was probably a good idea as everyone had classes the next day. Remus would excuse them only for their morning classes.

Draco snickered at his husband, "At least we're excused for the day. Poppy would have their heads if she caught us attending classes tomorrow."

That comment earned him the right to defend himself from the pillows the others were swatting at him. The group burst out laughing while they were teasing each other.

After a while Harry asked the others what they thought of the message Luna had given Albus. They all agreed that there wasn't much 'loony' about Luna, even the old Headmaster acknowledged the presence of the highest deity.

Blaise commented that he didn't mind serving under Harry and Draco or being their child as the Goddess had put it. The other quite agreed with him. Though they each loved their own families, the Clan was their only true family now.

One thing bothered Harry though; he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Why did Draco get the same scar as I have had all my life? No one tried to Avada Kedavra us. I don't get it."

As usual Hermione came up with the answer, "I've read about that in '_mating between different hybrid Magical Beings_'. You, Harry, are part wizard, part unicorn and part Pegasus while Dray here is part wizard and part Veela when you mated one of you held back. For whatever reason you didn't pour all of your souls into your sexual activity. Nevertheless, during your ordeal with Voldemort the two of you melted your souls and became one. Which was supposed to happen when you fully mated.

You were marked, as Voldemort's equal when you were one, now that Draco's soul has merged with your own, Dray has become his equal too. In effect this means that though you can kill Voldemort, Voldemort cannot kill you while Dray lives. On this note I would like to inform the other human mates that we will take on our mates' Magical abilities. In my case, my mate is Blaise, a dragon, and now we have mated our souls have become one. I can now transform into a dragon just as Blaise can. The only difference being that my dragon form is silver whereas Blaise' form is greenish black. The only reason we wed is to show the wizarding world we choose to be with one another of our own free will. By declaring it to the outside world our bonds will be deepened.

Gin, I know you're still upset about the whole marriage thing. But have you thought about settling for the ritual of handfest between the three of you? You're mates need to be married to each other to release their full power, it doesn't have much to do with love."

Ginny hugged her sister. Thoroughly happy again she dragged Neville with her to their bedroom.

"Guess that leaves the six of us then," the dragon spoke up after the room had fallen silent.

"Nah, I don't think so brother. I want to take advantage of a certain redhead here," Susan said seductively to her Liger.

Standing at the door she called, "Well, are you coming or do I have to wait till I'm an old hag." Ron scrambled after her leaving the other to laugh at his expense.

"And then there were four", Harry said.

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Draco and Blaise said wondering why their mates were laughing.

"Sorry, it's a Muggle thing." Hermione said by way of explanation.

"Yeah, it's this Muggle song to teach little kids how to count," Harry added.

"Okay, so how come you know it? I mean Hermione is muggleborn so she's been raised by Muggles…" Blaise asked the emerald-eyed boy.

"Harry was raised by Muggles too Zabini. I have to add very nasty Muggles." Draco added in disgust.

"Draco Potter! You make it sound like Muggles are filthy. You're not a Malfoy any more you can quit acting", the Italian scolded his clan member.

"Blaise, Dray has nothing against Muggles or Muggleborns. He just loathes the Muggle relatives who were given the task of keeping me alive," Harry said in defence to his lover.

"Barely kept you alive! If it wasn't for that bastard Voldemort I'd hex them into next Tuesday. Need I remind you that you were skin and bones, wearing filthy baggy cast-offs, bleeding, barely alive and they had left you to die when I found you?!"

"Dragon, calm down. Fact is I am alive thanks to you. And they are going to be stuck with me visiting them at least once a year till we defeat Voldemort. Only this time I can use magic and…I get to bring you along."

Huffing Draco nuzzled back into the nook of Harry's neck.

"As long we're together, I won't let them harm you again."

"Wow, I always thought you were raised by a wizarding family Harry. You know the lifestyle befitting your fame."

"To be honest Blaise, I've hated the fame from the first moment I found out I was famous. I'm famous for something I didn't even do. My mother, my real mother, Lily, sacrificed herself for me using powerful bloodmagic. That spell caused the killing curse to rebound back at Voldemort. It was that same spell which prevented Professor Quirrel back in first year from touching me. It prevented Tom Riddle from touching me and I was able to strike down the basilisk with my forefather's sword during second year.

Unfortunately, back in fourth year my blood was used to deliver Voldemort a new body, which now enables him to touch me, though not kill me. I really just want people to like me because of who I am, not for something that happened to me when I was one year old. Even Sev spent years disliking me because of what my father had done to him. That was one of the reasons why I've considered the Weasleys, Hagrid and 'Mione my family ever since second year. They saw me, just Harry. "

"So how come those Muggle relatives of yours treated you so badly? I presume they didn't side with the Dark Lo, sorry, Voldemort since you're still alive."

"No, my mother's sister and her family are the only blood-relatives left and therefore Albus didn't have any other choice than to leave me with them. My relatives however hate everything that has to do with the magical world. They thought that by keeping me locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and abusing me, they could beat the magic out of me. The only thing was I never believed in magic or even knew I was a wizard till Hagrid came to rescue me on my eleventh birthday. Hagrid introduced me to my real home, the wizarding world. He even gave my cousin, Dudley, a pig's tail when he was eating the birthday cake he brought for me." The four of them laughed.

"A pig's tail for eating your birthday cake?" Blaise and Draco cried out in laughter.

"Yes, I never had a birthday cake before so I didn't really know what to do with it. And while Hagrid was telling me the truth about the way how my parents died, Dudley pigged out on my birthday cake. Hagrid gave him a nice tail to go with it." Harry blurted out between laughs.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute", Hermione suddenly serious, "Hagrid's not allowed to perform magic. They broke his wand fifty years ago."

"'Mione, no one else knows but the four of us and the Dursleys. They sure as hell aren't going to tell on him and neither are we. They may have broken Hagrid's wand but his umbrella still works."

"Wow, he must have had it fixed in Knockturn Alley. That's the only place where they'll fix broken wands discreetly," Draco said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Maybe, but no more trips to Knockturn Alley for you love," Harry reprimanded his lover.

"How did you know I used to go to Knockturn Alley?"

"I saw you."

"You saw me? When?"

"I had floo'd for the first time and got out in the wrong fireplace. I was in some shop where they sold really disgusting things. A hand on display even grabbed me. When I saw you and Lucius coming in I hid. After you and the shop owner left I snuck out and ran into Hagrid. He brought me back to Diagon Alley to meet up with 'Mione."

"You little voyeur", Draco teased his husband. A tickle fight ensued between the lovers and Blaise motioned Hermione to follow him back to their bed leaving the newly wed couple alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Mingling**

The teens all slept in late. Luna was, not surprisingly, the first to wake. Knocking on the bedroom doors she woke everyone up. She'd prepared some coffee and tea for everyone along with some toast for breakfast.

"'Morning Luna", they greeted her as they dropped into the common room one by one.

"'Morning", she greeted everyone in return.

"Ronald, don't eat so much toast. We're going to the Great Hall for lunch in an hour", Luna reprimanded, "and what are you two doing out of bed? You don't start classes till tomorrow. Pomfrey would have our hides."

The clan quickly realized that Luna was a bit like Molly Weasley and loved her even more for it. It was quickly decided that they'd call her 'mother' when Harry suggested they'd give each other fitting call names. Ron fitted the name 'Whiskers' while Hermione remained 'Ms. K(now)-I(t)-A(ll)'. They had a great time deciding on call names for each other. Harry became 'Prongs' like his father. Draco – 'Dragon' at Harry's prompting. Blaise became known as 'Fury', Ginny – 'Howler', Susan would answer to 'Storm' and Neville received the call name of 'Snare'.

Prongs and Dragon had announced to the clan that they would join them for lunch in the Great Hall. Despite the protests of 'Mother' they were determined to have their first meal together as a clan. They promised to return to bed after lunchtime.

The group left for the Great Hall a few minutes before lunchtime. They discussed what subjects they had after lunch. Howler and Mother had double potions with Snape. Storm, Snare and Whiskers had Divination first then Charms. Fury and Ms. KiA had a block period arithmancy. When they entered the hall they realised they were wearing their Muggle clothing again. Laughing they made their way to Professor Lupin and presented their little problem. They had schoolrobes but none of them had schoolrobes with badges which represented their new house. Remus laughed at their ordeal too and quickly spoke with Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, I had completely forgotten about that. Please follow me ladies and gentlemen," their Headmaster said.

The teens followed him into the room that Harry recognised from the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm truly sorry about forgetting boys and girls.", Albus said.

"Oi Snare, maybe you can give your Remembrall to our Professor over here." Harry jibbed.

"Snare?" the elderly wizard asked.

"Yes Professor. I'm Snare, as in Devil's Snare. My wife Luna is Mother, since she likes to fuss us over like a mother. My mate Ginny is Howler because when she gets upset she can beat a howler any day," Neville answered mischievously.

"Am I correct in presuming that you are the next generation of Marauders?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Not really Professor but we did use the idea of call names from them. Call names have a way of bringing people closer to each other. To the outside we're still Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Susan, Blaise and Hermione but in the clan we are Prongs, Dragon, Snare, Howler, Mother, Whiskers, Storm, Fury and KiA. By the way Albus, our robe emblems say 'Life'. I'd rather have the Fifth House be known as The Clan rather than the House of Life. We are the Clan of Hogwarts and we should be able to identify ourselves as such. Our animal sign being…" Harry offered.

"What about a stag intertwined with a dragon? I'd be honoured to wear an emblem with our heads of clan on it." Fury said. The other clan members nodded in affirmation.

"So it shall be then. Albus, would it be possible?"

"As you wish young Pegasus," the Headmaster responded and the emblems changed. Their schoolrobes were black with a silver and emerald-green hemline adorned with their new house emblem. Changing and trusting their clothes would be returned to the Shack they re-entered the Great Hall with Dumbledore. The Great Hall was filling up and the clan took their seats at the table, which was placed in the middle the banners clearly indicating that it was their table.

The students at the other tables were looking at them. Nudging each other and talking in low voices amongst themselves. The Clan pretended not to take any notice and talked amongst themselves.

"Oi! Harry, Ron, Neville, you could have warned me you know. I would have come better prepared. Now I share the dorm with only Seamus, it's no fun I almost feel married," Dean said whilst rolling his eyes.

Laughter erupted at both the Gryffindor table and their own.

"So it's true then you've really been resorted into a fifth house. By the way, Malfoy," clearly cringing under the glares from both the Veela and his husband, "uh, sorry but how am I supposed to call you? Potter?"

"Potter or Dray will be just fine, Dean. You've been a real friend to my husband from even the time I was still pretending to hate him."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes Dean, I bound my soul to him."

"Well, that would explain why you have an identical scar. But anyway I wanted to congratulate you, Dray."

"Want to hear some heartbreaking news on your ex-girlfriend, Thomas?" Hermione brought in.

"What? What did Miss Innocent, 'I can't, I'm not ready' do?" the Irish lad asked laughing.

"Howler, innocent? Are you sure you're talking about the right Weasley here?" Susan blurted out laughing.

Ginny turned bright red and howled, "ALRIGHT. ..YOU." She glared at the clan.

"Dean, I am going to handfest with Neville and Luna the day after tomorrow. You saw what happened yesterday at the Welcoming Feast. I found out this summer that I am a Magical entity like Harry, Dray, Ron and Blaise. We are all mated, which is why we ended up in the same house and why I could never commit myself to you. I hope you can forgive me."

Ginny looked at him, her eyes saying 'I never meant to hurt you'.

"Don't worry about it lass. And you, Longbottom you'd better take care of the princess. Make her happy, love her and cherish her." the Gryffindor said and returned to the Gryffindor table in a hurry before the tears threatening to fall would do so in front of the girl he loved.

"Great Goddess, the guy really loves you, Howler," Fury said pity lacing his voice.

"I know and I feel terrible," Howler replied.

Mother took the girl in her arms whispering, "You didn't know love, you couldn't have known. He is good at covering his feelings and you thought he just wanted to piss Ronald off."

Snare glanced up at the High Table. The teachers saw his mates but didn't react. This would definitely take some getting used to. Just then owl-post arrived. Hedwig delivered letters to Dragon, Whiskers and Howler. Errol, the Weasley owl, delivered a howler to Prongs. Knowing it would only get worse the longer he'd wait at opening the letter. Prongs opened the letter and the voice of Mrs. Weasley sounded through the Great Hall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT LETTING ME AND ARTHUR KNOW. WE HAVE ALWAYS CONSIDERED YOU AS ONE OF OUR FAMILY, AS OUR SON. AND YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU SHOULD HAVE INFORMED US. HOW DARE YOU BOTH HAVE INFLUENCED CHARLIE TO MARRY WITHOUT HIS PARENTS PRESENT AS WELL? YOU, YOUNG MAN, ARE GOING TO BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE HOME WITH YOUR HUSBAND DURING YULE."

Several of the Gryffindors and the DA-members of the other houses started teasing Prongs. Ignoring them he shrugged his shoulders and said to the clan it could have been worse.

"So what did mother write, Dragon?"

"Mother send us some sweets and asked how our first night was. Our son is doing well, he's adapting to his new life as a wizard. Learning how to control his magic the wizard-way. Charlie sends his regards as well."

"Oi, Prongs, Dragon, seems Charlie got a howler exactly like ours except he was accused of having influenced you of marrying without her presence and influencing me to keep quiet," Whiskers said cheerily.

"Though we'd better owl mum later, Howler, and let her know we're bonding the day after tomorrow as well. Unless you'd like to risk another one of those cute, smoking red letters," he added mischievously.

"Forget it Whiskers, Howler. You're going to owl home later and let her know. One of those blasted letters is enough to last me a lifetime," Prongs said matter of factly.

Lunchtime was over and the clan broke up. Mother urged Prongs and Dragon to pass by Poppy first to have her check them over one more time. The pair agreed and went to the infirmary.

"I swear love, she's worse than Hermione. She reminds me of Mrs. Weasley in a bad way."

Chuckling his husband said, "Then we'll have to avoid the Weasley family at Yule then."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Like we can? Mother Cissy is married to Charlie remember? And I meant what I said I don't fancy another howler from Mrs. Weasley. She's never yelled at me before you know. She always yells at the Weasley boys but she's never yelled at Howler and me. Guess I really did it this time, didn't I?"

"Don't worry too much about her Prongs love; she loves you too much to not see you as one of her own. Look, we're here."

The young men entered the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey?" they called softly. They saw some students occupying the beds.

"Mess. Potter. Please have a seat over there, I will be right over," the Mediwitch said, returning to the patient she was helping. After a few minutes Poppy came over. She first checked Draco, satisfied she turned to Harry.

"You are both given a clean bill of health. Do try to stay out of trouble gentlemen."

"So what do we do now? We're free for the rest of the day." Dragon said.

"Well, we could go visit Hogsmeade if you like and have our schoolrobes altered. Albus only gave all of us one robe each."

"Good idea and we need to discuss with the others what we are going to do about the house points", the Veela said while gesturing at the large hourglass which held the housepoints for their house, "we don't have a Quidditch team like the other houses and we are with the least students. I'd like to see our house winning the House Cup this year."

The other members of the clan quickly discovered that none of the other houses, save Slytherin, had a problem with them. Though some students did show some fear towards the Liger and the Dragon, careful not to aggravate them in any way. The Hufflepuffs had recovered the easiest from their anxiety as they noticed that Susan had no fear towards the dragon and she was even more than just friendly with the Liger. The Ravenclaws were actually glad to have finally gotten rid of that 'loony girl'.

All in all the Hogwarts students were glad that all their hybrid students were placed together in one house. They didn't really understand why the chosen mates were also sorted into 'The Clan' House nor why the Headmaster approved of their union but Hagrid had announced that he would cover that during their next Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

At diner-time the teens met again.

"So how are the other houses dealing with us?" Prongs inquired.

The clan members explained that the other students were okay with them. Some had been a bit hesitant about Whiskers and Fury in the beginning but even that had worked out fine before the last period ended. The thing that bothered the other houses the most was that the Clan was allowed to get married and mate or snog in public while they were stuck sneaking around the school and hold clandestine meetings at the Astronomy Tower or in abandoned classrooms.

"The only person I'm really worried about is Parkinson", Mother said abruptly. "I can see her planning something with Nott, Flinch, Crabbe and Goyle."

"I've noticed it too", KiA said in a hushed voice.

"We'll discuss it later, right now we need to enjoy dinner, mingle with the others before curfew and then we can meet up in the common room. Oh, and the password to get past is the official name of our house," Dragon told the group.

After finishing their food they dispersed. Storm and Whiskers went over to sit at the Hufflepuff table, Fury, KiA and Howler visited the Gryffindors and Mother and Snare went over to help some Ravenclaws with their Herbology assignment. Neville Longbottom was still considered to be an expert in the different herbs and plants amongst most students. The two heads of the clan however strolled over to the High Table.

"Hi Hagrid", Harry greeted the half-giant.

"'Arry, Draco 'ave a seat." Hagrid said warmly.

Blushing the silver-haired boy stared at the ground.

"Uhm, Professor…" Dragon said uneasily, "I'm sorry… for having caused you so much trouble…I shouldn't have tried to… uh... get you thrown of the teaching staff."

The sincerity in his eyes and the genuine shame in his voice was too much for their teacher to handle. The other professors had stopped mid-conversation and strained to hear what was going on at the far end of the table.

Sniffling Hagrid said, "Ah, no use crie'n o'er spilled milk. Wha's done's done. You's a good lad. I seen you stand up to your father an' all that. I'm as proud o' you as I'm of young 'arry o'er 'ere."

A smile of relieve shone on Draco's face. He'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to make it up to his professor and that his husband would have suffered because of it. They sat next to Hagrid at the High Table and talked about what had happened during the summer. The gamekeeper got out his big handkerchief a couple of times to wipe away some tears during their tales. Other times the table would shake while Hagrid held his belly during laughter. Diner was nearly over and Hagrid asked both boys if it would be all right if all of the clan could be present during the classes where he would be covering their magical status. Prongs decided it shouldn't be a problem provided their head of house agreed. Professor Lupin thought it to be a good idea as to give the students a proper education on their magical entities.

At Dragon's insistence the boys stopped by Dumbledore's office before returning to their dorm.

"Ah, Prongs, Dragon please come in. I was wondering when you pass by a forgetful old coot like me," Albus Dumbledore greeted them.

His eyes were twinkling like madness again, as if he already knew why they were there.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

Declining Dragon voiced out his concerns with regards to housepoints. The elderly wizard smiled at them,

"Yes of course The Clan does not have a Quidditch team and you have far fewer students in your house. Hmm…"

"Ah yes, yes that should do it", Albus spoke more to himself than to those in the room.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"I believe I may have found a solution as to even the odds again. That is if you would agree to my idea. All students in the Fifth House are to enter an apprenticeship with one of the faculty. You shall receive extra points for your projects with them. Also, you are to tutor students who are falling behind. Those students shall be appointed to you, for which you shall receive additional points when they pass. And lastly, now I do know you wanted to keep the DA 'illegal' so to speak, I wish it to be open. However only selected members of the DA shall be allowed to join you after curfew for the additional training. Let's say a Defence Against the Dark Arts club and 'Dragon's Army'".

"Dragon's Army sir?" Draco asked quite surprised.

"Yes, Dragon's Army. The time has almost come for the two of you to lead in the second war. I agree Prongs' and Dragon's Army would be more suitable but as it is the DA we need to settle for Dragon's Army," a flash of sadness briefly passed the Headmaster's eyes when he said this.

_'They are still children_ the,' elderly wizard thought '_no they are not. They have never truly been children. That is why they are the head of the Clan of Hogwarts, no one else is strong enough.'_ A woman's voice said in his head. Having agreed the boys bid their Headmaster good night and left for their dorm.

Back at the dorm they al related the happenings of that night. Storm had had quite a laugh with the Hufflepuffs. Her former house mates had wanted to know where they were staying as someone had seen them leave the castle and Dumbledore had informed the school that the Fifth House hadn't been ready yet by the opening of this school year. When Whiskers had told them that the entrance to their dorm lay within reach of the Whomping Willow they had been outraged. The redhead had merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said they were magical beings so they needn't fear the tree. The Hufflepuffs scuffed him for not thinking about Granger and Bones who were only mates. Storm had surprised them by turning into her silver Liger form in their common room. Snare and Mother's encounter with the Ravenclaws had been pure business. The Ravenclaws were not too happy with Mother being present too. Those who had gone to the Gryffindor common room asked a bunch of questions about Prongs' legacy, the twins and afterwards they had played Truth or Dare. Finally the heads of the Clan informed them about their conversation with the Headmaster.

"So to sum it all up", KiA said while reading the list she made for the Headmaster, "Dragon is taking his apprenticeship with Snape. Whiskers will go to Madame Hooch, Storm will see Professor McGonagall, Snare will take his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout, Mother shall see Madame Pomfrey, Howler – Lupin, Fury – Hagrid, Prongs… Wait, what are you taking up for apprenticeship Harry?"

"I don't know KiA, I honestly don't know. I guess I'll have a chat with Dumbledore about that when I deliver him our list later," Harry sighed.

"You can't go out after curfew love," his husband said.

"We don't have curfew till twelve. As heads we are the equivalent of Prefects," Harry said matter of factly.

"Al right Prongs let me just add my name to the list and you can take it to Dumbledore," KiA gave in. She signed herself up for Charms.

"Oh, before I forget did you guys owl Mrs. Weasley with regards to the weddings and hand-fasting rite?" the Pegasus asked.

Quills, pieces of parchment and ink came flying to the air as every betrothed save Fury wrote a letter home inviting them to the wedding. Understanding that Blaise was in an even greater predicament with his family than he was, Draco walked up to the boy.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have witnesses who'll vouch for you. Trust me."

The Italian dragon relaxed just a little bit and gave his leader a weak smile.

Prongs left them in their dorm while he walked back to the castle with the invitations and the list of apprenticeships. Harry first stopped by the owlery. He chose an school-owl to send the invitations. Then he proceeded to the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The door was already open and Dumbledore was waiting for him with Professors Lupin and Mcgonagall. He greeted them cordially and gave the list to the old man.

"Professor", the ravenhaired boy began, "I don't know what to do for my apprenticeship. I can't seem to find a subject that would satisfy the unicorn in me. I haven't told the others, though my dragon knows he can feel it too, but it's becoming kind of frustrating. And I haven't even started classes yet! It's as if the unicorn is trying to tell me that I already know all those things I am still supposed to learn."

Frustration was evident on the young man's face. It was quickly replaced by shock when Dumbledore started to laugh very loudly.

"The curse or the blessing, it depends on how you look at it, of the union of a unicorn and a Pegasus." Without warning the elderly wizard fired a string of hexes at his student. Harry blocked, dodged and ricochet them. Remus and Minerva sat frozen in their seats. Their mouths hanging open in astonishment at the scene in front of them. When Dumbledore got hit the Gryffindor heir fired the counter-curse at him.

"Are you al right, Albus?" he asked. Instead he felt the old man cast Leglimence on him and he threw him out of his mind even before the other man could enter it.

Panting the Headmaster laughed, "Now, would you care to explain to my petrified teachers how you were able to block all my attacks and which spells you and I used?"

Harry did as he was asked and this led to even more questions from the Heads of Houses. Albus explained to them that the student already knew practically every spell, charm and potion. Minerva asked him to do some very advanced transfiguration spells, which the boy did without as much as batting an eyelash. Remus asked him how to construct a Marauders' map, as no one knew how the Marauders' had made it. Harry simple asked for a piece of parchment and made another.

"I hope you don't mind that I won't explain how I did it exactly," he told his professors. Impressed both McGonagall and Lupin took their seats again.

"Prongs, because of this I will ask you to be my apprentice. Do you accept, master Harry?"

The Pegasus cocked his head a little in surprise before nodding.

"Yes, sir that would be nice."

"Just one more thing Harry, please do not mention your abilities to anyone outside the Clan. And you will need to take classes with the rest of the studentbody till the end of the fortnight. After that….", the Headmaster didn't finish what he was saying and bid them all good night claiming to be tired.

Reluctantly Harry returned to his house. He had a funny feeling and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**The Weddings**

The common room was bustling with people when the heads came stumbling in.

"Good morning Harry, Draco!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerily while sweeping the young men into her arms.

She seemed to have forgotten how cross she had been a few days earlier. Apparently letting her come today was a good thing to do.

"Oi, Prongs, Dragon are you two just going to stand there or what? We are getting married in thirty minutes." Whiskers hollered.

"What!" Dragon stormed back into their room fixing their robes. Prongs ran to the fireplace to pour two cups of coffee and sprinted back to their bedroom. Fifteen minutes later the two heads of the Clan came out looking incredibly handsome according to Mrs. Weasley. The entire Clan and their entourage headed towards the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore had announced yesterday that there would be another set of weddings at breakfast and to celebrate everyone had been given the day of. The ghosts claimed it had never been done before a triple wedding and a hand-fasting.

The Great Hall was filled with early risers. It seemed everyone wanted to witness the triple wedding and hand-fasting ceremony. From left to right the betrothed were Fury and KiA, Snare and Mother with Howler standing slightly behind them, and Whiskers and Storm. Since the seven of them wanted their ceremony to be simultaneous. Harry had asked Ron if it would be all right if he wouldn't be his best man. Ron had agreed after Susan had pointed out in private why Prongs opted out. Dragon was best man to Fury, Dean Thomas to Snare and Bill Weasley to Whiskers. The bridesmaids were: Lavender to KiA, Cho Chang to Mother, Parvati to Howler and Victoria, a Hufflepuff, to Storm.

The hall grew silent as Dumbledore stood.

"It is my pleasure and honour to lead you to the union of these seven individuals. It has come to my attention that you, Blaise Jorge Zabini, son of Jorge Zabini and Juanita Zabini nee Gomez of Zabini Manor wish to bind yourself to Hermione Emma Granger, daughter of Dr. Paul Granger and Dr. Emma Granger nee Johnson of London."

"With all my heart and soul do I, Blaise Jorge Zabini, wish to bind myself to Hermione Emma Granger for all eternity."

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"The head of my Clan Harry James Potter and Remus Lupin, my head of House."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the Dragon of Slytherin?"

"We do," the wizards answered.

"And do you Hermione Emma Granger, daughter of Dr. Paul Granger and Dr. Emma Granger nee Johnson of London, wish to bind yourself to Blaise Jorge Zabini, son of Jorge Zabini and Juanita Zabini nee Gomez of Zabini Manor?"

"As sure as there is love and good in this world, do I, Hermione Emma Granger, wish to bind myself with body, mind and soul to Blaise Jorge Zabini for all eternity."

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My father Dr. Paul Granger and my mother Dr. Emma Granger nee Johnson."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the bride?"

"We do," was their curt reply.

The Headmaster continued to the next couple.

"Do you Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, wish to bind yourself to Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Elizabeth Lovegood nee Barkwith?"

"With all my heart and soul do I, Neville Longbottom, wish to bind myself to Luna Lovegood for all eternity. "

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My grandmother Mrs. Augusta Longbottom and my father's old mentor Alastor Moody."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the groom?"

"We do," the witnesses answered.

"And do you Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Elizabeth Lovegood nee Barkwith, wish to bind yourself to Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"As sure as there is love and good in this world, do I, Luna Lovegood, wish to bind myself with body, mind and soul to Neville Longbottom for all eternity."

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My father Xenophilius Lovegood and my mentor Madame Poppy Pomfrey."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the bride?"

"We do," was their curt reply.

Dumbledore glided over to the last couple.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt of The Burrow, wish to bind yourself to Susan Catherine Bones, daughter of George Bones and Glenda Bones nee Thomas of Bones' Mansion?"

"With all my heart and soul do I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, wish to bind myself to Susan Catherine Bones for all eternity. "

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My father Arthur Weasley and my mother Molly Weasley nee Prewitt."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the groom?"

"We do," the witnesses answered.

"And do you, Susan Catherine Bones, daughter of George Bones and Glenda Bones nee Thomas, wish to bind yourself to Ronald Bilius Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt?"

"As sure as there is love and good in this world, do I, Susan Catherine Bones, wish to bind myself with body, mind and soul to Ronald Bilius Weasley for all eternity."

"Whom have you chosen to be your witness?"

"My aunt Ms. Amelia Bones and my mentor Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Do the witnesses agree with the choice of the bride?"

"We do," was their curt reply.

"Mess. Potter, Thomas and Weasley if you please", the Headmaster asked.

The best men announced the names of the couples they would bind and continued in chorus: " you will be bound throughout eternity"

Wrapping the first ribbon around their wrist, thus tying them together. "You are now bound in your human forms."

Wrapping the second ribbon around their wrists, "You are now bound in your spiritual forms.

Wrapping the third and last ribbon around their wrists the best men said in chorus: "And now you are bound in your magical forms as well."

"Dobby will you please be so kind as to present the rings which symbolize their union in matrimony?" the headmaster asked the young wizard kindly.

The former house-elf walked proudly to the front wearing his new wizard robes.

Blaise and Ron took the ring from Dobby and placed it on their mate's left hand with the words, "You are my love, my mate, my sister in arms and my friend. I swear by the Gods and Goddesses that I shall love you, care for you and protect you with everything I have."

Hermione and Susan copied their mate's actions and said, "You are my mate, my love, my brother in arms, my friend and my everything. I swear by the Gods and Goddesses that I shall love you, cherish you, protect you and care for you with everything I have."

Eyes twinkling the Headmaster continued, "Now with one unique couple we will also have the Hand-fasting Rite according to the Wiccan tradition as wizarding law prevents us to marry three people even though they are mated to one another."

The other couples and their entourage took a few steps back to allow the Hand-fasting Rite between the Pendragon and her mates.

"I shall however not be the one presiding the Hand-fasting Rite. Those presiding this rite shall be the Pegasus and his Veela mate. I shall merely be a covener."

Harry trotted towards the front, his pure white horse-body and pearly white wings radiating. Prongs had decided to walk around bare chested for the ceremony as he was handed the role of the Priest. His horn protruded from his forehead though he kept his upper body including his head human. Draco glided next to him assuming his place. The Veela was dressed in the robes of a Priestess and his long, silver-blonde hair loose; his silky black wings were out. Many awed and aah'd in the hall. Marvelling at the Priest and Priestess for the ceremony.

The Headmaster continued, "There are those in our midst who seek the bond of Hand-fasting."

Draco in his role of Priestess declared, "Let them be named and brought forward."

The covener laid his hand on Howler and said,

"Ginerva Molly Weasley is the Pendragon", then he did the same to the others,

"Neville Longbottom is the Man and Luna Lovegood is the Woman."

Howler took her place standing in front of the Priest and Priestess, a bit between them as the Man and Woman were to stand directly opposite of the Priest and Priestess during the Ritual.

The Priestess asked the Man, "Are you Neville Longbottom?"

"I am."

"What is your desire?"

"To be made one with Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood in the eyes of the Gods and the Wiccans."

Then the Priest asked the red-haired lady before him, "Are you the Pendragon, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"I am."

"And what is your desire?"

"To be made one with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in the eyes of the Gods and the Wiccans."

"And are you Luna Lovegood?"

"I am."

"And what is your desire?"

"To be made one with Neville Longbottom and Ginevra Molly Weasley in the eyes of the Gods and the Wiccans."

The Priestess raised the sword high while the Priest handed the Priapic Wand to the Brides and Groom. The three of them held the wand using both their hands.

"Lord and Lady, here before you stand three of your folk. Witness, now, that which they have to declare," the Priestess stated.

The Priestess replaced the sword on the altar and took out her silver and gold athame. She held the point of it to the Groom's chest.

"Repeat after me: I, Neville Longbottom, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood. I come with all love, honour and sincerity, wishing only to become one with them whom I love. Always will I strive for the happiness and welfare of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Their lives will I defend before my own. May the athame be plunged into my heart should I not be sincere in all that I declare. All this I swear in the names of the Gods. May they give me the strength to keep my vows. So moth it be."

The groom had repeated every word in a tone of devotion and determination. Few had ever heard Neville Longbottom so sure about himself. The Priestess lowered her athame. The Priest now raised his gold and silver athame and brought the point of it against the chest of the Pendragon.

"Repeat after me: I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. I come with all love, honour and sincerity, wishing only to become one with them whom I love. Always will I strive for the happiness and welfare of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Their lives will I defend before my own. May the athame be plunged into my heart should I not be sincere in all that I declare. All this I swear in the names of the Gods. May they give me the strength to keep my vows. So moth it be."

The Pendragon repeated the words fiercely leaving no doubt to those present that both Bride and Groom where hers. The Priest repeated his actions to the Bride and the Groom had repeated the words full of love and sincerity. The Priest lowered his athame.

The Priestess took the three rings, which bore the sign of infinity and sprinkled and incensed them. Then she handed the Brides' rings to the Groom and the Groom's rings to the Brides. They took them in their right hands leaving their left hands to hold onto the Priapic Wand.

"As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressures of the storm, so too must you three bend when the wind blows strong. But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally quickly it may leave. Yet you three will stand, strong in each other's strength. As you give love; so you will receive love. As you give strength; so you will receive strength. Together you are one; apart you are nothing," the Priest intoned.

"Know you that no three people can be exactly alike. No more can any three people fit together, perfect in every way. There will be times when it will seem hard to give and to love. But see then your reflection as in a woodland pool: when the image you see looks sad and angered, then is the time for you to smile and to love (for it is not fire that puts out fire). In return will the image in the pool smile and love. So change you anger for love and tears for joy. It is no weakness to admit a wrong; more it is a strength and a sign of learning," the Priestess continued.

"Ever love, help and respect each other, And then know truly that you are one in the eyes of the Gods, And of the Wiccan," the Priest finished.

Every person present in the Great Hall, save four Slytherin students, answered: "SO MOTE IT BE!"

The Priest took the Priapic Wand from the Pendragon and her mates and replaced it on the altar. The Brides and the Groom placed the rings on their respective fingers and kissed. Then the three of them moved towards the Priest and Priestess and kissed them to signalling the end of the Hand-fasting rite. Prongs and Dragon retreated once more and changed back into their original robes before returning for the end of the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", Dumbledore's voice boomed with pride, "It is my honour and privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley and Mr., Mrs. and Mrs. Ginevra Weasley."

The student body stood and applauded at the newly weds. After family and close friends had congratulated the newly weds, the rest of the students approached them to congratulate them. Colin Creevy had promised to make some copies for them of all the photos he shot including those he'd made of Harry and Draco's wedding after he'd overcome his shock. This earned the over-active boy a pat on the back from his hero.

Mrs. Weasley was still drying her eyes as the clan and their guests took their seat at the Clan's table for the morning feast. After Cakes and Ale the remaining Marauder challenged the wings against a race with Charlie, Cissy, Bill and himself.

The students quickly grabbed wind of it and soon all the stands at the Quidditch pitch were filled with students, faculty and guests alike. Madame Hooch would reside as referee and explained the rules. Whiskers and Arthur Weasley were going to be assistant referees so they too took of into the air. The racetrack would be as followed cut across the Quidditch field, circle each tower of the castle, fly over the forbidden forest and return past the Whomping Willow without influencing the Willow in any way, before landing at their starting point. Having explained the racetrack and the rules that consisted of not setting fire to the brooms of their opponents or cutting the brooms of their opponents and they had to be fully transformed. The stands howled in laughter.

The rules were solely made up to protect those on a broom, those on a broom could basically do anything including hexing their opponents. The team who got back first would win.

Dumbledore send a stream of red sparks into the sky signalling the start of the games. Those on a broom quickly shot away into the air though the dragons where closing in on them. The dragons were blocking those on the broom so the Pegasus and the Veela could catch up on them. Lee Jordan had resumed his commentator's role for the occasion.

"And there they go! Lupin, Bill, Charlie and Narcissa are in the lead. Blaise, the green-black dragon, following closely with Hermione Granger, the silver dragon. Oh no, the dragons are blocking the fly path of the wizards! Stalling them! Sorry Narcissa." The former student said realising he'd said wizards thus excluding the witch.

"Look at that, Charlie Weasley dodges the Dragons I guess being a dragontamer has its advantages. Charlie fires a string of hexes which both dragons skilfully evade, wow! The Pegasus and the Veela have caught up with the dragons using their wings to shield the dragons from the curses the dragontamer fires. Must be some hex if the dragons are weary of them."

The others on the brooms fired hexes and curses towards the others now too. Prongs yelled, "FURY, KiA, DRAGON FORMATION!"

"What in Merlin's name is Potter yelling at the castle? Look! Draco mounted his husband mid-air, they're being flanked by both dragons. Is that legal?" Jordan yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it seem that the winged opponents are flying in a formation and it's legal", Jordan said with disgust.

"Mr. Jordan you'll refrain from being biased or I'll hex you!" the voice of McGonagall sounded in the pitch. Everyone roared in laughter.

"The Clan leads, they've finished circling around the towers and Draco Potter is jumping between the back of his mate and the dragons blocking the curses and hexes. The wizards and witch are lagging far behind now. Come on guys, you need to show a brooms faster any day! Ouch, professor!" Jordan cried out after he received a hex from McGonagall.

"The wizards and witch are gaining speed again. They're closing in on our winged friends. Merlin, the Clan's already at the Whomping Willow!"

Suddenly everyone heard Draco holler, "BREAK NOW!"

The winged members of the Clan broke their formation just in time to evade one of the branches.

"That was close people! The Whomping Willow is really trying to take them down."

An agonizing roar came from Hermione who got hit by one of the branches. Fury blew smoke on her injured part and she flew as if nothing happened.

"Did you see that? Zabini healed his wife mid-air after she got hit. The winged clan is almost over the Quidditch Pitch and our broomed friends and Professor are dodging the Willow. Oh no, Bill Weasley's been hit. Charlie is going after his brother Bill. He can't get close; Narcissa and Professor Lupin are now also trying to get Bill from the ground before he gets beaten up to badly by the tree. Shit! What's that? It's Draco Potter, where the hell did he come from?"

Even McGonagall was too shocked by what was happening to hex Jordan for his language.

The clan had heard Jordan's comments and Dragon said he'd go back and get Bill out. He flew back full speed at high altitude and then tucked his wings in, free falling towards the ground evading the sweeping branches. Just above the ground he grabbed Bill and flew back up again.

When they were save out of reach from the tree he called out, "PRONGS, FURY, KiA HELP!"

The clan who was still hovering above the pitch turned and flew towards the Veela. The wizards and witch on the brooms hovered near the Veela worried for Bill. The dragons connected their tails thus creating a stretcher. Draco laid the eldest Weasley carefully on it and Prongs started healing the man he'd come to love as a brother with his horn. Only after Bill was healed and sitting upright holding on to the two dragons did Draco get on Harry's back. He felt exhausted. Clinging on to his mate the eight of them flew together to the finish.

"Did you see that?! Amazing, Draco is definitely a Potter. That was one death defying stunt he pulled off. The Clan is really something else. They don't only work as a team; each one will drop everything and go back to save someone in need. If there are any death eater-wanna-bees here I suggest you reconsider. There is no way anyone can win from them," Lee Jordan said defiantly daring anyone to contradict him.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Poppy Pomfrey stormed on the field examining Bill and Hermione. When she wanted to examine Draco the later politely refused and rested in his husband's arms. After about ten minutes the Veela was fully recovered and smirked at the undignified looking Mediwitch that no one could heal him better and faster than his lover. Seeing that everyone was okay the school cheered.

The eight of them decided to give one last tribute their supporters and each of the clan carried one of their opponents. Bill rode KiA, Charlie climbed on the back of Fury, Remus Lupin mounted Prongs and Dragon carried his mother. They flew near the stands grinning. After they'd passed all the stands they landed and the clan transformed back into their human-selves.

While the clan and their guests returned to the Shrieking Shack the other students returned to their respective houses as well to party.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Care of Magical Creatures **

The clan had partied the whole night as most of the school had. It being a Saturday none of them had to get up early. The Weasleys and the Grangers had gone home late that night. Charlie, Cissy and Dobby had stayed at the Shack and Remus and Sev had returned to their own quarters at the Castle.

It was well in the afternoon when the house came to life again. The family enjoyed themselves at the shack, playing games and chatting away with each other.

"FURY, DRAGON, PRONGS, WHISKERS! COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE!" Mother's voice resounded in the House.

"Uhm, doesn't she ever tire of waking us up?" Prongs muttered to his mate.

"Come on love, she's only making sure we all get to have breakfast before classes. We were going to help Hagrid today, remember?" Dragon told his husband before entering the shower.

"Oh bloody hell", the raven-haired boy said.

Harry quickly gathered his and Dray's stuff. Knowing his husband would need fifteen minutes to get ready in the shower he laid out his mate's schoolrobes and went downstairs to grab them a cup of coffee.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning Prongs!"

"Thanks for waking us Mother, I almost forgot we're due at Hagrid's class first thing after breakfast," the leader of the Clan said.

"Okay, before Dragon comes down and I rush into the shower let's just go over a few things. I have agreed to Dumbledore's idea to introduce the DA-club at breakfast. Now Howler, Whiskers, Snare, Mother and KiA have been part of the DA before. Fury, you and Storm haven't been part of it and I'd like to run over some spells we did back then to see if we could indeed lead the DA together. I'd rather not show any weaknesses towards the DA-club, I don't mind much if Dragon's Army would see any, as those members will be trained to aid us in the war."

"Excuse me Prongs but how can you ensure their loyalty? I don't want to end up being shot with an anti-dragon curse," Fury asked his head.

"Yes, Harry, even that trick I used during fifth year didn't work out that well. Remember Marietta Edgecombe? This time we don't have to worry about getting ourselves detention. If Voldemort finds out we're dead. And for once I don't a solution, despite all the research I did," his wife KiA added.

"Well I do. Morning everyone."

"Morning Dragon."

"You're done already?" Prongs spun around and kissed his husband.

"Yes, my delicious lover, I am and I have a solution to ensuring that the members will most likely be loyal to the Light. No offence, KiA but the reason you wouldn't have thought of it or read about it is because it is and ancient custom only known to a handful Purebloods. Only the oldest Celtic bloodlines actually. So that would come down to the families of Potter, Black and Weasley. We are all familiar with the Dark Mark and I presume Voldemort got the idea from Lucius. I'm pretty sure that that disgrace of a Veela got the information from my mother. Before you all object let me tell you what the original version of it is, Voldemort only took the idea but twisted it around to suit his own purposes," Draco added quickly seeing their mouth open to protest.

"The true rite is more similar to a wizards' pact. It needs a powerful wizard who has natural leadership, a pure heart and utmost loyalty towards his followers. This wizard can cast a bonding mark on those who freely pledge their allegiance to him. The magic will envelop the person pledging their allegiance to see into their soul if their pledge is true. If the pledge is true then the bonding mark will appear, if the pledge is false the person will lose all memory of having known the casting wizard or witch. Prongs, you are pure of heart, loyal and powerful. You can cast the bonding mark if you wish to do so."

The others agreed immediately, though Whiskers wasn't satisfied.

"Oi Prongs, you'd better hurry and get ready if you still want to join us at breakfast you'd better hurry!"

The emerald-eyed man rushed back upstairs and left his husband to deal with the clan.

"Dragon, there is one thing bothering me. No, it isn't that we've never heard of it before. We're the youngest Weasleys; we never get to hear anything. What I wanted to say is that I only find it fair if both you and Prongs would cast the bonding mark. Why don't you want to? You're almost as powerful as Harry."

"Thanks Whiskers, that means a lot to me coming from you but I can't. You probably haven't noticed but I'm female when I'm in my Magical form. Only in my human form am I Prongs' husband. This was the reason why I was presiding as the Priestess during the Hand-fasting Rite. This is also the reason why I am, together with Prongs, the head of the Clan. Male and Female – balance. Only males can cast the bonding mark. The mark will probably be the Potter family crest."

Harry came down again and the group hurried to the castle for some breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with students when Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Dear students and faculty. I am pleased to inform you that after much convincing my apprentice, Mr. Harry Potter, has agreed to revive the Defence Against the Dark Arts Club or in short the DA-club. This time however the Club will no longer be illegal hence the name Dumbledore's Army has become part of the past. Mr. Potter would you please be so kind to come to the front and explain the rules for the club?"

Harry rose from his seat and walked towards the High Table where he was being welcomed by a standing ovation from the teachers, the students followed suit.

Clearing his throat the young man started, "Fellow students, in line with the raging war Professor Dumbledore has asked me to re-open the DA. Not so much as to undermine the DADA-classes because we all know that Professor Lupin is one of the best teachers we've seen here at Hogwarts but to ensure that we are all quite capable to defend ourselves against Dark Arts. We never know when there will be another Death Eater attack nor if it would happen to one of us. It will be an add on defence club and I've asked my fellow house members to assist me so we can accept anyone who chooses to be a part of the club. Most of the Clan have been part of Dumbledore's Army back in fifth year and the two who weren't part of the club back then have already been trained in the field by their spouses and the rest of the house. Make no mistake to treat it as a pastime because no amount of lost housepoints can make up for lost lives. Especially if it would be your own. The DA-club is open to all houses and their will be a preliminary practical test to see what you have learned so far so that we can place you in a group where you will most benefit from. I have also asked Professor Lupin to visit the club at intervals to see your progress and give you the opportunity to earn some housepoints. War or no war I presume we all want to win the housecup especially us seventh years," He finished with a wink.

Cheers sounded throughout the Great Hall. Prongs waited till the cheers died down before continuing.

"Those of you who wish to join can do so by either approaching one of the Clan, your Head of House or Professor Lupin. Just a word of caution to those of you who aren't sure yet the closing deadline will be by Friday diner-time. Thank you for your attention." With a curt nod towards the High Table the young Pegasus returned to his seat.

Before Harry got back to his own seat many of the old DA-members had already crowded around their table. They greeted each other and Harry asked them to return the galleon while scheduling an appointment for Saturday. They'd be screened separately from the new members. The girls jotted down the names of the former DA-members and the boys jotted down the names of the new members. When the bell rang signalling the students that they still had fifteen minutes to get to their class. Dragon and Prongs quickly counted the names of the new members while Howler and KiA did the same for the old.

"Guys, we need to transform and get to Hagrid's NOW!" Mother said. They ran to the entrance and transformed. Mother rode on the back of KiA, Snare on Fury and Howler decided to change herself into a wolf for the occasion. The nine members of the Clan ran and flew to the cabin.

"Ah, there you are. I was wonderin' if you'd forgot 'bout me", their giant friend said. His class giggled.

"Never Hagrid, we just got caught up with the applications for the DA-Club", Prongs said with a lopsided grin.

"Class, I know you've been wantin' to know 'bout the Clan an' their Magical 'orms. I ask 'em to come down 'ere an' tell you 'emselves. 'arry 'ould you do the honours please?", their professor said.

The class they were going to teach were first through seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Laughing Prongs stepped up.

"Okay, we all know that Gryffindors and Slytherins haven't been the best of friends and I would like to take this time to let you know that the rumours you've heard are true. I was a Gryffindor for six years here at Hogwarts just as Hermione Granger Zabini was till we got married to Slytherins. My husband, Draco Malfoy Potter, was known as the 'Ice Prince of Slytherin'. My clan mate Blaise Zabini is till this day the 'Dragon of Slytherin' despite the fact that he now resides in a different house. So don't let age-old prejudice prevent you from making friends in rival houses. Slytherins are sorted on their cunning and ambition, not on whether or not they'll be death eaters. In fact I know some very good aurors who are Slytherin and I unfortunately also know several death eaters from the other houses. That said; I'll start elaborating more on us. All of us are Magical Creatures as well as wizards because of this and the need to be mated before a certain time, I'll get back on that in moment, we were placed in a new house. Clan please line up so we can start the class. I am part Unicorn and part Pegasus as well as human. Since both the Pegasus and the Unicorn are pure white, so am I. The unicorns are considered to be the most pure of beings as well as most wise. Their horn has the ability to purify stale water making it drinkable again and it also has the ability to heal as some of you may have seen during the race. The Pegasi are known for their unrelenting loyalty and fierceness. They have a really foul temper. Only their mate can tame them when angered. Only one wizard has ever been able to tame a Pegasus and this was with the help of the Goddess Athena. The wings of a Pegasus are soft yet can turn into razor sharp steel the moment the Magical creature goes into battle."

"Excuse me, Prongs", KiA put in.

"Yes, KiA?"

"I'd like to point out that there will be an exam on what we'll be sharing with you and unless you've all got a quick quotes quill, I doubt you'll remember everything."

"Good point. Thank you KiA. Since I dislike repeating myself unnecessarily you will be given ten minutes to write down everything I've said so far. When the ten minutes are up you will be given the chance to ask me questions with regards to my Magical being."

Prongs trotted to Hagrid while the students were taking down their notes.

"So am I doing any good, Hagrid?" the winged unicorn whispered.

"Proud o' you 'arry, proud o' you," the half-giant beamed.

"So how come both houses are here in their entirety, Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore thought it would be easier."

Mother signalled that the ten minutes were up and Prongs went up to the students again.

"Okay, the ten minutes are up. Does anyone have any questions? Yes Ms….?"

"Parkinson sir. Madeleine Parkinson."

"Ms. Parkinson go ahead, what is your question."

"During the race I saw you deflected several curses the wizards fired at you. Is that part of your Pegasus or wizard nature?"

"Actually both Ms. Parkinson. Even in my Magical form I remain Harry Potter, the wizard. However during the race I was told I had to be in my full Magical form and therefore I couldn't hold a wand to cast shields. I used my wings to shield myself and my clan from hexes."

"But aren't your wings heavy if they are from steel? I mean I presume they turned into steel."

"My wings stay as light as a feather for me nevertheless to others, other than my mate, they feel like lead. And you were correct in assuming that my wings turned to steel the moment I entered the crossfire. Does that answer your questions Ms. Parkinson?"

"Yes, sir thank you."

"Does any one else have a question?"

"Uhm sir."

"Yes Mr…?"

"Jackson sir. Jhona Jackson."

"Al right Mr. Jackson. Please voice out your question."

"Sir, why did you refer to the fellow members of your house as 'my clan'?"

"Jackson, have you gone mad?! Shut up! Don't aggravate him!" some Slytherins hissed at him.

Chuckling the unicorn-pegasus answered, "Don't worry about it, Mr. Jackson. I can understand why it would sound a bit confusing. I'm quite sure that a year ago I would have been just as confused as you. You have to understand that since all of as are not only wizards but Magical Creatures as well we are bound by the laws of wizards and of our Magical entity. All the creatures who are part of the clan, save the Pendragon and her mates, are part of a pack. A family if you please. Me, being the strongest male have been chosen to be the leader of the pack. Though unlike wolves and dogs who really call their family a pack, ours is called a clan. Hence our house name and the reason why I call the clan, my clan. Does this answer your question Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

No one had more questions for Prongs so he stepped back and allowed his mate to take the spotlight.

"Al right, you've already heard about my mate. And like him, I dislike repeating myself. So I suggest you keep those quills out," Dragon sneered at some students who'd tucked away their quills.

"I am a Veela. Veela's are female descendants of the God Nemglan. They use their charms to tempt any boy or man to do their bidding. Veela's can use their charms whenever they choose. Only very powerful wizards and witches can throw of a Veela curse. The Veela mate for life. And a Veela is immensely jealous and protective of their intended. Only when the Veela is actually fully mated will the Veela be able to control her jealousy, till then the Veela is a danger to those surrounding their intended. I suppose that immediately answers your question as to why Prongs and I were married on the first day of school. Veelas have an immensely bad temper when they are lied to or deceived. I suggest none of you try to deceive or lie to me when my mate is not around. Like with a Pegasus, a Veela cannot be tamed by anyone but his or her mate. Though the wings of a Veela are as soft like silk when angered the feathers turn into razor sharp daggers. You may remember why Professor Dumbledore raised shields to protect you from Lucius Malfoy when he released his feathers in anger. Now does anyone have questions?"

"Mister Potter?" a Slytherin girl hiding behind some trees spoke shyly.

"Yes Miss…?"

"Umbridge sir. Glenda Umbridge."

"Miss Umbridge, please come out so we can see and hear you properly."

"Uhm, I'd rather not sir."

"I shall not be repeating myself. Either you come out and voice your question or I'll be forced to deduct housepoints."

"DRAGON NO!," Mother suddenly interjected loudly, "Prongs, will you lead the girl into the forbidden forest please. It's vital."

Prongs cocked his head for a second then took off using his horn to lift the girl onto his back. He flew into the forest so she wouldn't have the chance to jump off. Meanwhile Dragon eyed Mother curiously, deciding she probably had a good reason he addressed the class once more. Someone asked why Draco had said that Veela's were female when he himself was a male.

"Five points to Gryffindor. That is a very observant question indeed Ms. Patil. As I said earlier Veela's are female, due to the fact that some Veela's have mated wizards once every so often a wizard will be born with a Veela nature. This is mostly the case when the Veela marries someone other than her mate. Which is the case between Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley, my mother. I believe you were all present at my mother's wedding. When I am in my Veela form, like now, I'm female however when I transform back into my human form I am a male. Now if you…" Draco stopped short when he heard Prongs scream.

"Fury, take over I need to calm him", with that the Veela flew at lightning speed towards his mate.

"Class, focus please. Prongs is upset and Dragon just needs to calm him. He will not, I repeat, .not. harm the student with him. The Unicorn in him will not allow it. I presume he's either seen or heard of injustice since that is the only thing that will piss him of like that. No one is in danger, if someone was, Dragon and Mother would be the first to know even before Professor Dumbledore himself. Let me just finish what Dragon was telling you and then you can voice other questions with regards to the Veelas or we can move on. Dragon being female and mate to our leader of the Clan is on equal footing with Prongs. Meaning we acknowledge two heads to our clan. Any more questions?"

"I 'ave one Mr. Zabini", Hagrid said with a goofy grin. If he'd wanted to lighten the mood he had succeeded as the class was roaring with laughter.

"Okay Professor, you've got me. I'm curious.", the greenish-black dragon said.

"I 'eard you callin' each other names. Why's tha'? I don' think the class understands tha'.", their Professor asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry Professor, class. It was very rude of us not to use our names in front of you. Being a clan, we're family. We are also creatures and in memory of those wizards who brought laughter to the school during the first war, the Marauders we decided to use call names as well. Our clan name signifies our being or essence. Harry Potter is Prongs. His father was one of the four Marauders and his name was Prongs as well. Both the stag and the horse can prance like no other hence their call name Prongs. Next, we have Draco Potter or Dragon to us. His temper when angered is worse than any feisty dragon. To give you an idea, I've heard that even werewolves back down from him, and myself being a dragon wouldn't even dream about crossing his path when he's furious. I suggest the others introduce themselves using their clan names when it's your turn. So I guess I'm up then. I'm called Fury, and I am a dragon. The reason why you heard Prongs refer to me as the Dragon of Slytherin is because it is my official title. I am a descendant from Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. Hence I am no ordinary dragon. I have all the qualities that make a dragon though I also have some basilisk qualities, which I won't reveal to you. As a dragon I can heal my mate, though only my mate, from any injury no matter how light or grave. Dragons choose their mate and have precisely two years to mate. But I'll let my mate tell you more about the mating and what it is like to be the mate of a dragon."

"Thank you, Fury. My name is Hermione Zabini nee Granger a.k.a. KiA. KiA is the abbreviation of 'Know-it-All". Those of you who've known me these past six years will remember that I had quite a reputation of being an irritable know-it-all Mudblood."

Gasps sounded from everywhere.

"I'm afraid that those of you who saw it fit to call me a filthy Mudblood would have to revise your stream of thinking. I am very much a dragon now as you can all see. I'm still a know it all, it is part of who I am, thus my clan has lovingly called me KiA."

She stared directly at Pansy Parkinson when she added, "In case you still wish to call me Mudblood I suggest you refrain from doing so when Fury is around. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop him from devouring you."

Returning her attention to the class she continued, "Dragons are extremely protective of their mates even more so when their mate has fully mated with them. There are two kinds of mating rituals possible when the mate is a witch or wizard. The dragon can never refuse his mate however the mate can refuse. If the mate refuses then the dragon can, if he so chooses, take his mate by force. This would bind the witch to him however she would never truly be one with him. Meaning the witch would forever be bound to the dragon without being able to pursue her own happiness. Any man or woman going near the witch would be devoured. Yes, devoured. Dragons don't kill they devour their enemies. In my case, I happened to have been in love with Fury since first year, not knowing he was a dragon waiting to awaken. I gave myself freely to him, which is a great portion of the second kind of mating ritual. There would be little difference with the first ritual if during mating, sexual intercourse, the mate would turn out not to be a virgin. If the mate is a virgin and she gives herself freely then they will fully mate. Being fully mated means that the witch now is one with her dragon. She becomes a dragon only, because was not born as such, she has a silver colour. Questions?"

"Hello everyone, my name's Ron Weasley or Whiskers. Don't let the name deceive you, as I am a descendant of the Mantichor. My wife and mate, Susan Weasley nee Bones is Storm."

"Like KiA I am a silver Liger signifying that I was not born a Liger. When Ligers mate it too is forever and the mate becomes one with her Liger."

"The Mantichor or Liger is part tiger, part lion. The pure Mantichor are man-eaters. Only our human nature keeps that ferocity in check. They are extremely agile and like all Magical Creatures bloody protective of their mate and clan."

"Excuse me, uh Whiskers? What did you mean with all Magical Creatures?"

"Please refrain from calling me by my clan name. I do not appreciate it nor will the others. Only those who are part of our clan may do so. Punishment will ensue if you use our clan name without being part of our clan. As for what I meant… I'll give you an example of what happened during the summer. Dragon, KiA, Moony (a werewolf), Prongs, my sister and I were having diner together. Dragon unknowingly insulted Moony's mate. A serious stand off occurred if Professor Dumbledore hadn't intervened one of us would have gotten hurt."

"Thank you sir. And I'm sorry to have offended you."

"Okay, now you are probably all wondering why the three of us, non-magical creatures, who are also part of the clan. My name is Ginny Weasley and to the clan my name is Howler. If you know what a howler is then you'll understand I earned my name by being ten times worse. Though the three of us seem human, we are not. I am Medb, though wizards call me the Pendragon. I am the Warrior Queen, keeper of the balance and weapon of the Gods. I am mated to two. I have passed the Rite of Hand-fasting with both my mates. It is a bond more powerful than wizard's marriage bond. However wizarding law required my mates to marry."

"My name is Neville Weasley nee Longbottom, Snare to the clan. As you have heard me say my name, the last name which I used most my life has become my middle name. It is unacceptable to the Gods that the ladies would carry my name. I am only mate and protector to the Pendragon. I am Taliesin and therefore my role is to serve Medb."

"I am called Mother to the clan. My name is Luna Lovegood Weasley. I am mate and protector to the Pendragon. I am Nyssa and my role is to mother the Medb."

Howler took over once more. "Now are there any questions?"

"Is Medb not a Goddess?"

"Medb is a Goddess. She is only equalled by the Morrigan. However the Morrigan, nor her sisters, shall ever harm Medb, keeper of the balance.", Snare answered.

This took the students aback and the seven members of the clan excused themselves saying they were going to get ready for their own classes.

When Fury had taken over Dragon rushed towards the Forbidden Forest. There had been a time he had been afraid of the Forest. Now he couldn't care less, his husband needed him. Finally reaching the open clearing where he knew his mate was; he landed. The young Slytherin girl was curled up in the corner, shaking and shivering in fear. His husband was trampling the air in front of him, his wings flapping dangerously and his green eyes blazing.

"Prongs my love," Draco said in his soothing voice, gently approaching the enraged Pegasus.

"My husband, tell me what has upset you," the Veela used his wings to calm his mate. Finally the Pegasus stopped screaming and trampling. He hung his majestic head low.

"Prongs", the Veela now said warningly.

"I'm sorry my Dragon. It's just that that Umbridge woman has to be stopped. Look at her Dragon, just look at her."

"Ms. Umbridge?…Glenda?…" the Veela had turned into his human form again and walked carefully towards the terrified girl. Seeing her eyes wide with terror dragon reprimanded his lover.

"Harry James Potter how could you!"

The girl, despite herself tugged his sleeve. Draco gasped, he'd seen scars and marks all his life, Merlin knew he even had his share of them but never had he seen anything like that. The girl hid her face again. Prongs couldn't help himself any more and started wailing. Big silver tears flowed from his beautiful emerald eyes onto his horn. Draco suddenly had an idea.

"Prongs, get over here. Don't worry sweetheart he won't harm you. He can't."

'_Love, your tears they are silver and they flow down your horn. Let your tears drop from your horn onto the girl. '_

The unicorn-pegasus did as his mate asked and a magic cloud enveloped the first year.

"Have no fear little one, no one will harm you," the Veela told the frightened child then he turned to his mate.

"My lovely unicorn your brothers and sisters have arrived." Prongs looked up and saw that a whole herd of unicorns surrounded them. The biggest unicorn approached them.

'_Brother, I am Rohan; the young filly needs to enter your flock. She needs to be protected from the one who took to many of our kind. She is chosen; she is the Goddess Brigantia. She must mate to be. If the cursed one takes her, all life will be lost.'_

Prongs swung his head in acknowledgement to the stallion.

"Dragon love, she's one of us. We need to go back to our house. Little one ride my back. I know I scared you. I just couldn't handle your pain. I didn't mean to scare you. If you'll feel saver Dragon will ride me as well."

The young girl giggled, "You're rambling. Hihi…the great Harry Potter rambles."

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny, I don't think Dragon does though. Will you ride me on your own or do you want my mate to join you on my back?"

"I'll be fine by myself; only someone as innocent as a child could ramble like that," the little girl's face abruptly changed into that of an old woman briefly. The Veela, Pegasus and his rider flew home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Dumbledore's legacy**

When the trio arrived at their dorm the others were already waiting.

"Brigantia, welcome to the clan", Mother greeted the girl.

"Nyssa, Medb, Taliesin," the young girl greeted them.

The others asked what was going on and Prongs told them what had happened in the Forbidden Forest.

"She is a Goddess too," KiA stated matter of factly.

"Yes, she is. Right now we have to figure out how we are going to explain the need to let her stay here with us. She's one of us, thus she is part of the clan," Prongs said while transforming back into Harry.

"I propose to give her the name of 'Mirror'. I saw what you did in the forest, Glenda. Unlike the rest of us, save Howler, who had to wait till our sixteenth birthday before we'd show our true nature. You like Howler already possess yours, even if you are just eleven. Unless I'm gravely mistaken you have already tapped into most, if not all, of your powers," the male leader of the clan continued.

"I agree with you love, though she has to pretend to be our little one till her time has come," Draco said.

"My clan name shall be 'Little One' as it will best hide who I truly am. 'Mirror' shall be the clan name of your son," the girls face had changed to the older woman again.

"Wait a minute, what's Dobby got to do with it?" Fury interjected.

"The son of the Pegasus and the Veela is my intended. This is why he will be given a gift. I shan't tell you more however before the week's end he shall have told you himself."

The Clan respected her wishes and prepared themselves to go to their classes. Prongs who had his apprenticeship with the Headmaster suggested that Little One would come with him. The two of them set of to the castle.

In the Headmaster's office Prongs introduced Little One as his youngest Clan member. The old Headmaster merely smiled. He told Harry that her new robes would be in the white bedroom at the shack.

"Is there anything else bothering you, my apprentice?" blue twinkling eyes asked the raven-haired boy.

"Unfortunately, yes, Albus. As you are very well aware, this girl's wizard name is Glenda Umbridge. Her parents were killed during the first war and her father's sister, that horrible excuse of a ministry official, is her guardian. She's been scarred and not even my unicorn tears could take that away. I could only heal her wounds. I would like to adopt her in the eyes of the wizarding world."

"I see. And how do you feel about this, Ms. Umbridge?"

"The name 'Umbridge' has been tainted too much for me to still be able to carry it. Also my place is with the Clan of Hogwarts. I am the last of the Goddesses who was send here by the Gods to aid the Clan of Hogwarts. It's nearly time, the Phoenix will enter another life circle, Albus."

"Yes, my Lady Brigantia. It shall be done before tonight's diner," Albus Dumbledore looked very old and weary.

The apprentice couldn't remember ever seeing him look so old and tired. Suddenly it clicked in his mind.

"You're dying aren't you?" the young man asked his mentor.

"Yes, Harry, I am," it pained the old man to say this to the boy who had already lost so many loved once.

"There was a reason why you were chosen by the Gods. The time has come for me to pass the torch. Don't cry, my boy. I will always be with you, just as I was with you in the Chamber of Secrets. No one can know yet. I am aware that your mate probably already senses your anguish but you can tell no other soul, only your own. Pls. tell young Draco not to come rushing here. I shall make an important announcement after diner. I would like you and your clan to be present as well. Will you do this, Harry?"

The young man couldn't speak, throat constricted with the tears he was holding back. Instead he nodded to his mentor. Then he left with Little One not uttering a single word the whole way down to the lake.

_'Dray, I know you sense my distress. Do not worry about me. I'm grieving for Albus. He stressed to me not to tell another soul. He's dying Dray. I'll be at the Quidditch Pitch.'_

_'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to be there with you? Sev won't mind. We're ahead on schedule anyway. I seem to share some of your knowledge.' _

_'If it's okay with Sev, meet me at the lake.'_

A few minutes later Dragon left the dungeons. He walked quickly towards the lake. Spotting his husband sitting under a tree, Little One trying to comfort him. The silver-blonde quietly sat next to his mate and pulled him into his arms.

"Sshh, it's okay. Just let it all out," Draco whispered.

Harry cried on his lover's shoulder. After awhile, the tears stopped falling.

"He is the grandfather I never had, you know."

"Sshh, I know love, I know."

The boy-who-lived's voice was croaking, "Even just now he would arrange for Little One, to be officially made our little one. Just because I asked him to."

Not knowing what he could say, the Veela just rocked the boy softly and caressed him with his feathers. The three of them just sat there till diner time. Their daughter-to-be looked at them with tear-streaked eyes and whispered, "It's time."

Harry rose and walked back towards the castle. Little One walked between them holding their hands.

After diner they were invited into the side-room. The clan was surprised to see all of the staff there, all of the Head Boys and Girls, Prefects as well as the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and some other high ranking ministry officials, even all of the castle's ghosts where present.

"Have a seat Clan," the Headmaster gestured towards the seats in the middle.

"I have asked you all to come here tonight for a very special reason. Fawkes…"

The pet Phoenix was seated on his perch, which had been especially brought down.

"Please give me a few more minutes. First of all, I would like to inform you that, although the Wizengamot would like for both Harry and Glenda to answer some questions later on in regards to her aunt, they have approved the adoption papers of Glenda. Congratulation Mess. Potter you are now the proud parents of a young girl."

The young men squeezed the hand of the little girl who sat between them.

"Secondly, there has been an unrecorded prophecy with regards to Hogwarts."

Fudge had started to protest but kept quiet when he saw the blazing eyes of all the clan-members. The others had sensed the anger of their leaders.

"This prophecy was cast by one of the founders. Rowena Ravenclaw to be precise. Narcissa Weasley nee Black being the only female descendant was the secret keeper. During the rise of the first war she placed all her memories in a pensive. As she is currently unable to attend this meeting I have placed my memory into this pensive so you may all see."

The wizard, who was clearly weakening, cast a spell so the prophecy sounded for all to hear in the room.

_In the darkest of times...when the houses are divided beyond reconciliation..._

_A Veela and a Pegasus will unite...a Mantichor will mate...the Pendragon returns..._

_And the Dragon of Slytherin finally finds his mate. _

_Then Light will triumph from the Fifth House of Hogwarts...._

_The House of Life shall sprout from the Headmaster's office_

_Once the thirteen have joined the Clan._

"I know the Clan has not heard the last few words when they were told of this prophecy. I'm sorry Harry that was the last secret this old coot held from you. I hope you understand that I couldn't risk that you would all fight against it because of your love for me."

Gasps sounded in the room.

"In a few moments I will embark on my next journey. The time has come to pass on the torch, Harry James Potter, I hand you the torch in the form of the Phoenix. Once the Phoenix is reborn you shall be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts as is your place. Befitting your status as Heir of Godric Gryffindor and Head of the Clan of Hogwarts. Swear to me, all you present, here tonight, that you will serve, protect and respect the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Do you so solemnly swear by the Gods?"

Though the occupants of the room were still shocked at the Headmaster's revelations they all swore to Albus Dumbledore.

"Then there is one final thing, Dobby, Remus and Severus please come up to me."

Dobby Potter, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin went up to the dying wizard.

"Dobby, you have served me well at the castle, as a final parting gift to you, I grant you the gift of being a real human wizard. Severus, you have served the Light well in all your years as a spy. You are no longer need to spy, you are free. And Remus, though a wild werewolf turned you, I can now gift you with the power to turn whenever you wish. No longer will it be the wolf that leads you. The wolf in you has been tamed. My friends, I may see you from the portrait or otherwise we will meet again in the next world."

With that the Phoenix burned and Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore passed on.

Harry slowly stood up and walked over to the phoenix-perch. He took the baby Fawkes out of the ashes and held him, tears silently shedding from his eyes. After a while the new headmaster turned.

"I understand the Wizengamot wishes to ask my daughter and me some questions. Out of respect to Albus Dumbledore I must insist that we will answer those questions at a later time. I wish to prepare my mentor's burial in peace and quiet. Professor McGonagall would you be so kind as to inform the school of his passing and that we will have a day of mourning tomorrow."

"Headmaster, do you think that is wise? He-who-must-not-be-named could attack Hogwarts because the one he fears no longer protects it."

"Assuming, just for a moment, that Voldemort would indeed be so foolish as to try an attack the castle, he would be in for a very nasty surprise."

Those in the room shuddered at hearing the new headmaster say the name of the Dark Lord with such ease.

Cornelius Fudge rose angrily, "I see that you are still the obnoxious little prat whose fame has gone completely to his head. The Ministry will never recognize you as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will call the board of governors and we will elect a new headmaster!"

If Fudge hadn't noticed that the whole room was glaring at him, he couldn't fail to notice that all of the Clan, including the potions master and the DA-professor, had transformed and the Wizengamot, the faculty as well as the few students present all trained their wands at him. Harry only partly transformed however keeping his human torso. The Pegasus stood next to his mate motioning him to calm down.

It was KiA however who spoke up vehemently, "If any one is to be called obnoxious it is you, _minister_. If after all these years you still haven't realized that The Boy-Who-Lived is nothing more than a legend the Ministry created. You are worse off than I originally thought. You've made the fame which Harry Potter himself despises. You've taken away his chance at being able to live a normal life. You've given him more enemies than he originally had. And you've tried to drag him through the slime when he told you Voldemort had returned!"

Small sparks flew against the Minister of Magic as the silver dragon spat out those words.

"Surprised to hear I dare say the name of Voldemort? You keep the fear of a name alive by encouraging the wizarding community not to say his name. Shame on you. Cornelius Fudge. You, head of the Ministry, supposed leader of our community, afraid of saying a name. Afraid of losing his place in the spotlight to someone who is chosen by the Gods to help rid our world of the dark times. May I remind you, Cornelius, that you have taken an oath to Albus Dumbledore that you would respect, serve and protect the new headmaster of Hogwarts at which you swore by the Gods."

The students present were stunned at Hermione's bluntness. Fudge however looked as pompous as ever and sneered back at the dragon's mate.

"You know nothing at all, _Mudblood_, you can not possibly win from a fantasy. You've been around that _pest_ for too long to still be able to think clearly. Yes, I am aware I took an oath but he was a dying, bumbling, old fool. No one can be taken seriously for taking such an oath. In fact..."

The Little One cut of the man mid-speech,

"I am Brigantia. Mother, Sister and Daughter to all. You, Cornelius Fudge, have taunted the Gods long enough. You have taken many an oaths, swearing by the Gods, and lived up to none but those which served your own intentions."

The Little One stood there in full glory, her white gown fluttering; even though there was no wind. Her intentions clear, Fury restrained himself from devouring the man who had insulted his mate. He didn't quite understand the feeling the Goddess gave him but abided by it anyway.

"I am Sindri, holder of the Draupnir, intended of Brigantia. I am the Protector of the Light. May no mere mortal question the Gods. The Wheels of Fate have begun turning," Dobby spoke solemnly while he too had transformed.

"I am Medb, Warrior Queen Goddess. These are….", Howler waived towards her two protectors who joined in.

"I am Taliesin. Sage of olden times, Seer of Ages. I am Old and I am New. I am dead and I am living. I am the protector of the Pendragon and the Clan of Hogwarts."

"And I am Nyssa, Goddess of Wisdom. I am the protector of the Pendragon and the Clan of Hogwarts. As my brother has already told you the Wheels have started turning and you…", Mother said while walking up to the still sneering wizard, "have chosen your fate. Dragon of Slytherin, before you have your chance at fulfilling your dragon's oath. Rest assured you will be given opportunity to do so soon."

Fury cocked his head in confusion then slowly understanding, he nodded. Those present in the room had fallen to their knees in reverence to the Gods' presence, only the Clan remained standing. With a quick wave of her hand Medb rolled up the sleeve of the Minister. Despite his efforts at keeping his left arm covered all present saw the Dark Mark, which graced his arm.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Harry said.

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, in lieu of these developments I would like to suggest that an interim Minister of Magic be appointed till elections can be held."

The wizards and witches of the prestigious Wizengamot nodded in unison.

"Whom would you suggest Headmaster?", Amelia Bones, now presiding head, inquired.

The unicorn horn glowed softly of a moment before the young man answered her question.

"I recommend that it would be Mr. Arthur Weasley, currently department-head of Prevention of Misuse and Abuse of Muggle Artefacts. If the Gods agree."

"We stand behind you Unicorn. You are our leader in this Quest," the Gods and Goddesses answered.

Cornelius Fudge was fuming but unable to do or say anything without running into the sword of the Warrior Queen.

"Very well, then it is settled then Arthur Weasley is the new acting Minister of Magic. Though I would like to know, for the record, why you have chosen him, Headmaster," Ms. Bones said.

"Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, as well as all their children has always fought against evil. They've suffered for their belief and ideas against Voldemort and racial prejudices through ridicule, poverty and attempts on their lives. This however did not prevent them from taking in others and treating them like their own. It would only be fitting that someone of his character, integrity and strength would lead our wizarding community. Someone who has always placed the welfare of the community before his own and even before his family. One of his sons has unfortunately joined Voldemort's ranks and even during battle facing his own son, he did not hesitate. His son currently residing in Azkaban because of this."

Till now, no one had known just how far the Weasley family had gone for the good of the wizarding world. Silence ruled the air while everyone processed the words Harry had said. After a while Pansy Parkinson, Head Girl of Slytherin, broke the silence.

"Potter, Headmaster, I was brought up to hate you and everything you stand for. When Draco and Blaise joined your ranks I started questioning my believes though my jealousy kept me from speaking openly about it. Well known is the fact that Slytherins do not trust another beyond where they can see them. I have to admit that after today's lesson at Professor Hagrid's cabin, that jealousy has come to pass. Unlike Fudge I do know that it is unwise to lie and/or deceive when a Veela is present nor do I wish to taunt the Gods. I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you, Harry James Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry, Male Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts and Heir of Godric Gryffindor. I also pledge my loyalty to Draco Lucius Potter nee Malfoy, Veela mate of the Unicorn-Pegasus, Female Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts, and Prince of the Veelas."

The Slytherin which had worried them to some extent kneld down on one knee with her head bowed low. If either Prongs or Dragon were surprised it didn't show.

"Are you sure?," Draco asked the girl kneeling in front of them. She merely nodded.

"Get up and we will discuss this later amongst ourselves," the emerald-eyed boy said while gently pulling her up by her arm.

"Prefects, Head Boys and Girls. You shall return to your houses and inform them of the recent events. Those of you who still worry that Voldemort may attack the castle rest assured. Both Mother and Snare have informed me that Voldemort will refrain from doing so. He is aware of the current developments and knows our true identities, curtesy of Mr. Fudge. In fact old Voldemort is enjoying the show right now, looking through his pawn's eyes."

Harry waited for the students to leave the room before continuing, "Dear Ghosts of Hogwarts please ensure that the students remain calm as the other adults in this room have other matters to attend to."

The Ghosts departed and the young wizard continued, "I must ask both the faculty and the Wizengamot to witness the sentencing of the one who has chosen to defy the Gods, a crime which according to the Gods is punishable by death. Though personally I would rather not see any more killing, I will obey the Gods."

"Even if it would greatly please me to strike my sword into his treacherous heart, I shall give the honours to the Dragon who is bound to protect the honour of his mate," Medb declared.

Thus signalling Fury to go ahead and devour the, now terrified, former Minister of Magic. It wasn't a pretty sight and most present gagged, desperately trying to keep their bile down. After fifteen, painfully slow minutes; the dragon swallowed the battered yet still alive (barely) wizard as a whole. Tears of sadness flowed freely from the devouring dragon. When he had finished the dragon let out a roar. Thundering and shaking the entire area, even the people in Hogsmeade felt it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A very Slytherin Welcome**

The Faculty and the Wizengamot had gone to change into their ceremonial robes befitting the death of one of the Greatest Wizards known to the Wizarding World. Harry and the rest of his clan had decided that they would attend in their Magical Forms. Only Prongs and Dragon would be half-changed, as they were to be the presiding Priest and Priestess once again. The young Headmaster had chosen the Quidditch Field as Ceremonial Ground. The stands would enable all the students to attend and be part of such an important ritual as well as the fact that unknown to many the Hogwarts Headmaster had held a passion for flying during his life.

The Gods and Goddesses who were part of the Clan had chosen to show their true identities, those present during the rite, out of respect to the deceased. A few minutes before sunset the students flooded the Quidditch Stands. Several outstanding members of the wizarding community and some journalists had also taken their seats between the students. The body of Albus Dumbledore lay on the wooden altar. The members of the Wizengamot, the Order of the Phoenix, Faculty and both Ligers, Dragons and Werewolves surrounded the altar in a circle. The Priest and Priestess took their places behind the altar and Medb, Nyssa, Taliesin, Brigantia and Sindri stood in a half circle behind them.

Mad Eye Moody blew a single note on the horn he was holding. After the one had died Amelia Bones took one step forward, "The horn is sounded for ALBUS PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE."

She stepped back into the circle. All present responded, "So be it."

At this Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, cast Incendio on the body. All bowed their heads in reverence to the deceased wizard during the burning of the corps. When only ashes remained Draco, the Priestess spoke up.

"That today Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore is not with us, here in the Circle, saddens us all. Yet let us try not to feel sad. For is this not a sign that he has fulfilled this life's work? Now is he free to move on. We shall meet again, never fear. And that will be a time for further celebration."

"Let us send forth our good wishes to bear him across the Bridge. May he return any time he may wish, to be with us here," Harry continued in his role as Priest.

The Priest drew his athame and the witches and wizards standing in the circle followed suit. They all pointed to the same spot in front of the altar. All present remembered the wizard; imaging him to stand in that spot. Their love, joy and happiness for the old headmaster flowed through their athame to that spot. After a few minutes the Priestess signalled the end by replacing her athame.

"We wish you all the Love and Happiness we may. We will never forget you. Do not you forget us. Whenever we meet here, you are most welcome," the Priestess intoned.

All present responded, "So mote it be."

The Gods and Goddesses who had witnessed the rite spoke for the first time, "Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, you have served us well during your lifetime."

"I, Brigantia..."

"I, Sindri..."

"I, Medb..."

"I, Nyssa..."

"I, Taliesin..."

"Extend the gratitude of the Gods to you. May you have a peaceful journey. We shall meet again."

The clear voices of the Gods and Goddesses resounded over the Pitch though they spoke with a soft voice. This left a feeling of peace with those present. Their old headmaster may have moved on, but the Gods had send Gods and Goddesses down to aid them in the war against the dark.

The journalists and other guests had left, the students had gone back to do those things students do and the Clan and Faculty of Hogwarts had retired to the Headmaster's office.

"It feels strange to walk into this office without twinkling blue eyes to greet me." Prongs said.

"Which 'blue twinkling' eyes are you looking for Harry?" a voice suddenly said.

"Albus!" the young man looking very much the eleven year old who had first sat foot on Hogwarts rushed towards the painting. Stopping dead in his tracks just before it, remembering he couldn't embrace his mentor.

"Hello Harry, I take it you've missed me then," the old headmaster smiled at him. The other paintings in the office were snickering at the young Headmaster.

"You crazy old coot, of course I've missed you! I love you like my granddad," the raven-haired retorted though his face sported a blush.

"Good, I love you like a grandson too. Now give me a moment to greet the rest of the Clan and staff." the wizard with the ever-twinkling blue eyes said. The painting greeted everyone present and praised Dobby's new looks.

"Now that everyone is here there are a few matters I'd like to discuss and Albus would probably like to hear," Prongs' cheery voice said.

"As we found out yesterday at Albus' passing Fudge was indeed a death eater. This does bare some consequences as up till Fury here, plucked out his eyes and bit off his ears before devouring him Voldemort heard and saw everything that had transpired. Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to the Clan by our clan names so you will grasp more easily whom I am referring to. Blaise is Fury to the Clan, Hermione is KiA. That's short for 'Know-it-All'." Potter's office erupted in laughter and the she-dragon blushed profoundly.

"It certainly fits her though", one of the portraits said, "she is the cleverest witch this age."

"I'm glad you feel that way. If it weren't for my sister KiA, I wouldn't even have made it past first year," Harry gave Hermione a one armed hug,

"and my other best friend and brother Ron Weasley is Whiskers. Stop snickering everybody, Whiskers befits the loyalty he has and the fact that he is always underestimated. Like KiA, if it hadn't been for my brother I would not have made it past first year. His sister Ginny Weasley is Howler. If you know her mother, Molly's, temper then I suggest you multiply that with ten. That will get you close to Howler's temper. My dorm mate for my entire Hogwarts life, Neville Longbottom is Snare. That's short for Devils Snare. Professor Sprout can attest to his Herbology skills. Howler's and his mate is Luna Lovegood or Mother to the Clan. Then we have Whiskers' mate Susan Bones or Storm. My own husband and mate Draco Potter, whom we lovingly call Dragon. Our son Dobby 'Bright Eyes' Potter and our daughter Glenda 'Little One' Potter. Our Head of House is Professor Remus Lupin. He is my father's best friend and last of the Marauders. He is Moony. And last but not least Moony's mate Professor Severus 'Sneaky' Snape. Oh and I am Prongs, named after the original Prongs, James Potter." He then continued relating the events to the portraits and his mentor.

"Minerva, I would like you to act as Acting Headmistress for the time being. There is still one thing bothering me though I have no doubt that one of you holds the solution. No, I have no intentions of using my unicorn powers all the time so I'll know everything in regards to mortals. I'm still Harry. Just Harry. So would one of you please enlighten me with regards to the NEWTS? Yes KiA, for once I do worry about them even if it is for a different reason than you do. I just don't find it fair if I would be Headmaster and not even have graduated. Nor any of the Clan to be treated differently just because of whom we have become. Yet I am aware that none of us could possible return to regular classes. We've simply gained too much knowledge as I have come to understand. We've all entered apprenticeship programs in the fields which interest us the most."

"Harry, there was a reason why I asked you to be my apprentice is because I am convinced that you are ready. I have asked Amelia Bones to make an exception for all of you. The Wizengamot has agreed to grant each of you a special exam. If you pass it, which I don't doubt you will, then you will have graduated in the eyes of the Wizarding World. They will not let you know in advance when the exam will be. They will simply show up."

"Albus, when did you ask this?" Harry asked suspicion sounding in his voice.

"Caught in the act Albus!" Minerva laughed.

"There's a portrait of Albus in the Wizengamot as well, Pronglet," Remus said.

"I guessed as much," was the answer.

"I hope you don't mind and even if you do, there's not much you can do about it now. So I suggest Fury and KiA, I hope you don't mind me using your Clan names, open the Fifth House."

"We don't mind Blue Eyes, you are my mate's granddad and therefore granddad to us all", Draco told the old Headmaster.

"Blue Eyes, you say? I think I rather like that. Now if Fury and KiA would be so kind as to breath clear fire at that portrait of the Castle on the Hill the House will open."

Both Blaise and Hermione walked up painting and breathed a clear fire on the painting. The fire was so clear that those in the room could not see the fire only feel its warmth. The portrait transformed into a crystal door. The couple stopped breathing their fire and opened the door. They stared into a beautifully decorated hallway. Fury looked uncertain back over his shoulder to Prongs, "Oi Prongs, can we enter?"

"Sure mate, you and the others go ahead," Harry laughingly said. The clan save Harry and Draco left through the crystal door. After last one had entered, the door closed by itself and the painting of the Castle on the Hill hung in its place again.

"Uh Blue Eyes, I do not presume that the House can only be entered when both KiA and Fury are with us, so would you care to enlighten your grandsons?" Draco asked his mate's mentor.

"You are quite correct, young Dragon. That was only needed the first time. Only Clan-members can enter and the Castle will recognize you by your Magical Signature. You can walk up to the portrait and the door will appear to you. Now if there is nothing else I would like to take a little nap in the Room of Requirement."

"Night Albus", the teachers said.

"Night Blue Eyes", both Harry and Draco greeted their old headmaster.

"Well, it appears that we'll need a new Head for Slytherin as Sneaky has now officially joined the Clan. Sev will probably have my head for this but I do have my reasons why I can't afford to have any of the Clan be Head of House. So I want to ask you Mr. Filch to take over as Head of Slytherin House. Despite our differences and your intense dislike of my escapades these past years I have no doubt about your loyalty to the Headmaster. I can merely hope and ask of you to extend that same loyalty to my clan."

"Professor Potter, I really can not accept. You know my condition." the caretaker whispered. If it hadn't been for Harry's heightened hearing sense he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Please refrain from calling me 'professor' till I am worthy of it. That counts for everyone. Also Argus, I believe that will be taken care of before you leave this office. Besides it will give you the chance to play some pranks on Peeves," the Pegasus added with a smile.

"Yes, I agree with Prongs, Argus. Professor Filch does have a nice ring to it," Draco joined in. The caretaker couldn't do anything else but nod.

"Good, that's settled then. In that case I would like to bid everyone good night and we'll see you at breakfast," the Veela said politely. When teachers left, Minerva McGonagall approached the couple.

"Harry, are you sure that it is wise to refuse the title of 'professor'? Students may not take you seriously when this is known."

"Minerva, I have so many titles already. I already accepted, albeit reluctantly, the title of Headmaster. The wizarding community was raised to call me 'the-boy-who-lived', I was born as 'The Heir of Gryffindor', I am head of the Clan of Hogwarts. If after all these titles they'll lose their respect for me because of my refusal to respond to one more. Then they never respected me in the first place."

"Very well, as you wish," his former head of house left them alone with Filch.

"Dragon, will you be so kind and ask either Mother or Howler to join us?"

"See you in a minute."

_'Love, when you speak to either of them will you please ask them if they can gift Argus Filch with some magic? He doesn't need to be powerful but I would like to ensure that he is able to defend himself. As it is he can't even levitate a feather.'_

_'Are you telling me he's a squib? How long have you known?'_

_'Since third year. Detention but I'll tell you later.'_

"Argus, you haven't answered my question. Are you prepared to extend the same loyalty you hold for me also towards my Clan?"

"Yes, sir. I am loyal to Hogwarts and all it stands for. Your clan is the Clan of Hogwarts. My loyalty lies with all of you. That doesn't mean I like any of you though." Filch sneered.

Smiling the Headmaster answered, "No one is asking you, Argus. Thank you. Your loyalty to not only me but more importantly to the Clan means a lot to me."

The crystal door opened and Dragon came out with all the Gods and Goddesses who were part of their Clan.

"Prongs, you called us?" Brigantia stated while walking toward the man who was her father when she was in her mortal form.

"Yes, my Little One. I wish to instate Argus Filch as the new Head of Slytherin House. However he suffers a condition which prevents him from being able to do so."

"Just say it as it is Potter. I'm a squib!" the man sneered, embarrassment evident in his voice. He had been to busy looking at the ground to know who stood in front of him.

"Look at us Argus Filch", the Goddesses said in union. The caretaker looked up and dropped to his knees. "Oh Merlin! Goddess, God forgive me please." he practically wailed.

"Our brother the Unicorn-Pegasus has asked us to grant you with the gift of Magic. We cannot refuse him. However, what would make you worthy of receiving such a great gift?" the Goddess Nyssa spoke.

"I… I… I do not know great Goddess. Merlin! Help me. I honestly do not know," the man on his knees wailed again.

"What would you be willing to sacrifice in order to receive such a great gift?" the Sage Taliesin spoke now.

"I… I… have nothing to give. I'm a nobody," Filch answered.

"You lie. There is something very dear to you which you can sacrifice," the Goddess Medb interjected.

It dawned on the poor caretaker what the Goddess meant.

"No please great Goddess Medb. Not my lover, not Mrs. Norris!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other both feeling sorry for their caretaker though both knowing better than to interfere with the Goddesses.

"So you admit you took the woman from her husband?" Medb glared, her eyes blazing fire.

The man on his knees was now sobbing, tears streaking his face.

"Yes Goddess, forgive me." he whispered.

"Prongs, Dragon, please fetch Mrs. Norris for me?"

"As you command Medb," the couple responded.

"Dray! Wait up. Accio Marauders Map!"

The couple descended the stairs.

"I actually feel sorry for him, love. What's that map?"

"I'll show you."

Tapping his wand against the parchment he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Draco stared at the parchment that now read. _Messrs. Mooney, Padfoot, Prong and Wormtail salute you._ Harry opened the map and explained that it showed the entire area of Hogwarts.

"All the dots are labelled and show the names of people. I always wondered why it showed Mrs. Norris as well. I never questioned it though and the map cannot lie. Now let's see."

"There she is at the north tower," Draco said excitedly.

He really enjoyed the map. Prongs told him to ride him as they'd be faster if he turned into the Pegasus. They reached the North Tower in a matter of minutes. Draco petrified the cat so she's stop scratching him. Then he mounted and the two of them were off to their office again.

Before opening the door Draco undid the spell and shoved the cat in. They found Argus Filch whimpering in the corner being for the Goddess to take his life instead.

"Ah, Prongs, Dragon you have returned with Mrs. Norris," Nyssa greeted them.

"Nyssa, I hope you don't mind me asking but is she an animagi?"

"No Prongs. She has been cursed. She is the wife of Menalaüs. In his anger for her betrayal he cursed her into a cat," Taliesin was the one who answered.

"Argus Filch, you have no Magical Powers of your own, yet you dare take a powerful man's wife. You have nothing to give; yet you are willing to give your life for that of a cursed witch. You did not ask to be granted Magic, yet you refuse to betray the man who did. I admire your courage if nothing else," Medb told him.

Sindri walked up to the still kneeling caretaker. "I shall make you a ring. Wear it at all times, if you remove it the magic which you were given will disappear forever, never to return again. I will do this only once."

"Dragon, hand me that cat," Brigantia called out.

Argus Filch forgot to thank the God who was willing to grant him Magic. He scrambled to his feet wanting to save his cat. All the Gods and Goddesses, save Brigantia, restrained him.

Brigantia waived her hands over the cat while chanting something inaudible even to the Veela and Pegasus. They saw the cat transform into a beautiful witch, about the same age as Filch. When the transformation was complete the Gods and Goddesses let Argus go. It was a pretty sight seeing to people happily reunited. After the newly reunited couple broke their kiss they thanked the deities fervently. The Deities merely smiled and told them to have a good night's rest. Both Argus and Helena looked like a couple of teenagers when they left the office. Howler and Little One decided to follow their own advice and left with their respective mates too.

Draco sneaked his arms around the young Headmaster, "Who would have thought that in merely a few months we'd go from seemingly arch-enemies' to lovers and become to most powerful Clan known to wizarding kind. The Bloody Baron told me we're even more powerful together than even king Arthur and Merlin were. I guess that's the real secret to the prophecy you tried to save back in fifth year…. 'The power, he knows not.' …. Love. We love each other so much it has gone beyond mating. Hell, I've even grown to love 'Mione. I used to call her an insufferable 'know-it-all', now I still call her a Know-it-All only with love. Even the other Gryffindorks are family. I never even knew the true meaning of having a family and then you gave me one. Thank you, my lovely Pegasus."

Emerald eyes locked onto silver-grey, "No, thank you my love. Thank you for giving me a reason for living, for allowing me to dare look at the future instead of living each day thinking 'today might be the day I die'. Thank you for making me the happiest wizard on earth. Thank you for giving me a family."

He sealed that thought with a passionate kiss. They broke their kiss at all the catcalls and whistles that came from the former Headmasters and Headmistress' portraits. Even Albus was making catcalls and wolf-whistles. Indignantly the two men looked at the portraits only to burst out laughing when they saw that those on the portraits were blushing almost as fiercely as they themselves were.

"As much as we enjoyed the show boys, I do suggest that the Headmistress shows the Headmaster his new home. I have a feeling that you are in for a treat not even my great grandson Sirius ever had. And I've seen and heard of some things he's experienced," Phineas chuckled.

"He really was something wasn't he Phineas," Albus piped in eyes twinkling.

"Blue Eyes, I don't even want to know what Prongs' godfather did in his day," Draco said in mock-disgust,

"What I do want to know however is why Phineas called me Headmistress. Harry is the Headmaster."

"True, young Harry is the Headmaster but his soul is one with yours thus making you the Headmistress. It may not be officially known yet but it will be soon," an elderly witch said.

Before both could respond to that statement Albus shrugged his shoulders and told them to either go home or give them all a full view of all the naughty things the two boys could do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**The Fifth House**

Walking through the crystal door, it was Draco's turn to give Harry a tour of their house. The Pegasus marvelled at the hallway, it was more of an entrance hall actually. The ceiling and the walls were enchanted in a way that it looked like were they walking in a field under the sky. At the end of it was an enormous door that looked like the door to a mansion.

"Welcome home, Love," the Veela said. They entered through the door and stood in another hall. There were several stairs each decorated with a statue on both sides at the bottom of the staircase. Viewing the statues, Harry smiled.

"I suppose that staircase leads up to the Dragon's Lair. That one leads down to the Werewolves' Den and those lead up to the Ligers' Den. But where do those go to?"

"The one on the left with the sun and the moon with the golden arc between them lead to our children. You do realise we have a little issue to explain why our adopted children are mated don't you?" Draco teased his mate.

"I really don't think that would be much of an issue, my love. Everyone present at the Bright Eyes' funeral saw them in their true identities. If anything, the students will have to get used to seeing our son in his new human form," he chuckled.

"Then that stairwell must lead to the Pendragon's chambers and the other one to ours."

"Not really, if we go up those stairs I'm afraid we will interrupt a threesome. And as curious as I may be, I don't fancy Howler howling at me," the Veela said.

"But our stairs are guarded by Merlin and Morgan Le Fay." the raven-haired boy protested.

"True, but it still leads to our quarters. There is something else you should know about Veela's, love. I never told you because I presumed you already knew. Let's go into the general living-room."

Hearing the uncertainty in his husband's voice, Harry feared the worst. Following meekly he barely noticed his surroundings any more. He dropped himself in a chair and when Draco sat in the chair across him, he felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Harry knew it wasn't something life-threatening but he was scared none the less, not as scared as his lover though, who had realised his mate didn't seem to know his dilemma. The silver-blonde started in a very unsure voice, afraid his mate would reject him.

"Harry, you know I love you, right?"

Emerald eyes were brimmed with tears of the boy who nodded.

"Harry, please… don't make this any harder on my than it already is," the Veela said, his voice quivering, "There's a certain curse that strikes the male wizards who turn Veela."

Draco trained his eyes to a spot on the marble floor. With a deep sigh he continued, "I won't be your husband much longer, I…"

Before the blonde could finish Harry cried out in anguish, "NOOOOO! Don't leave me Dray. Don't say you'll leave me. I can't deal with that."

The tears that were brimming the emerald eyes dropped. The young man curdled up into a ball sobbing.

"I'll never leave you, Harry. I can't I love you to much," the other man said.

"But I'm afraid you'll leave me after you know the effects of the curse…" he whispered the last sentence to his mate.

Prongs snapped his head up tears still evident on his face, "What could be so awful to make you believe that I would ever leave you or stop loving you?"

"I'mpregnantandturningintoawitch," the silver-haired boy blurted out.

All the feelings of fear and anxiety fled the Pegasus as he beamed, "We're pregnant? We're pregnant!"

The other only responded by softly crying.

"Dray, what's wrong? I already knew you were female in your Veela form. So now you'll walk around as a Veela the whole day till the baby is born, is that it?"

"No, Harry, I wish it were that simple. If I carry the baby past 21 days my human form will change too. I will never be a wizard again. I'll cease to be Draco Malfoy Potter. I'll be a woman in every form," Dray said quietly.

The normally bright emerald eyes turned dark green with anger.

"DRACO MALFOY POTTER! DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I COULD EVER STOP LOVING YOU OR EVEN LOVE YOU LESS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TURNING INTO GIRL!"

On a softer, more gentle note he continued, "Dray, I love you no matter what. I don't care if you are a man or a woman or anything else. I love you because of who you are not because of what you are."

By now the raven-haired boy was kneeling in front of his mate, tilting the other's face gently.

"Look at me Dray", the voice contained all of Harry's love for the young man. Slowly silver-grey eyes looked into the green eyes of his lover.

"Dray, we'll work this out with the ministry, clan, faculty and the students if that's what you're worried about. But never, ever, worry about me not wanting to be with you or love you any less. If anything, I was more worried that it meant you'd have to leave me. I don't know how I can prove to you how much I love you. But I do know I wasn't gay till I met you and the only difference this 'curse' makes, is that I'll be considered straight."

Seeing a small smile appear on his love's face Harry continued, "How far along are we anyway?"

Draco explained that he was now nineteen days along, which meant he got pregnant on their wedding night. The young headmaster took his love in his arms and just held him for a while.

"Love, have you told the others?"

"No, but the Gods and Goddesses know and KiA probably figured it out from her extensive reading. I haven't even told my mother yet. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to have our baby. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to another man."

"Don't think about that any more, love. No one, male or female, could ever take your place. This is why you held back on our wedding night isn't it?"

The blonde nodded. "I didn't dare lose you. And now I realise I was just making myself crazy with those ideas. I even tried to fool myself but after Phineas' earlier statement I knew I couldn't pretend any longer."

Grinning, the soon-to-be father tightened his arms around his man, "Draco, let's go to our quarters. You haven't finished the tour yet."

The young men got up and Draco now in high spirits led them back to their stairwell. Reaching the top Harry gasped, the voyeur was grant. Dray showed him their private study, the lounge, the Quidditch room, a painting studio, their own potions lab, kitchen, the dining-room, a DA-room, a music room and a room with things Draco didn't know.

"A Muggle room", Harry exclaimed. "I thought Muggle appliances didn't work at Hogwarts?"

"So that's what this is then. I wonder if KiA and Fury also have one in their wing." the blonde Veela mused.

They agreed that Harry would explain their use at a later time. Continuing, the dark-haired man was lead by his mate blindfolded into another room.

"You can open your eyes now, love."

The young headmaster stared. Their bedroom was beautifully decorated in gold, silver, green and red. The drapes were red and held a gold lining. Their bed held a green and silver spread. Just then the Pegasus spotted another door. He knew it could be the bathroom because they had already passed that before entering the room.

"That is a connecting bedroom. I guess it's the baby's room now." Draco said shyly. Harry pulled his husband with him into the baby-room.

"I'm really going to be a dad," he beamed.

"Merlin, I love you so much, I still can't get over how scared we both were earlier. Even the Dementors didn't scare me as much. We're going to have our own little Potter, love."

"If I'd known you'd be this happy I would have told a lot sooner," Draco grinned.

"When did you first suspect you might be pregnant then?"

"During the weddings and Hand-fasting of our Clan. I'd been feeling sick."

"Isn't that a bit soon? I mean that was only three days after our own wedding."

"It would be in Muggle or wizarding terms but Veela carry their babies to term in thirty days."

"Are you telling that our baby is due in eleven days?"

"Yes, love and the way it is kicking it must be either a boy or a Pegasus."

"When did it start kicking then?" Harry asked every bit as surprised as he felt.

"When we were in the general living-room."

Without another word Harry swept Draco of the floor and carried him back to their bed. With a few waves of him hand he adjusted temperature of their bed, the pillows and had drawn the curtains. The blonde watched fascinated from the bed. Then the torches lid with a few other hand movements and the fire was crackling softly before the boy sat down next to his lover.

"Harry, do you realise you just used wandless magic to do all this?" Draco said gesturing around him.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted you to be comfortable that's all," the other said surprised.

"Hey, I'm not complaining but you really were using wandless magic, Love."

"But how can I do wandless magic? That's supposed to be really difficult and you need years of practise. How can I do that? Especially the part about not even knowing I'm doing wandless magic."

"Love, have you ever done wandless magic at all?"

"No."

"Have you ever made something happen, when you didn't have your wand on you?"

"Well, yes. There was that time at the zoo before I found out I was a wizard. The Dursleys took me to the zoo with them because I couldn't stay at Mrs. Figg's and I got really angry with Dudley for hurting the Python. Somehow the glass disappeared and Dudley ended up in the snake den only when he wanted to get out the glass reappeared and prevented him from going after the snake. And there was that time during the summer before third year when Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, visited. She insulted my parents and I got so upset that the windows all exploded and she started to grow bigger and bigger like a balloon. It didn't stop till she exploded. The ministry was busy with that for a while. Obliviating all the Muggles who had witnessed it."

Both were laughing grandly at Harry's relatives.

"But wait how come you didn't get expelled and thrown into Azkaban?" Draco asked.

"I asked that too but Fudge insisted that it was just a little thing that could easily be overlooked. I think in truth he was more worried to what the wizarding community would do to him if they found out their hero was expelled and thrown into Azkaban for defending his parents' memory."

"So…," Dray mused, "that means that wandless magic comes natural to you. What were you thinking when you caused that to your cousin and aunt and just now?"

Black eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"In the zoo I just thought it would be a good idea if Dudley would feel what it's like to be locked up. With Aunt Marge I just wished her evil thoughts would blow her up and just now I was thinking that I wanted you to be comfortable in bed."

A smile plastered on his face Draco wrinkled his nose just a little in thought.

"I think I get it, if you get emotional about something and give it a specific thought then you unconsciously use wandless magic."

"Yes, well is there a way how I can control it?"

"Harry, how strongly do you feel about our baby?"

"What kind of a bloody question is that?"

"Do you feel strongly enough about our baby to be able to decorate the baby-room or let everyone in the house know we're pregnant?"

Draco was still saying the words when the baby-room lit up and a lot of noise came from it. Before he could ask Harry about it however Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Susan, Ginny, Neville, Luna and their children came barging through the door.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant? Congratulations. I'm glad you finally realized it," was said by them.

Laughing Draco answered them, "Yes it is true. Prongs and I are having a baby. And unless I'm mistaken daddy here just furnished and decorated the baby-room over there."

On a more serious tone he looked at his children, "Dobby, Glenda, you don't mind? I mean neither your father or I will love you any less but there will be an additional member to our family."

Glenda changed into Brigantia again, "And who do you think was responsible? I, Brigantia, am mother to all. I decide who can have children and who remain childless. There is a reason why Sindri and I chose to be your children. We know you'll love us as much as you'll love the baby."

"Thank you", Dray whispered as she turned back into Glenda again.

They joined the others in the baby-room. Harry had indeed furnished and decorated the room.

"Do you like it?", he asked while sweeping his husband of the floor for the second time that evening. The blonde Veela swatted his arm, "Prongs, you don't have to carry me the whole time. I'm pregnant not handicapped!"

"Dragon, are you saying he will not let you do anything?", KiA asked her Veela brother.

"I'm just worried okay. He told me he's cursed and I don't know just how bad it is. I don't want anything to happen to Dray or the baby," Harry huffed at them.

"YOU'RE WHAT!", Fury thundered.

"Don'..Dragon!", hissing the Pegasus had released his wings and flapping them dangerously while Draco suddenly found himself in bed.

"Where's Dragon?", Storm worried.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DO NOT RETRACT THOSE WINGS THIS INSTANT I'LL HEX YOU!", the furious voice of Draco sounded from their bedroom.

The Pegasus hung his head in shame and retracted his wings. Apologizing he asked everyone to follow him to their living-room. He couldn't bear to look at Draco who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Prongs, aren't you taking me with you?", a sad voice asked from the bed. Harry still ashamed picked up his love and led everyone to their living-quarters.

"I'm sorry, Love. I lost it," Prongs finally said to his mate.

"It's okay, Love. I sprung a lot on you tonight. But Fury was just worried like you," the man in his arms whispered back.

Only then did he gently lower his lover on the sofa and took his place beside him.

"You're probably all wondering what has gone on since you left us in the Headmaster's office. And I'm going to have to explain things to you anyway so it might as well be now. Harry and I are having a baby, that part you already know. However, it isn't without complications. At least I thought it was a big deal that there was a curse that accompanied it."

Draco held up his hand to silence everybody. "I was born as a wizard and on my sixteenth birthday I went into my Veela legacy. So far, so good. I became both male and female. However when a half-blooded Veela happens to be male and he gets pregnant then you are cursed to change into a woman."

Seeing that his husband was having a hard time telling this to their Clan, Harry drew circles on the blondes back with his thumb as a sign of reassurance.

"In other words, Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter ceases to exist once I carry the baby past twenty one days."

"So what's so bad about that, I mean I wouldn't like to become a girl myself or something but I can't see Harry giving up on you either way," Whiskers said.

Tears formed in those silver-grey eyes again and Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ronald Weasley, as usual you have the tact of a flubberworm."

Turning to Draco with a soft, empathic expression in her eyes she continued, "What he's trying to say", sending a foul look at her redheaded best friend, "is that we're behind you no matter what. I know it can't be easy on you and that bowl of lard", she glared at whiskers one more time, "is right about one thing, Harry loves you no matter what. Because when Harry loves someone, he does so with all his being. It's what makes him Harry. And the same goes for me, if anyone dares to harm you in any way I'll show them just how much of a dragon I am."

The others seconded that. The dam broke and tears flowed from those silver-grey eyes. The Veela couldn't believe just how much they loved him.

"You'll always be our Dragon and our leader, Dray," Blaise said, "The only thing that'll change are your looks and your name, which is a good thing actually."

"How so?", Draco said between his tears.

"Are you telling me you actually like being named after that git who kept your mother under a curse for almost all her married live? The piece of dung who tried to kill you?," the dragon's eyes were flaring up.

"I guess what Fury's trying to say is that you get to choose your name now, Dray," Prongs said while pulling his mate into his arms.

"And all of us will make it happen. We, all of us, are family. If you or I ever doubted that I think they've made it pretty clear tonight."

"Oh. I just hadn't thought about my name. I mean I feel like Dray Potter, not Lucius or Malfoy."

"That's it then. You're name will be Dray. Now we need a second name, every wizard has a second name at least and it is even more important so for a witch," Storm said.

"Why is it that it's more important for a witch to have more than one name?," the others asked Susan.

"Because there are more witches that marry wizards than there are wizards. Traditionally the witch doesn't use her maidenname once she's married. Now imagine this for a minute. How many Weasleys are there? Seven male ones, right? Now Susan is a common name. Now since I'm married to Ron, I'm Susan Weasley. But if let's say Fred would marry a 'Susan', then she'd be Mrs. Susan Weasley too. Too confusing for the Ministry so they end up accusing the wrong people or people get granted the wrong vault key. If you catch my meaning."

"That makes sense so I have Dray and I want Lily as my second… no, no, no I want our baby's name to be Lily….arghh. Prongs, you choose my second name."

"If you're sure, then I suggest Epona…after the horse-goddess. I am a horse after all and you're the only one who can tame me.", he added with a lopsided smile. When Dray nodded at him, he gave him a small kiss.

"So when are you carrying on twenty one days?" Howler asked.

"Since it's past midnight, tomorrow is our twenty first day. That's why Prongs was making all the fuss. Though from what I read I won't even notice it. I'll just wake up tomorrow and aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" The Veela screamed in anguish. Harry cradled his mate, rocking him whispering softly. His silver tears dropping onto his mate. The healing tears of the unicorn seemed to ease the pain. Though the body of the Veela shuddered immensely. Just as sudden as it had started, it stopped.

"Dray, Dray talk to me," Prongs urged worry laced his voice.

"Uhm, Harry?" Dray's voice croaked sounding a bit higher than usual.

"I'm here, Love. I'm never letting you go."

"Bloody hell, Dragon! I thought you said you were due tomorrow. You're a girl and a gorgeous one at that," Howler exclaimed.

"I guess I should have gone to bed early. I read that you'd wake up being a girl," Dray said weakly.

"Are you okay, Love? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Prongs. Just a bit sore. It kind of felt like being subjected to the Cruciatus."

"You've been hit by the Cruciatus? When, how?" KiA asked.

"Darling, Dray's father is Lucius Malfoy. Who else did you expect, the bastard used to place him under the Cruciatus every time you or Prongs beat him," Fury said bitterly.

"Blaise let it go. He can't hurt me any more. I'm his and his mate's worst nightmare. He can't kill Harry and he can't kill me. Besides, torture is out of the question now too since I became a Veela."

"And Veela witches are more powerful than Veela wizards," Hermione joined in.

"You can talk and stay all you like but I'm bringing him, uh, her to bed." Harry's strong arms picked up his wife and they returned to their bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Draco's Army**

When Dray awoke late the next morning she found her husband, arms and wings still wrapped around her, a sleep. Not wanting to waken her mate, the Veela lay still. However the filly she was carrying thought differently and gave a harsh kick. Harry felt it stir under his arm and woke up immediately.

"Hey, you're awake. I would have woken if you just said my name you know," the dark-haired man lovingly told his lover.

"Actually, Love, that wasn't me. Our baby kicked and you woke up."

"Merlin, you look good. Howler wasn't kidding; you are gorgeous. But more importantly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling al right now, my lovely Pegasus. I guess the curse wasn't so bad after all," the young woman smiled at her husband as she said this.

"Why is it called a curse anyway? Aside from the fact that you were supposed to be asleep and you're a day early with the transformation."

"No man has stayed with his Veela mate after the transformation. That's why I was so afraid. A pregnant changed Veela without a mate loses her child and wanders the earth till the end of her mortal life without any hope, without her soul. It's a fate worse than a Dementors' Kiss."

"I don't understand how someone could leave, let alone stop loving, the one they chose to mate. It doesn't matter what the package looks like, it's the inside that counts. But you haven't answered my question yet. You're only twenty days along, not twenty one."

It surprised Dray that her husband didn't question the number of days she was along. Any other man would have given her fidelity a second thought however any other man would have left her. He had cared for her and cried for her during the transformation. He'd held her lovingly all night long, sleeping in an almost impossible position as to not hurt her or the baby. Dray Epona was feeling very lucky indeed.

"I don't know, Love. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're both unicorn and Pegasus. Though, it doesn't matter it was going to happen anyway. What difference would…."

The Veela was interrupted when Remus stormed into the room after quickly knocking. Harry had covered his wife using his wings the second the door swung open.

"Isn't there any privacy around here?," embarrassment eminent in his voice.

"Sorry, Pronglet. But you and Dray have to go to the field as soon as possible. There are Veelas, Centaurs and Unicorns everywhere and they don't respond to well at anyone coming closer to them. All Prefects, Head Boys and Head Girls have trained their wands at the Centaurs. Minerva and the others are barely keeping the students in line. Even Sneaky turned into his werewolf form to help. The Wizengamot and Ministry officials have arrived but the Veelas and the Centaurs have only looked more menacingly since their arrival. Firenze has told me to come get you both he says its time."

Moony had gone back while the couple hastily dressed themselves. Those on the field heard the Headmasters voice booming over all other sounds.

"ENOUGH!", the voice thundered.

"Stand down, all of you. There shall be no bloodshed, no cursing and no hexing. Clan, if anyone tries to harm another, stop them."

The Clan glanced around them, all stood down. Wands and arrows were lowered. The Veelas sported soft feathers again and everyone waited.

Appearing side by side, the Headmaster and the Veela stood in the middle of the field. The students, Ministry officials and the Wizengamot stood behind them. The Clan was divided, half of them held the Ministry and the Wizengamot in check; the other half kept an eye on the Magical Creatures in front of them.

The faculty of Hogwarts kept the Prefects, Headboys and the Headgirls in alignment. Harry, wearing his Headmaster robes, turned towards the students who were kept in line by the teaching staff. His disappointment could be felt by everyone present when he shook his head. The young man repeated his actions towards the other camps. No one dared to speak up.

"I do not pretend to know what is going on. What I do know however is what the Unicorn in me tells me. These Magical Beings," he gestured towards the Veelas, Centaurs and Unicorns, "have come here with good intentions. It pains me to know that the Wizarding world fears Magical Beings so much that they draw their wands so quickly. Ready to hex and curse without as much as bothering to ask nor welcome our guests. Have you all forgotten who I am? Who we are?"

'_Dray; show your true self with me.'_

Both Unicorn-Pegasus and Veela now stood in the middle of the field.

"This is who we are. Not all Veela are like Lucius Malfoy. Haven't you understood that by now? Not all centaurs dislike wizards or have you forgotten that one teaches you every single schoolday? And lastly, why do you fear Unicorns? They are the beings you call most pure and wise. Even as the Gods Taliesin and Sindri, the Goddesses Medb, Brigantia and Nyssa stand before you, you still let your fear rule you. Shame on you all!"

"And you, fellow Veelas, Centaurs and Unicorns why did you come here today? Seldom have you come together, let alone shown yourselves to be prepared to fight in battle side-by-side. To what do we honour your presence here?," Dragon asked the Magical Beings.

A pure Veela stepped to the front and knelt in front of her, "We've come here to pay our respect to our new Queen. You were once Draco Lucius Malfoy, Prince of the Veelas. The Goddess Brigantia has graced you with a child, a child who will bring all our races," the pure Veela gestured towards the Magical Creatures behind her,

"together as one. We have come to pay homage to our Queen, her child and her husband."

Two half-Veelas, one male and one female, approached them carrying a golden diadem, adorned with emeralds and diamonds between them. Harry kept silent the entire time though it was evident to those who knew him well that he was enjoying this.

The other witches and wizards all strained to see and hear what was going on. The two half-Veelas knelt beside the pure Veela.

"May I, your Majesty?", she asked holding the diadem in such a manner she could easily place it on Dragon.

Only when the unofficial Headmistress nodded did the pure Veela rise. She placed the diadem on Dray's head and said in a voice that could be heard all over the schoolgrounds, "All Hail Queen Dray Epona Potter! Queen of the Veela!"

As soon as the crown touched her head her wings turned from black to pure white, her wing-tips were coloured gold. All Veelas knelt down and hailed their Queen. Then she knelt down again as the other Veelas had done. In the same loud, clear voice she said, "We pledge our loyalty and ourselves to you, should any one of the Veela betray your trust may she be cursed to never find peace in the Afterlife."

Then the pureblooded Veela got up with the half-Veelas and they walked backwards to join the ranks of those who waited.

Next Bahn, the leader of the Centaurs came up to the couple together with Rohan, leader of the Unicorns. Both bowed to the Unicorn-Pegasus and his wife.

"Rohan and I, along with our brethren have come to salute you and pledge our loyalty to you," Bahn said, "We swear to protect you, your wife and unborn child."

"I'm sorry," Prongs cut in his voice audible to everyone with ears, "this is not acceptable. We also have two other children. They may be the God Sindri and the Goddess Brigantia but in human form they are our children. Love, protect and honour all of us or don't at all."

"I am sorry for Bahn's poor choice of words. Maybe it is different for Centaurs than for us Unicorns. We pledge our loyalty and ourselves to the family of Harry Potter," Rohan said.

The whinnying of all Unicorns together with the cheers and prancing of all horses was enough for Prongs. He pranced himself as a sign of acceptance.

This action freaked out a Ministry official who sends a curse to one of the centaurs. KiA rapidly flew into the curse while Whiskers pounced the intended centaur taking him down. KiA yelped. The official had been disarmed by McGonagall and the Hufflepuff Prefect saw chance to fire a curse directly at Harry. Dray deflected the curse that was supposed to hit her husband and send a feather-dagger that cut the wand in two. Pansy Parkinson reflexes were fast, she had placed the offending Prefect in a full body bind.

"Whiskers, you okay? Fury how's KiA? Minerva, is everyone all right? Pansy, thank you!," Prongs called. Ron, looking like an ordinary wizard again, helped the Centaur up and nodded towards Harry. Fury was still healing his mate when Dray got to them. The Deputy Headmistress was lecturing the official. The poor man actually cowered but whether it was because of the transfiguration professor or because of Severus Snape glaring at him was anyone's guess.

"Al right, I suggest everyone who experiences difficulty at accepting the wishes of our winged and hoofed guests goes to the Great Hall. Sneaky, will you escort those wizards and witches please and make sure they pay attention while Hagrid explains more on the nature of said guests to those wizards and witches. It's mandatory for everyone and that includes the Ministry officials and the Wizengamot. All students who have no issues accepting our friends but would rather be doing something else feel free to go back to the castle. Your Heads of House will escort you back to your dormitories. Ministry representatives please wait for me in the Room of Requirement, my son Dobby will show you where it is."

_'Dobby, make sure they can't get out. I want to be sure I can trust all of them, I have a feeling there is more than one traitor in our midst.' _

"May I ask the esteemed members of the Wizengamot to have a seat?," the young Headmaster said while he conjured several comfortable seats with a few waves of his hand. The Wizengamot moved into the chairs and made themselves comfortable. The members had no idea what was going or or what was going to happen but if nothing else they still trusted Albus Dumbledore. If he trusted this young man enough to hand him the Headmaster's position then there was more to Harry Potter than met the eye.

"Medb, Goddess Warrior Queen, hear your son. Witness and send your blessings onto those who wish to pledge their loyalty freely to me. May they receive a bonding mark to show their loyalty to the Light. Be they man, woman or creature. Let all be equal in the eyes of the Gods and of the Wiccan," Prongs declared.

"Merlin, Father of Wizards, hear your daughter. Witness and send your blessings onto those who wish to pledge their loyalty freely to my mate and husband. May they receive a bonding mark to show their loyalty to the Light. Be they man, woman or creature. Let all be equal in the eyes of the Gods and of the Wiccan," Dragon added.

One by one the Veelas came to pledge their loyalty to the Light and the Royal Family. Each Veela present had received the bonding mark discreetly on their right-wing. On the half-Veelas it also showed on the outside of the arm as a beautiful tattoo. Instead of it being the Potter family crest as Draco had thought it was a new crest. A Unicorn-Pegasus like Prongs but with the golden wing-tips of Dragon and an emerald-green star shone from the tip of the horn. The Centaurs followed and between them Pansy Parkinson stood. Head held high, daring the other witches and wizards to part-take as well. Arthur Weasley, Interim Minister of Magic, also took his place between the Centaurs. Several of the remaining wizards and witches were debating with themselves if they were willing to get the mark. Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, both sons of known Deatheaters, joined the line as well. The line became quite long. When Pansy stood before Prongs, ready to pledge her loyalty, Amelia Bones spoke up. "Mr. Potter, as much as I trust you. I do have the obligation to ask you, what exactly you intend to do to those witches and wizards who wish to pledge their loyalty to you. The Wizengamot can not allow any wizard to use either Dark Magic or branding of a fellow human." It was the Minister of Magic however who responded as Prongs was probing the girl's soul. "Amelia, as you may or may not be aware of this particular ritual let me give a brief explanation. The reason why I too have joined this line is because Harry and Dray Potter are using the ancient Celtic ritual of bonding. This ritual has been known to only the most ancient Pureblood families, Potter, Black and Weasley. Though I knew of this ritual, as did Albus Dumbledore, not even he was powerful enough to cast this particular bonding mark. It requires a powerful wizard who has natural leadership, a pure heart and utmost loyalty towards his followers. Only this wizard can cast a bonding mark on those who freely pledge their allegiance to him. The magic will envelop the person pledging their allegiance to see into their soul if their pledge is true. If the pledge is true then the bonding mark will appear, if the pledge is false the person will lose all memory of having known the casting wizard or witch. Harry Potter is pure of heart, loyal and powerful. He can cast the bonding mark if he wishes to do so. The fact that he has asked the Gods to witness this act as well as allow others to witness these rites only adds to his sincerity."

Ms. Bones did not respond instead she too joined the line. Most of the wizards and witches present choose to join the line as they now fully understood. Finally the last one was marked, Prongs was feeling exhausted. KiA, who had fully recovered under the care of both her husband and Fawkes, Conjured a chair for her leader. The clan stood protectively behind their leaders.

"It's okay guys, I'm just a bit tired. I don't think this pledge-bonding rite was invented to bond so many successively."

_'Dray, love, will you be so kind and explain to our winged and hoofed brothers and sisters about the pending revelry at Halloween so they can prepare and go home.'_

The Veela Queen addressed both her subjects as her brethren explaining to them using the power of thought. The wizards and witches who couldn't hear Dray's thoughts only saw the Magical Creatures bow and return to where they had come from.

Storm, Whiskers and his father obliviated the few who had chosen not to participate in the secret rite. Prongs didn't like it but relented when Mr. Weasley had pointed out that it would be potentially dangerous if one of them turned to the other side or if they would be captured. Surprisingly though all Slytherins had joined and passed the test. Out of all those who had lined up only a handful was led away by Poppy, not having passed. Helena, the partner of Mr. Filch, had also been one of the first to join. The students returned to the castle leaving the Clan and the adults on the field.

_'Dobby, you can release our guests now. I'll see them in my office in twenty minutes.' _

"Pronglet, why did you allow the young ones to join as well?," Mooney asked.

"War does not care about the age of the wizard. Voldemort cares even less. The young ones must at least be prepared and able if nothing else. You and Dray have to train them. I shall never ask them to join a battle but I don't want them caught unawares. I shall only allow fifth through seventh years to join a battle," the recovering Headmaster answered.

"Now I take it the Wizengamot didn't come here to witness the coronation of my wife nor to pledge their allegiance to me. So I suggest we all go up to my office."

The Wizengamot and the Clan walked to the Headmaster's office. Without a word the Gargoyle jumped aside letting them pass. Once the last one entered the door closed behind them. Amelia Bones started to explain that they had actually come to test all young members of the Clan including Dobby and Glenda to decide if they would be given a graduation certificate.

"In lieu of the events earlier today however we have come to the conclusion that all of you, no one excepted, have greater Magical knowledge than a graduate. The Wizengamot was quite impressed to say the least. Also as the Wizengamot is now short of one soul consequently with the passing of Albus Dumbledore, we would like to cordially invite you and your wife to take your former Headmaster's position."

"I'm sorry", Dray interjected, "but doesn't the Wizengamot enterprise thirteen members of the wizarding community?"

"Actually, it is thirteen souls.", an elderly wizard answered, "So should you both accept the Wizengamot would consist of fourteen people and thirteen souls."

_'What do you think, Love; should we accept?'_

_'I get the feeling you want to, Dragon, so we will but I insist we wait till after the baby's born.'_

_'What is it you're not telling me, my husband?'_

A smile formed on the Headmaster's face. "Amelia, we accept however I must insist that we wait with getting active in the Wizengamot till after our baby's born. I intend to pamper my wife."

Surprise as well as smiles formed on the members of the Wizengamot. Ms. Bones however didn't back down, it was only when Storm explained to her Aunt how overprotective her Head of Clan was of his mate that she backed down. Satisfied the Wizengamot left. Only Arthur Weasley was left with some other initiated Ministry officials.

"The Ministry officials who decided not to participate in the Rites this afternoon will be brought here in a few minutes. There is at least one traitor amongst them. I could sense it but not pinpoint the person. Mr. Weasley, may I ask you and the others to hide from them till I can figure out who it is?," the raven-haired man asked.

Arthur nodded briefly and the Clan, save Sneaky and Dragon, went through the crystal door. Glenda had discovered earlier that one could see and hear what was going on in the office without the occupants being able to notice them. The portrait had just reappeared when Dobby entered with the officials.

"Welcome gentlemen, I trust your stay was comfortable. Dobby, son, would you be so kind as to check on the class going on at the Great Hall?," Harry said jovially while thinking to Dobby, '_Son, please wait outside the door. I want to flush out the traitor.' _

"Have a seat please and tell me what we can do for you," the Veela Queen told them. Severus was discreetly probing their minds as they talked about Harry's inheritance from Sirius Black. Prongs answered their questions and asked some questions of his own thus giving the potions master ample time to probe all those present. Hearing Sneaky cough, Dray knew her mate had been right. "Okay, let's stop playing games. Who among you wants to betray my Pegasus?," she simply asked.

A second was all it took, the four offenders were being held down by Dray's sharp wings. Dobby and the others who were hiding rushed in. Mr. Weasley ordered that they were taken into custody and upon Hermione's insistence they would be heard then and there.

"Do you have any Veritaserum, Severus?," the Minister asked politely.

Shaking his head the potions master explained he had given his last batch to the Ministry a few days earlier and hadn't had the opportunity to make some. Dray told Neville that he had some in stock at their private lab. After a few minutes the boy returned with a batch. The scribe recorded everything and it turned out that they had been send to recruit new death eaters amongst the lower years, as they were less likely to be watched for the dark mark. One of them however was under the influence of Polyjuice. Not wanting to wait Luna lifted the spell. When she was asked how she did it she merely shrugged. It turned out to be Lucius Malfoy himself. Dray's eyes blazed with anger.

"Do you realize what you have just done? You have turned against your Queen. Fool! Now you shall remain restless for the duration of your Afterlife. Why? Surely not even a mate who won't even give himself fully is worth it."

Malfoy retorted that his son was a fool and that his mate, Voldemort, would kill both him and his Pegasus mate if the latter didn't finish of his son first. This only elicited a laugh from Dray.

"It pleases me to tell you father", the silver-blonde spat out the word, "that my husband is aware of the so-called curse of the male Veelas. And if you think he would leave me for this…"

The Veela turned into her human form again. Prongs, feeling a need to antagonize the other Veela further, kissed his wife passionately.

Pulling back he addressed his father-in-law, "I know I should have you locked away but I promised not to spare you on the battle field. Therefore I let you go."

With that he pushed a portkey into the man's hand. Lucius Malfoy was send back to Diagon Alley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**It's a….**

No one agreed to the Headmaster's quick intervention that send the elder Malfoy to Diagon Alley, least of all his spouse. But in the end they all agreed that it would indeed be rather difficult for the Veela to face his mate. The Dark Lord being anything but merciful or loving towards the man. Harry had pointed out to everyone that there was a cursed Veela and it was Lucius Malfoy, sadistic and cruel as the man was, it was nothing compared to the welcome he'd receive from his mate. He proved right, the Dark Lord was very angry and the Royal Veela Family saw the horrors he projected on his mate. Lucius was cruciood for more than twenty minutes, barely sane and conscious, Voldemort had summoned his inner circle of Deatheaters and let them have their way with the Veela. After the ordeal was over Malfoy was barely alive.

The following days went well in the castle, regular classes were going on. Prongs and Moony had scheduled the DA-club for Tuesday evenings in the Great Hall. Dragon's Army was being taught in secret by all the teachers and the clan. The DA was divided according to their weakest subject where they were given tutoring. They were also given special projects and enhancement projects. Several members who were part of Dragon's Army often went to the Forbidden Forest after curfew to receive crossbow training from the Centaurs. The Pendragon and her Protectors taught hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. A few selected Veelas came by each evening and taught everyone several tricks in the air. Their army of Light was flourishing well indeed.

The baby was due anytime now and Dragon remained in bed while the others went to breakfast. They were enjoying breakfast when the Headmaster jumped from his seat and turned into his Pegasus form.

"POPPY! BRIGANTIA! She's gone into labor! Ride me," the Hogwarts Headmaster hollered.

The Mediwitch and the Goddess quickly mounted the stallion and he galloped swiftly to the Fifth House. A sweaty, panting Veela looked at them from the bed.

"How did you know? I didn't call you yet," the laboring blonde said. In spite of his worries the Pegasus smiled, "I felt it. You needed me."

Poppy and Brigantia fussed over Dray and Prongs was restless.

"Mr. Potter if you do not calm down I insist you leave this room", Madame Pomfrey scuffed.

"Prongs, sit down and hold Dragon's hand. Merlin, knows she needs you to comfort her. What ever happens she must remain calm while Poppy examines her, father. Mother's Veela nature will have her tear off Poppy's head right now.

Hours went by and several Clan-members had dropped in. On McGonagall's insistence classes went on that day. It was nearly evening when Dray screamed her lungs out. The water had broken and a hoof became visible. The Mediwitch gasped and whispered to Severus, who had canceled his potions classes at the end of the day to be with his goddaughter, that she needed help. She'd never delivered a filly before.

Severus contacted his mate, '_Mooney, dear, get Firenze up here as soon as possible. Dragon's having a filly. We need HELP.'_

Remus Lupin who had never heard such stress in his mate's voice in all their years together stormed of in wolf form to get the Astrology professor. The Centaur was still teaching when the Werewolf stormed in, "Sorry to interrupt Firenze, but you're needed in the delivery room. NOW!"

Without another word the two Magical Creatures stormed through the Castle to the House of Life.

Firenze immediately looked at the birth canal and started massaging the skin carefully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Prongs whinnied madly.

"She's having a filly and Lupin came to get me," the Centaur responded calmly.

"Are you MAD! Moony!," Prongs was beside himself with anger, "He's a man!"

In between screams the Veela hissed, "'. .!"

As always Dray's voice calmed Harry down immediately.

"Almost Headmistress, almost," Firenze kept talking in a soothing calm voice to the young Veela while massaging the birth canal. Finally the opening was wide enough and the women urged Dray to push while Remus was doing everything to keep Prongs relaxed so the Veela would be calmed. The astrology professor then inserted his hands gently and grabbed the hind-legs of the filly. He then carefully sat the filly on the floor so it could try to stand on its own. He looked at the birth canal and saw there was another baby on it's way out. "Poppy, take over there's another one," he called to the Mediwitch.

Dray groaned, "Another one?"

"Yes dear, now be a good lass and push once more," the Mediwitch said.

With one swift movement the baby was born. Madame Pomfrey handed the baby-girl to Harry and continued getting the third child out. Dragon collapsed back on the bed exhausted after she'd delivered her last child. Tired, weary and tears glistening in her eyes she looked happily at her babies. The fresh mother counted their toes and their fingers. She kissed them all before handing the two human babies over to Brigantia and Hermione. The Unicorn-Pegasus filly stood with her wing widespread next to her mother's bed, he like his mother . Tired silver-gray eyes looked lovingly at her firstborn. "His clan name shall be Padfoot. Named after your father's Godfather who sacrificed everything for what he believed in. Who after twelve years of Azkaban kept his sanity and love for wizarding kind. May you grow up to be as noble as your name sake." Prongs whinnied to their son and his seeker reflexes came in quite handy again when their filly abruptly changed into a wizard baby.

"What did you do?," KiA asked her leader with her eyes open wide.

The twinkling emerald eyes met the Centaur's brown eyes. The Centaur smiled as well before he answered the confused people in the room.

"Mr. Potter greeted his son and asked him if he intended to keep giving his mother so much trouble. Seeing as to how much she loves him, he should at least show his other nature to her as well."

The whole room laughed and Moony exclaimed that Dray couldn't have been more correct in naming the eldest Potter child. He was bound to be as Marauding as his name sake. Brigantia handed the baby in her arms over to Dragon so she could name their second child. The baby being a girl was named Èowyn and the last baby was named Freyja. Then Harry took each child in his arms. He held the eldest high above his head while he called out his name, his unicorn power enabling his voice to be heard all over Great Britain.

"I, Harry James Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts name this child Albus Sirius Arthur Potter. His Clan name as given by his mother, my wife, Dray Epona Potter, Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry, Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts and Queen of the Veela, will be Padfoot!"

Then he helped Dray to do the same for their second child, "I, Dray Epona Potter, Queen of the Veela, Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts, Headmistress to Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry say this child's Clan name shall be Èowyn. Her wizarding name shall be as her father, my husband, Harry James Potter, Headmaster to Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry, Leader of the Clan Hogwarts, declared: Lily Guinevere Narcissa Potter!"

Their third child being a girl was also handed over to Dragon and she repeated her words only this time holding their youngest high above her head and naming her Hermione Susan Ginevra Potter for the wizarding kind and 'Freyja' for the Clan.

Over the next days owls flew in congratulating the Headmaster and his wife with birth of their children. Dray was still cross towards Poppy. How she could have missed the fact that she'd been carrying triplets? The Mediwitch had seen no signs that there had been more than one baby. Both Luna and Pomfrey had set out to solve the mystery. Feeling up for a walk the Headmistress strolled into the office bringing the young fillies with her. It was definitely and advantage that all three children could already transform at will. As a Unicorn-Pegasus-Veela they were a lot more independent than a human babies. At least they could walk and fly for themselves. Entering the office the fillies flew to their father. Prongs put down his quill and greeted his children.

"So, this is what all the fuss was about? How can you tell the difference Prongs, Dragon? I admit they look astonishing," Blue Eyes jibbed.

Smiling the new parents introduced their youngsters to all the former headmasters and the headmistresses. Godric Gryffindor changed himself into his Pegasus form, even though the founder looked like an ordinary horse with wings, the fillies were delighted. The babies flew up to their great-grandfather and whinnied.

"Have you chosen their Godparents yet?" Harry's predecessor asked.

"We were thinking about asking Ron and Susan to be Sirius' Godparents, 'Mione and Blaise as Lily's Godparents and Luna, Neville and Ginny as Hermione's Godparents," Dray answered her mentor.

"You might find it more interesting to switch the Weasleys." Albus snickered.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Always Headmistress, always."

"Albus, why is it that Poppy didn't know I was carrying three babies?"

"Ah, yes, I believe that since all three of your children are quite magical… most likely each time Poppy checked on you, two of the babies were in Magical Form. Remember she only checks for human life. Most Magical Beings, like yourselves, only go through their inheritance when they turn sixteen. Your youngsters can apparently do so from birth. Meaning they are the most powerful wizard and witches yet. Brigantia can probably confirm if my assumption is correct but I believe they may even be Gods or Half-Gods."

After a few hours the Potters went down to the Great Hall to introduce the young ones to the rest of the castle. Freyja and Èowyn were tired and had transformed into their human forms again. Padfoot just trotted next to his parents. The family passed by each occupied classroom before going down to the Greenhouses, Hagrid's Cabin and the Quidditch Pitch. When Padfoot saw the students flying on their brooms he joined them. The filly wouldn't come back down despite his parents admonishing. Sighing Dragon took of after her son. The children had a good time and were rather disappointed when the filly finally gave in to his angry mother. Harry stayed on the ground watching the spectacle with amusement. Though he too had a few less than kind words for his son when the firstborn landed.

Severus had told them to go visit Gringott's to open vaults for all their children after Mr. and Mrs. Potter had declared to the DA and the Clan that they wanted to turn Voldemort's pending revelry on Halloween into the Final Battle. Realizing that there was indeed a possibility that they might not live passed that night, the couple set out to prepare everything for their children and the school.

Prongs and Dragon wrote their last will and testament.

_Hogwarts_

_We, Harry James 'Prongs' Potter and Dray Epona 'Dragon' Potter, leave our Marauders Mansion, located at number twelve Grimmauld Place to Mrs. Narcissa Black Weasley and Mr. Remus John Lupin. The Malfoy Estate which will come to the inheritance of Draco Lucius Malfoy, now known as Dray Epona Potter, will be entrusted to Mr. Severus Silvius Snape. The position of Headmaster will be bestowed upon Mr. Severus Silvius Snape provided the Fifth House of Hogwarts shall remain the home of all those of the Clan of Hogwarts._

_As Godparents to our children we appoint:_

_Mr. Neville 'Snare' Longbottom Weasely, Mrs. Luna 'Mother' Lovegood Weasley and Mrs. Ginerva Molly 'Howler' Weasley to our son and Prince of the Veelas , Unicorns and Centaurs, Albus Sirius Arthur 'Padfoot' Potter._

_Mr. Ronald Billius 'Whiskers' Weasley and Mrs. Susan Catherine 'Storm' Bones Weasley to our daughter and Princess of the Veelas, Unicorns and Centaurs, Lily Guinevere Narcissa 'Èowyn' Potter._

_Mr. Blaise Jorge 'Fury' Zabini and Mrs. Hermione Emma 'KiA' Granger Zabini to our daughter and Princess of the Veelas, Unicorns and Centaurs, Hermione Susan Ginerva 'Freyja' Potter. _

_Should anything happen to the Godparents we wish to have Messrs. Severus Silvius 'Sneaky' Snape, Remus John 'Moony' Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Mesdames Narcissa Black Weasley and Molly Black Weasley custody of our children who are already the Godparents of our two eldest children Dobby 'Bright Eyes' Potter and Glenda 'Little One' Potter._

_All contents of our vaults are to be divided into nine provisions. Three provisions shall be for the raising of the children, three provisions shall be available for the children when they attend Hogwarts and three provisions shall be granted to them when they reach legal age. Exact details will be available at Gringott's._

_Thus declare we,_

_Harry James 'Prongs' Potter_

_Heir of Gryffindor, King of the Unicorns and Centaurs and Mate to the Queen of the Veelas, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry, Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts._

_Dray Epona 'Dragon' Malfoy Potter_

_Heir of Malfoy, Queen of the Veelas and Mate to the King of the Unicorns and Centaurs, Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Magic and Wizardry, Leader of the Clan of Hogwarts._

The two of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with and pray that it won't be necessary, Peg," Dragon sighed.

The Heads of Hogwarts left for Gringott's. They were met by the top goblin.

"We're so glad you stopped by, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We've heard of the events these past few weeks. Congratulations with your family. It has come to my understanding that you are blessed with five children. I take it you wish to open new accounts for the three youngest," the Goblin said.

The Potters explained the nature of their business and Prongs requested the assistance of the Goblins against the Dark Lord on Halloween. The elderly Goblin pledged his loyalty and alliance to his most favored customer. Dragon then issued a statement which declared that all Goblins were no longer to be prosecuted by the Veelas in connection to the Goblin Rebellion many centuries ago. The emerald-eyed man did the same for the Centaurs.

Having taken care of business the senior Potters did some shopping and returned home with some presents for their children. Being more Magical than ordinary wizards their children aged a lot quicker than ordinary babies did. In just a few days they were already toddlers.

Upon returning home they were met by Sneaky. It appeared that Lucius Malfoy had returned to the castle on his own account and sought the help of his child's godfather. Dragon still furious with her father was being rather difficult. At one point Prongs even had to wrap his wings around her to restrain her. And all this just a matter of a few minutes after he had entered the Headmaster's Office. Naturally, several members of the Clan, as well as a few Centaurs and Veelas, stood by their leaders.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Malfoy. My wife is ready to tear you into pieces. Just say what you've come here to say. The fact that Sneaky didn't kill you on the spot tells me that it must be important," Prongs stated.

His facial features were serious, yet his eyes held something back. The green eyes usually filled with emotion where now devoid of any emotion. Whiskers informed Fury that, that was never a good sign with Harry.

"Very well," the elder Malfoy said wearily, "I've come to ask the Queen for her forgiveness and pledge my loyalty to the Royal Family. I also request the Queen to relieve me from my mortal curse. I'm bound to a monster who does not love nor care for me."

Harry placed his hand on Dray's shoulder to stop her from responding.

"And how is it that you come to us now? You already knew this many years ago. You are certainly not very different than your mate. I know you've exposed my mate to the Cruciatus and imperious curses as well as other curses when Dray was still an underage wizard. Simply because you were displeased with the fact that others could either top him or equal him. I know you've held revelries of your own and enjoyed them. I have seen you rape and abuse young children and young men. We have also seen what your mate did to you after our last encounter. Is this the true reason why you've come? Thinking, 'I'll pledge my allegiance and when the final battle comes all three of my nemesis' will be dead so I can be the next Dark Lord?' ..pig. That sort of summons it up as the list is too long, should I choose to name all of your heinous actions."

Malfoy's face showed a tear leaking from his eyes and Dray knew that Malfoys never cried. It was part of their harsh upbringing, she was the only one who showed her emotions and even that only happened after she mated. The action caused her to melt.

"Very well, father. I shall allow you to take the pledge however I must warn you if you turn on us or fail to pass the test I shall kill you here and now. With regards to your other request I shall take it into consideration. Perhaps I shall ask one of the children to judge you. You are aware that two of your grandchildren are Gods, are you not?"

The elderly Veela nodded, looking quite defeated. Dragon then asked Fury to fetch all five of their children. While Fury went to get them the Veela subjected himself to the test of Loyalty. He was able to take the pledge, much to the surprise of all present and the man reappeared with the Dark Mark gone the Binding Mark in its place.

"You were true to your word then. But I warn you… as The-Boy-Who-Lived you considered me a nuisance as the Unicorn-Pegasus I am your worst nightmare. No one can stop me nor calm me save my mate, the King of the Unicorns and Centaurs said menacingly.

Fury returned with the five children. Bright Eyes, Little One and Fury each carrying a toddler. The parents told their children of their dilemma and asked them to transform into their true nature. The children were happy to oblige and had decided that they would each judge their Grandfather before giving their final judgment to their parents.

The Goddess Brigantia glided towards the blonde man. Malfoy dropped to his knees in reverence. The Goddess however laughed at him and returned to her parents. Next Sindri walked up at the man. He threw a ring over the man which seemed to squeeze all the aura out of the man's body. He looked it over before restoring the aura to the still kneeling man. The triplets went together, surrounding their Grandfather they poked their horn, sniffed, whinnied and enveloped the Veela before them with a green magical mist which came from their horns. Finally, leaving a very edgy and sweating Lucius Malfoy behind, they too returned to their parents. Godric Gryffindor added a comment for good measure too since he, like his great-grandson, had understood the fillies whinnying.

"I can not believe you're worth more than that, I say Lucius is worth much, much less children."

It had the desired effect on Malfoy as the normally stoic and aloof man now broke down whimpering. The children used their thought to communicate with each other and Brigantia being the eldest whispered to her mother what their conclusion was. Knowing that none of her children needed to talk as they all had the same ability as her and her husband; Dragon knew this was the final test for the elder Malfoy. Dray decided to play along and briefed Harry.

_'Prongs, seems the children have one last test to see if he really gave up on his mate. It will be the hardest test yet as he will need to deny his mating bond completely. Unlike Voldemort, Lucius does seem to have given himself completely to his mate. If he passes he either has to die or we need to trust him enough and take him into our fold.'_

_'I know love. And although I cannot forget the horrors he has committed in his life I can not leave an abandoned creature. I will leave it up to you. If he needs to die then I shall ask one of the Centaurs to take care of it.'_

"The children have decided that you are better of with your husband. After all your mate is a foul, soulless being. Only sick creatures can gain their pleasure from such an ugly, disgusting face. What is his wand like, father? Does it look like the shriveled old beast he is?"

Dragon continued insulting Voldemort; carefully watching the male Veela. It was an abysmal sight when the Veela Queen stopped tormenting the wizard.

"Congratulations! You have passed the test your grandchildren have given you. It seems you are worthy. Be aware though that if you break the bond with your mate definitely, you will experience a tremendous pain like you've never experienced before. The pain you feel shall be all the pain you have caused upon others. There is no turning back after you have accepted. You have one hour to decide."

Dragon turned around and left with her family and Clan for home. The Veelas and Centaurs remained in the office watching over the redeeming Veela.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Saying goodbye…**

Tomorrow was Halloween and Dray reviewed his Army. Everything was ready, even his father had help train his army. All the illegal curses and counter-curses were known to the DA-students. It wasn't a guarantee that they'd come out without a scratch or a guarantee they would live to see the next day at least it was something.

The Pegasus was over at the Centaurs and Unicorns. The Veelas would be there as well, together with the Goblins.

The past few weeks were spend practising as a Clan on a whole, giving both Harry and Dray cover and flexibility at the same time. The entire school was going to be briefed at lunch, those who would choose to go home would be sent home. Harry was betting on Voldemort's hatred for him; he had sent an invitation to the latter.

The Pegasus had challenged Voldemort to a Final Battle at Halloween, here at the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had contacted his old friend Aragog, promising the giant spider and all his kin the liberty of fresh meat. The only condition being that the spiders could only feast on the death eaters. It was an offer the arachnid could not refuse.

Before lunchtime arrived, Voldemort showed his utter negligence of wizarding honour and protocol. Students were screaming while those from the DA-club started calling on their Corporal Patroni. Dementors where attacking the castle. Prongs stormed to the castle followed by herds of Unicorns. The unicorns, being so pure, where the only living creatures that could kill the foul creatures that once guarded Azkaban. Padfoot, Èowyn and Freya took to running and flew throughout the castle, protecting the students and killing the creatures with their horns. The Centaurs shot at the approaching death eaters and tried to keep them at bay. Reaching the Castle, Prongs heard his mate's voice thunder through Hogwarts.

"MINERVA, TAKE THE CHILDREN INTO THE FIFTH HOUSE. USE BRIGHT EYES TO GET IN!"

Prongs, though worried for the students' safety, was immensely proud of them. Every student from the DA and the DA-club stood by their side, dodging, stunning and firing hexes at their opponents. They had become quite an army indeed. Those who were trained in Medi-aid revived and helped the wounded, sending them of to the Headmaster's Office where they could enter the Fifth House.

KiA, the silver dragon, was even fiercer in battle than her husband was. Who'd ever thought that the studious, young witch, who had always been so terrified of flying would fair so well. Fury was outside on the castle grounds, fighting of trolls and giants, together with the two Ligers.

The Werewolves and the Pendragon with her Protectors were taking out the Vampires. Voldemort was still nowhere to be seen. Many students and several faculty members had fallen.

Prongs and Dragon getting restless thundered, "ENOUGH! VOLDEMORT, YOU COWARD! LET'S FINISH THIS, THE PROPHECY TELLS THAT NEITHER CAN LIVE WITH THE OTHER. YOU WANT TOTAL DOMINATION; WE WANT PEACE. NOW COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

Voldemort only came out after the heat of the battle had gone so high that the members of the Clan were no longer beside their mate. Voldemort stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, his horrible voice laughing out loud at the sight before him. Freyja was the first to spot him and called on the entire Potter family and Clan. Prongs led with Dragon telling his children to go home. Surprisingly it was Èowyn, the sweetest and most obedient of the three, who flat out refused. Being a Potter, her place was on the battlefield with her parents. Worry filled Prongs but Dragon shot him a dark look.

_'No Love, our children might only be a month old in days but they are teenagers like us. Now we have a job to do. Let's get rid of this piece of filth.'_

It was a heavy battle between Harry and Voldemort. Dragon waited and waited till the signal came to finish the other off. Prongs would not be able to kill; his unicorn-self wouldn't allow it so Dray would do it. Prongs went down and as his silver blood poured on the ground, the Veela lost it. She soared into the sky then dove straight for her prey. Fury caught a curse for her before she cast the killing curse at the evil wizard.

Like the first time, Voldemort's soul survived. Just then the triplets stormed at the mist that was the soul of Voldemort and pushed their horns into it, making sure that their horns would touch in the centre of the mist. An enormous explosion followed and the fillies were thrown backwards.

Prongs and Dragon, being connected to Voldemort, had passed out during the triplets' action. Remus came storming over, the battle was over the moment everyone witnessed the destruction of the Dark Lord.

"Harry, Dray, where are you?" he called.

In his search between the casualties he found Padfoot. The young prince was unconscious but seemed otherwise fine. Remus signalled his mate to take the youngster home. Now terrified, the werewolf searched for the others, 'why had the youngsters been at the battle? They were supposed to be safely inside the lair.'

"Moony", a voice croaked, starling the DA professor out of his musing.

"'Mione, what happened? Where's your mate? Where are the others?"

Tears shone in the eyes of the silver dragon. Shaking her head slightly, the werewolf howled into the night. Crying he transported the she-dragon to their home where Poppy would be waiting. Severus had returned and had found his god-daughter and Freyja. The surviving students were now too scurrying the grounds trying to find the members of the Light.

A few days later emerald-eyes looked into silver-grey eyes.

"You made it," the raven-haired man whispered to his wife. Tears brimming her eyes she nodded,

"And so have our children. We lost several students and members of the teaching staff. Blaise is still unconscious and Hermione's a wreck but she won't budge from his side. Susan has broken all her ribs and Ron lost a leg. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dobby and Glenda are all fine. They are helping Poppy with all her patients. Severus and Remus have been keeping the triplets occupied so I could stay with you."

"Is it really over then?"

"Yes, my lovely Pegasus, it is finally over. I finished off his body but the triplets disposed of his foul soul. They treated him as if he were a Dementor."

In the months that came the wizarding world was celebrating while those who had fought in the battle were picking up the pieces of their lives. Yule came and not a single student wanted to return home. Their parents, family and friends wouldn't understand.

All the wizarding world could think of was celebrating; the students didn't feel like celebrating. Most of the Slytherins were forced to fight their own family; Pansy had killed both her parents leaving her and her sister an orphan. Others were still in shock from the horrors they had seen. The Headmaster and Headmistress had decided to leave the door to their office open and with the help of Albus Dumbledore the students could walk into the Clan's home. This became a frequent happening as students sought solace by the people who they had come to love as parents.

The end of the schoolyear was drawing near and the Headmaster and Headmistress had decided it was time that the students reintegrated with the rest of the wizarding world. Despite the protests, the Clan and the Potters coaxed everyone out onto the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

The wizarding town had suffered a great deal almost being destroyed during the final battle, yet the people there had continued with their lives. Perhaps the villagers could get through to the still weary students. Not all death eaters had been captured by the Ministry though Arthur Weasley had managed to get all those from the inner circle. That is to say all those who hadn't been consumed by Aragog's children.

The carriages had reached Hogsmeade and the students needed some convincing to get out of the carriages. KiA managed it beautifully by making the carriages come to life for a brief moment. The carriages then threw everyone out before taking of for the castle. The students stuck together and the triplets, tired of waiting, each dragged a few students with them to the different shops. The others followed suit and soon the remaining staff and Clan were left to their own devices.

It was nearly dark when the whole school population went back. The first and second years were feeling extremely glad that they had been given permission to visit the wizarding village. Everyone had gotten the feel of life again. Things slowly returned back to normal again, though every once in awhile a student would come up to Harry or Dray for a hug at night. Helena's counselling sessions were a success as well; over the last few months less and less students suffered from the traumas that stemmed forth from the battle.

When the end ball came up the seventh years looked back. They recalled the fallen students and faculty members. The housecup was awarded to all houses and a mellow celebration was held. The Clan-members who had replaced the fallen faculty all sat at the High Table.

Pansy rose from the Slytherin Table, "Dear Hogwarts' occupants. As you all know the seventh years are going to leave this school and into the big world outside. Some of us shall become aurors, others medi-witches and still others shall pursue other professions. On behalf of all seventh years I would like to thank each and every one of you for making our last year here the most worthwhile of our lives. Never forget how strong you are when you stand together. Never allow prejudice to rule again. I wish you all a fabulous evening and let's celebrate our lives in honour of those who have fallen."

Prongs rose too, "My dearest Pansy, once long ago I believe it was last year," giggles and snickering ruled the Great Hall. "We were nemeses but then I married my rival. Hogwarts certainly owes you a lot and for your sacrifice I would like to do something in return."

"Pansy, I was once promised to you by my father. Being a Veela, I could never have amounted to a good husband for you. What I can and am willing to do is the following, Harry and I have a property and I would like to give it to you and your sister. I am also aware that your sister is still a minor and therefore in need of a guardian. You, fresh out of school without a job would never suffice according to the wizarding law."

"In other words, Pansy, what Dray is saying that we would like to ask you to fulfil the position of DA professor considering that our current professor has decided to go on retirement with his husband-to-be."

"So do you accept?" Dray Epona Potter ended.

Overwhelmed the poor girl could only nod while blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. The entire castle erupted into cheers and the party had started.

The Clan said their own goodbyes to each other. The Pendragon and her Protectors returned to their own realm together with Glenda and Dobby. Ron and Susan went to live in London. Remus and Severus would retire to Snape Manor. Only Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Dray and their triplets would return to Hogwarts after the summer. They all wanted to spend some time with their family.

~Fin~


End file.
